


A Place to Call Home

by AwatereJones



Series: Torchwood Hive [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sister-Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 49,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: This is another MAYBE FILE story, still in progress and sort of lingering. See what you think, it annoys me. Ianto wed into a family that has three wives and must provide a boy where girl babies are 10 to 1, no one knows why so many girls are being born. Jack did not want a fourth so chose a Gentile, a rare male sub. Gwen is first wife. ALT VERSE





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat nervously waiting.

This would be their first meeting, the only time to see if this would work without foreknowledge. First impression. If he didn't make a good impression, if they didn't like him he would be rejected. Again. Jack had been visiting for a few weeks since the authorities suggested their bonding and now it was down to this final hurdle. If the sister-wives accepted him as a new addition to their family unit. The Hive.

Ianto thought back to the first attempted placement. It had all seems to right. Harold Saxon had seemed a soft man, polite and kind. His first wife Lucy standoffish, but the first ones usually are but the second one, Lisa … she had been so lovely and warm. So welcoming and he had seen a friendship there. They could be siblings, share the man and have a good life. Already he saw pretty little dark skinned children on his knee as she let him co-parent and revel in their little hands in his clothing as they adoringly called him Tada. Then it had all fallen apart. Saxon had exploded over something. Lucy had commented that he and Lisa were too close. Suggested a dalliance between them that could undermine Saxon's place as leader. Siblings do not mate, only the Alpha gets to taste and seed those in his care. It had all gone south, he had beaten Lisa, entered Ianto's' chambers and attacked him as well. Only the fact they were not yet bonded saved him as the council agreed it was a poor match after all. When the place went up in flames with the new wife Yvonne he was torn between relief and shame.

So here he sits, waiting to meet a potential family. Gwen. The first wife was Gwen. He had learnt his lesson, knew to make sure to include her and let her see that he respected her place as first wife. Elizabeth came next, close to Gwen if he remembered right, gentle and kind but also settled in the family. Cheryse was the last one, still relatively new and apparently there had been some bonding issues there. He wondered if this was why Jack had suggested a male for the fourth tier. Maybe he hoped a male influence would calm, the women would not feel as pressured or undermined. After all, he was Gentile. This forced bonding thing was hard, so many failing and impeding like the Saxons had.

He told himself not to fawn over the children, to be more careful there as well. To be thankful for another chance at a family. He knew the window was closing, his age nearing the third rell. If he did not bond before his third rell, he would have to go militarial. He did not want to kill. He wanted to nurture and to enter a family with three wives already? Children already? Gods, he was so nervous and hopeful. Jack was sweet, friendly and there had been promise in the few touches that there might be kindness too.

He could literally taste it.

Doorbell.

Fuck.

He rose and waited as his manservant answered the door and stepped back, Jack entering with a pretty woman holding his hand. Her hair was dark and sort or erupted around her face. Her eyes were large and expressive and she smiled, showing a gap in her teeth. Gwen. Yes. Wake up.

Ianto smiled back, reaching for her hand as he bowed slightly, "You must be Gwen. Jackson told me you were beautiful."

She preened as she looked back at Jack, her eyelashes fluttering playfully as she repeated 'beautiful' then turned to accept Ianto's hands "Hello Pet."

"Please, come sit. Your sisters came too, come in. I am so nervous and excited, I apologise if I gush. Jackson has spoken of you all so often I feel like I know you and am so excited to finally meet you. Three children Gwen? So wonderful. What a fruitful union, such gifts from love." Ianto sat and forced himself to stop talking as they all settled and looked around.

"Yes. I have three, Elizabeth two" Gwen nodded, "As you see Cheryse here is due any day."

"Blessings" Ianto finally focused on the young girl who looked terrified of the woman that had pointed at her. Ianto filed that away. She looked at Ianto and smiled sensitively, then let her blonde hair fall forward to cover her face again.

"Yes, all gorgeous kids" Jack said happily, "A handful though. When we reach six it will be chaos and Gwen here is pushed as it is. A household as large as ours to run is a large task."

"Yes, as you have said" Ianto nodded, careful to make eye contact with Gwen, "Such a burden when you are a mother and first. I trained as a headman. I would be so delighted to assist you with the day to day efforts, that you might have more time with your gifts. I see my place as…. An assistant to you. As a male I would be able to take on those responsibilities of staff so you might not have to deal with the pettiness of that. More time with the children, with your sisters. Jackson tells me you are all loving and kind to one another, spread so thin must make it hard to find time for your own time together. Important, to also be friends. Please. I know I cannot provide all that you have but I would like to be productive."

Gwen looked at him and smiled as she saw what he was offering, what her husband had found.

A headman.

Really?

She leaned forward as she asked him of his favourite colours and other inane things, watching his eyes flick between everyone and rest a moment longer on Jack before focusing back to her. Full of passion, strength and honesty.

Yes.

He will do.


	2. Promise?

"She liked you" Jack said happily as he sat and looked at the wonderful plate of food Ianto was placing down.

"Did she? Gwen?" Ianto said and motioned for Jack to eat, "Oh thank the gods. She seemed so … withdrawn."

"She's like that" Jack said around a mouthful, then swallowed with a look of shame, "Sorry. You just … you cook like a bloody angel. So. She liked you, the others will do as she says. If we can secure this bonding then you will be able to leave here."

"But … is there room for me?" Ianto was nervous now, the thought of entering her realm.

"The residence has six separate quarters. One for the older children amd their nanny, one for staff and the other four for mates. I always intended four. I had not thought of a male one but now it is being offered I know it is right that we try this. The three women care for one another but there is jealousy as well. The baby count, the kiss count. It is petty in a way but I understand they all want reassurance. You will not provide a child to make them feel theirs is less important, you will not preen and crow about a dalliance between us." Jack took a sip between mouthfuls and Ianto took his first bite as he pondered.

"So, I will be as a nurturer. I will help care for the children, the home and allow them more space?" he asked.

"Exactly. The children will be yours too. You will take some of the workload off Gwen, care for the little ones and let them pursue their own interests. Gwen wanted to go back to school, Elizabeth loves to paint but with two little monsters she finds little time. Cheryse wants to focus on her first child. Without feeling she must care for the other five all the time, she will be able to bond more. I know it is not what you wanted, to be fourth. It is a low designation but … as a child carer you will have an important role."

"No, no. I understand" Ianto hastened to assure him "My role is to provide relief. I understand. I am grateful that you agreed to this. I was getting worried I might not appeal anymore. My family already speaks of me with shame."

Jack placed his fork down and leaned forward "Ianto. If I can tell you one thing that you must never forget… it is that you are appealing. I swear. I was given the choice of eight you know. Three of them male. I saw you and … wow. Just from the picture of you I felt something. Now we are meeting like this I … I want you. Physically. You understand? You will give me comfort too."

Ianto blushed as he looked down, the indication of sex there. He had not hoped for that, looking up coyly, "So… not dreadfully repulsive then?"

"No dreadfully" Jack replied, then sighed as he leaned over and kissed Ianto.

Their first kiss and it was electrifying, Jack suddenly lunging for him and their lips were smashed together as Ianto grabbed for Jack's shirt and they deepened the kiss. They drew back shakily and Jack laughed as he flopped back in his char, "Wow. See? Wow."

"How will … you know"

"It work?" Jack smiled, "I alternate. Like a roster. A different night in each bed. You are forth, so you will be forth day. First Gwen, Second Lizzy, third Cheryse, fourth you, fifth Gwen, sixth, Lizzy, seventh Cheryse. Then Gwen to start the seven day week again."

"So … I only get you once a week but they get you twice?" Ianto asked, surprised that it was not a continuous roll round them.

"They have children, don't forget that. Not all about sex, the kids need me in their lives too" Jack scolded gently, "I will not always have sex with them. I would rather have a break for that requirement too. Why. Jealous?"

"Maybe" Ianto admitted and Jack laughed as he saw something he had not anticipated.

"Look, afternoon delight can be anywhere, anytime right? Who is to say if I sneak a cuddle here and there" Jack purred, delighted to see the blush starting as Ianto looked at his plate and shifted in his chair, "You sure a handsome man and I cannot wait to feel you around me."

Yes.

Bright red as Ianto glanced at him through his lashes and Jack knew he was getting more than he bargained for as he felt himself responding, his trousers becoming so dammed restrictive as the man opposite cleared his throat and smiled softly.

"Well … if there are cuddles on offer I guess I shall have to share" Ianto finally spluttered and Jack laughed happily at the playfulness of this man.

"You know … I didn't want four. Didn't want three but I am glad I listened to the council on this, glad I did their bidding to ensure the future of our people. Why it confused me when they offered you. All the talk about breeding and such, then a man. Now I see. You are my reward." Jack said as he watched Ianto shift in his seat, his own discomfort starting to become obvious. "I have given five, a sixth about to become. They now give me what they know I always desired. A male mate. This is going to be interesting."

Ianto swallowed and looked at the handsome man again, seeing his desire and smelling the heady musky scent of desire between them.

Interesting indeed.


	3. Ianto has hope

Gwen.

Ianto was surprised but immediately stepped to one side then gasped with delight as a little girl followed her into his rooms.

"This is Anwen, the oldest" Gwen said as she turned then watched with surprise as Ianto was already on his knees pulling the child into an embrace.

"Look at you, a princess if ever I saw one. So pretty just like your mama" he gushed forgetting his decision not to gush over the children, totally enamoured with the little dark haired child who grinned, her little gap adorable, "Awwww, look. My goodness, are you a little angel with wings hidden, let me see!"

He made a game of spinning her around and feeling her back, tickling her as she squirmed and laughed with delight, then he cuddled her again, "so sweet. Oh wow. Look at you, a real vision in my little house. Come, I must feed you and love you and keep you. Will you fit in my pocket, princess?"

She was laughing loudly now, her little hands on his shoulders as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek, finally remembering as he turned to Gwen, "Oh Gwen. You make such perfect babies! No wonder Jackson gushed about you so. Look at her, perfect!"

Gwen preened as Ianto led them to the table and soon a servant was serving them, Ianto leaning forward as he spoke to the little one again "Anwen. Right? Your Daddy tells me you are the oldest most perfect little girl of the family. He told me you are so clever you might be president one day. Wow. I see what he means, such perfect table manners. I always wanted a little girl with perfect manners. Look at you, your mama is so lucky."

Gwen took a bite of cake and moaned as it exploded in her mouth, Ianto pleased she liked it as he commented, "My mama's recipe. I love baking."

"You baked this?" she asked with surprise.

"Food is impoirtant; my mama always said a man who could cook for himself would never go hungry. I think she worried about me not bonding with anyone" Ianto snorted softly, "I was an uneasy child."

"In what way?" she asked.

"Shy, afraid of causing annoyance. Silent" Ianto shrugged, "When upset I go quiet, withdraw. My childhood was not a happy one, as a result I barely spoke."

Gwen nodded then sighed, "My parents love me, I did not know others did not have good childhoods until I went to school and other children told me of their pain. My parents would die for me. I … well. I thought everyone's would."

"As it should be. These little gifts are from the Gods themselves and not given lightly" Ianto smiled as he reached out to stroke Anwen's hair, "You do make lovely babies."

"Thank you" she smiled some more and considered, "What do you want from this bonding?"

"To belong" Ianto said simply. "My sister is long gone, married off as a first wife no less. I was so proud. She is happy, embrased and full of child almost constantly. I adore my nieces and nephew .. yes she provided a son after the second wife came along but crave one of my own sweetlings to crow over. I want to cuddle, coddle and covert. to find a hive with so such to offer, I am like a child in a candy store. "

Gwen laughed as she nodded, seeing that he was no threat to her, "So you know how it works? I am first wife. Monday and Thursday are mine. Unless a wife swaps for some reason like a special occasion."

"Yes, I understand. The wives have two nights per week, I shall have one. Wednesday. A day for Jack to have rest from the children, a little space for him to chew over something or do extra work instead of family time. Unless, of course, if he is needed somewhere, then that day may be transferred."

"Yes. You get one because we are breeders and need two, more chance of falling in when fertile. The children need him too" she straightened her skirts, "He always takes Wednesday as a time of rest, calls it his non-hump day like it is a huge joke."

Ianto canted his head, "Does it bother you? Sharing him in that way? I mean … clearly he loves you, speaks of you with great pride and affection. The betterment of our people is important, as is the replenishment after so many were lost in the great plague. You must be a very caring woman to share him so. I shall ensure his non-hump day is full of affection, good food and comfort. I was surprised that he chose a male companion as a fourth but now I understand why."

"You do?" her surprise showed that she did not know.

"I am someone he can yell at, spout at and maybe even ignore. A day where he has time off from the needs of his wives and children yet has someone care for him still. I am no threat, will not upset the delicate balance I see you have created with your sisters. This also means you have another male in the house if you need help, back-up with the staff or just someone to move something heavy. The staff will be brought to task. They will dare not argue with me. I will take over that part of things, free you to be what you clearly were intended to be."

"And what is that?" she asked as she realised he was taking over the finances and running of the house.

"His companion of course." Ianto assured her, "more time to be seen as the lady of the house. More networking with the other houses, you need to be his voice out there. Hard when you are so pulled here, everyone wanting a piece of you."

She preened as he said the right words and he hoped it might be true.

He might have a purpose.


	4. Gwen's sister Katie and her sister-wife Toshiko

Toshiko walked around touching things as her sister-wife settled to ask Ianto if he was in need of anything.

"No, thank you" Ianto smiled softly, "Jack is a kind man and I think I will settle in well."

"Well … he can be... ah... Just remember … Gwen is the one you have to watch" Katie warned softly, "She is changeable. She is my sister, I know her well enough to know that she might not like anyone else in the little nest she fluffs in"

Toshiko made a soft tut noise and Katie snorted, "Come now sister-wife. You admit it, she is my sister but she can be a right cow at times."

"Our bonding to be exact" Toshiko finally turned and smiled softly at Ianto, "Our husband, Owen. He took me as second but Gwen was not pleased. Thought the second to her sister here should have been someone more…. More … what was the word she used? Oh yes. Solid."

"Solid?" Ianto blinked.

"Yes, like her second is a buxom woman, she wanted Katie to have the same not a little lithe thing like me. She was sure I could not carry a child. Was worried Katie would have to pop them all out." Toshiko laughed.

"More fool her" Katie sighed, "Look at you, number two on the way and I have yet to give him one."

"It will happen Sissy" Toshiko soothed, placing a hand on her sister-wife's shoulder with open affection, "Owen craves it too. Why he resists a third wife. Will not even entertain it until he knows you are happy."

"I am pleased you came to see me, I was worried that I was stepping on toes. Jackson, he speaks of you with such affection. You and the other, younger one. Your little sister Rose?" Ianto canted his head.

"Yes she is a first wife too. Her husband John is also a Doctor, like Owen. I understand your sister is a first wife too?" she asked.

"I was to be a third. It was to be me and my childhood friend Lisa before me, the first wife her friend since school. Unfortunately it did not jell with the husband. He found me … too quiet. His other two were full of life and energy. My silent watching unnerved him."

"Well I can tell you now my brother likes that in you. Gwen is more than enough energy for five wives." Katie snorted, "Elizabeth is a kind woman, he enjoyed her softness and Cheryse is a poor little thing that craved affection. She clings to him like a child. Gwen is already sniping at the poor child."

"She craves another child of her own. Her baby now a toddler. She is annoyed that Cheryse fell so quickly. Also terrified it is the boy they all seek" Ianto said, then slammed his mouth shut with wide eyes, Toshiko laughing softly.

"Well, he does seem to have a handle on the family dynamics" Toshiko finally giggled, "Come sissy. Let the poor man pack. He is moving into the house before the ceremony tomorrow."

"Is there anything you forgot to bring with you?" he suddenly asked, "anything you can suggest?"

"A photograph of your own family. To remember where you came from" Toshiko nodded.

"Yes, and I have a rock. Silly, I know. I hold it and remember Boeshane" Katie sighed softly, "We loved it so. Leaving it hurt so deeply."

"Good. Yes. Thank you, I have some small keepsakes from my childhood. I shall remember those. Thank you, you will be there right? For the ceremony?" he asked.

"You will meet our husband. Owen. You will like him, he and Jack are friends from way back. He comes across a bit of a twat at first" Katie rose to leave, "And Rose will be there with her mad man and sister-wife."

"Donna right?" Ianto struggled to remember, "A redhead with a sense of humour that makes Rose laugh as much as John."

"Yes" Toshiko laughed soft and musical, "They run him ragged!"

"Seems like he needs it by the sound of him and his ADHD tendencies" Ianto snorted, then blushed as he apologised.

"No, no you are dead on there" Katie laughed as well, "You are more interesting than I first thought. I see why Jack likes you. Such a quiet little kitty cat watching the world go by while you flick your tail and hide those claws."

"And teeth" Ianto said softly as he rose to see them out, 'I am Logan blood from Boeshane as well."

Katie froze, turning slowly to gape at her future brother-in-law. "Excuse me?"

"I was born in Boeshane, the Dragon's Den. My family came to New Wales during the first evacuations as my mother is native to here. I believe my Da came from the fire pit, as your family came from the sands" Ianto canted his ahead, "He knows. First thing he said when we touched, the spark making us jump. Thought I should warn you."

"Does Gwen know?" Katie asked with interest and Ianto shook his head in denial, Katie smiled as she whispered "Good. Do not tell her."

Ianto watched them go, waving as he wondered why it mattered so much.

Seems they knew Gwen all too well.

* * *

 


	5. change of plan?

"Ready?"

Ianto turned to look at Jack and nod, the day of unpacking tiring and now he was about to meet everyone else at the evening meal. His first time with the children as well. Gods, he hoped they would like him.

They entered and Gwen rose, "Ianto. Come sit there at the end. As you do not have a child the seats between must be maintained for those us women bring to the unit."

Ianto was instantly insulted, being told his place like he didn't know a male needed to sit at the end. He bowed slightly then felt a tug as Jack corrected him, "No. I want Ianto to sit here by me. I am still talking with him."

"It is my day" Gwen reminded softly.

"And it is a group meal" Jack said with the same calm tone, settling with a wave of his hand, "I want to know what you want. Feel and stuff."

"Oh. Stuff. So soon?" Ianto teased, "I mean … I can tell you wants. Feels but stuff?"

Jack laughed as did Elizabeth while Gwen sat and glared. It was her own fault, she said to sit at the end. Jack chose the end seat opposite Gwen, Ianto to his side. There were empty seats between them and the family, Ianto seeing the gap and looking at the children, "Anwen. A new dress? Look at you, such a pretty little clone to your mama."

Cheryse rubbed her belly and pushed her chair back, "I feel ill."

Ianto immediately rose, not thinking for a second as he rushed to her, kneeling to take her hands, "What do you need? A glass of iced water might help? A cool cloth for your neck?"

She blinked, as did everyone else then Gwen cleared her throat, "Thank you Ianto, she might just need some air."

"Come on, show me the garden. Jackson tells me you are the gardener of the family. I love birds, we can choose a spot for a bird feeder perhaps? Entice them in?" Ianto rose, holding out his hands and help her stand, "I am not that hungry. I would rather see your hard work sweetheart."

They left and Gwen threw her napkin into her plate, "Well. That went well!"

"How sweet" Elizabeth said softly, "He is a nurturer."

"Told you he was" Jack nodded, "He will not return until she is in bed and comfortable. He is hungry, hasn't eaten all day with nerves. He would rather care for her though. Same for you as well. He is a true Gentile. Happy serving."

"Is he settled in? I wanted to ask" Gwen pouted.

"He loved the reds and gold. Gushed and said he knew it was your work, that you have an eye for colour" Jack lied easily, pleasing her as she deflated and smiled.

"It took me days to get the furniture right" she smiled.

"And it is all perfect apparently. Hr loves it all, especially the littler reading nook. Clever of you to know he reads in the afternoon to relax. He pointed to it and said you were so kind" Jack smiled, a truth now. Jack saw Elizabeth's face change for a moment before she lifted her glass and he saw that he had given praise to the wrong wife but Gwen was already waxing lyrical about how she had decided on the chair and such. Jack could have kicked himself, giving her a high ground yet again and as Ianto entered he relaxed, seeing the pleasure on the man's face.

"Her wing is delightful, whimsical an almost elfin, just like her" he laughed as he settled into his chair, "I expected to see a horse wander out of a side room or something."

Gwen choked on her wine as she snorted and Elizabeth smiled, "She loves everything plant related. Animals and such. Another wildlife enthusiast will please her no end."

"I love animals" Ianto nodded as he took a bite and hummed, "Lovely. Honey basted? This is nice."

"I chose the menu" Gwen blurted.

"Of course you did" Ianto said without looking at her, "Perfect taste. I will endeavour to maintain it once I relieve you of the daily tasks."

Gwen frowned, "I might want to keep my position as house keeper I think."

Ianto looked at her with surprise, then Jack before he answered, "as you wish You are First wife. If you want to retain the entire job title of course. I will find another job that might provide. Child care, Cheryse might need a nurse as her time grows near. I could do that."

Gwen was gaping at him as Elizabeth said softly, "that is a sister-wife's job. I will take on that. Cheryse will need me. You can see to the children if you like, and that infernal garden."

Ianto looked at Jack who was struggling to clear his mouth, no doubt to argue and Ianto didn't want their first meal to be one of anger so he said, "I will love that. I am a fully trained chid carer. Your children shall be my children."

"Good" Gwen huffed softly, "At least you will have a place."

"Yes" Ianto said a Jack's hand found his under the table, "I shall."

He had never been so confused.


	6. truths

Ianto had spent an uneasy night trying to work out what had happened, relieved that it was now Wednesday. Officially his day and the day of the ceremony to bond him to the unit. A ping a the door had him moving through the overcrowded room, his mind picking the pieces he would like removed once Gwen was busy elsewhere.

"Jack!" Ianto said happily, remembering his mate preferred the shortened version.

"Hey, ready? Thought I would walk with you, check you are not running away" Jack smiled, offering his hand and Ianto took it before he realised what he was doing. As they walked Jack asked "Did you stay with her until she was asleep last night?"

"She was having spasms. I gave what help I could. Doctor Harper came this morning and checked her over. Not long now, a week or two and you will have another child for me to dote on" Ianto smiled.

"Here we are" Jack led Ianto into the study were the women and judge were waiting with Owen and another man who seemed to be bouncing off the walls, "John, you OK?"

"Yes, left something on the stove I think" he grinned back, "Or … Rose might have grabbed it."

"I did" Donna said as she flicked back her red locks, "For the love of gods man. Come on let's get this done."

"Bossy!"

It was a simple matter of signing some forms and then it was done. Gwen last to sign with a flourish as Ianto held her youngest offering, a little girl with Jack's eyes that seemed to drink Ianto in like an elixir, a large gummy smile as she stroked Ianto's chest.

"Precious" Ianto crooned, "Gorgeous, precious little sweetie. Yes you are …yes you are."

As Ianto held them it pressed on him that they were all girls. All five children provided were girls, the commons. Gwen must be uncomfortable as they waited for Cheryse to drop. She had not said what the sex of her baby was going to be, maybe she didn't know. Maybe she was getting a perverse satisfaction from teasing Gwen. Who knows. All he did know for sure was that the rare and elusive male child had not yet happened and is was clear Jack was still trying to provide what the agency wanted.

A boy.

If Cheryse did not provide would he need another wife? Would he ….wait. He was forced and chose Ianto as a means of cutting off their demands. Ianto stood with a slow dread as he finally saw that he was not needed as a childminder, as a house keeper or even as a friend. He was needed to shut up the powers-that-be that still waited for a boy child, one to each family unit wanted. Ianto looked over at Jack who was laughing with Owen, then at Gwen who looked decidedly satisfied with herself. Jack had said the two nights a week for the children, she had said for procreation. Jack was happy with his gifts, she was not. She didn't' want another wife to give that son. She wanted to give it, first wife, first son. He finally saw all the pieces fitting into place. Had Jack even chosen him? Or had she?

Cheryse looked like she was wilting and he moved to help her. Jack found his arms full of little girl as Ianto shoved the toddler at him and rushed to grab Cheryse, "easy love. Come on, sit down. Easy. You need some quiet."

"Typical" Gwen huffed, "All the work I put into this and she has to take the limelight."

"Stop it" Elizabeth hissed as she moved past Gwen to help their sister-wife "It is her first and you know she is sickly!"

Jack watched the interactions, Ianto's genuine concern as he cuddled her to him as a loving parental would a child and her smile told him that she had accepted his role as a nurturer. He knew Gwen would be the stickler, although she had agreed to Ianto it would take some time before she saw the worth of him. He moved to check things were OK.

Soon Cheryse was settled and calm, her spell passed. Jack considered things and knew this would be the best time "Ianto, come on. Let's go to bed now. I need to consummate."

Ianto looked up at him from where he knelt by the chair and then past him at Gwen's face. Her look of total horror told him she had not considered this part at all, moving to pluck at Jack's sleeve and whisper that he did not have to do that with the fourth, did he? Not a Gentile?

"Of course I do" Jack turned to her with surprise, "I must seal the bond. Ianto is not a servant or an employee. He is my fourth. I will have comfort from him, must learn to give it as well if we are to bond as a family. We all need to get along and I need to maintain my place as your Alpha. Enhance your calm."

Gwen caught the look of amusement in Elizabeth's face as she wafted past to help Cheryse, releasing Ianto to leave with Jack. Ianto caught it as well and was interested or see the interactions between the women.

Then Jack took his hand and it didn't matter anymore.


	7. joining

They ate in silence, the food provided for their first intimate meal not what Ianto would had chosen and he knew by Jacks' face it had been Gwen who had changed the menu from what he had wanted to provide. No doubt the food he had prepared himself already being picked over by her.

"Tomorrow I shall explore more. I would like a little kitchenette area, not that I am complaining about the level of the food it's just … I do not like spicy things" Ianto explained as he pushed his plate away, Jack following suit.

"This is not what I expected, definitely" Jack finally admitted.

"I do not know where my plates went. I spent a couple of hours making a very nice meal for us but apparently I was overruled and this was decided on instead" Ianto decided to start as he meant to go on. No complaining but truthing was good. "I think it was supposed to be helping, she may not have realised I had prepared something."

"Oh … she will have known" Jack sighed, "The staff are terrified of her, one probably spying on you and reporting back. I did warn you she can be wily."

"And I can be boring" Ianto replied sagely, "Come, that's enough. I do have dessert."

Jack looked up with interest as Ianto left and returned with a cake, a perfectly incredibly delicious cake that he groaned while eating, Jack watching each lick of that little tongue. Chocolate, Jack's favourite and it was a pleasant surprise to find it was Ianto's as well. They ate the whole damned thing.

"That was piggy" Ianto said as he placed his cake fork down and then snorted, "I do like cake."

"Me too" Jack said as he forced the last slice down …. For clear-up.

"I do like Katie and Toshiko. Owen has his hands full there" Ianto said as he rose to clear away the empty plates and Jack laughed as he took a mouthful of milk, Ianto turned to him again "Owen seems … lonely. That bravado thing … I guess his mother was not that loving?"

Jack could not hide his surprise in the insight given "Exactly. His father died when he was young and his mother did not want children. She was relieved that the first born was a boy and they did not have to remarry are try again. She was incensed that he was not taller, more handsome. His intelligence did not please her, as a male heir she wanted him to just be formidable. Instead he was sullen from the constant hen picking. They barely speak."

"Shame. I see the way Katie and Toshiko are with him, they love him dearly. He is clearly a good provider. Do you think the fact they each gave him a daughter diminishes that?" Ianto canted his head, "Toshiko is with child. I wonder… if it is a girl will another wife be chosen? They have such a nice family unit, I do not know how another would go."

"He worries about that too" Jack admitted as he rose and followed Ianto to the small food area where he placed the dirty plates. "You want your own kitchen. A sink and oveb and stuff. Cook for yourself, for me. Clear away. You will hate leaving those for the servants to collect later."

"Yes" Ianto nodded as he turned to face Jack, "I abhor mess. Never mind, we all need to adjust."

Jack reached out to touch Ianto's cheek and the touch was electric, both men freezing as they felt something. Then Jack had him, kissing him as he held him against the wall and Ianto responded, his arms siding around Jack to pull him closer, seal their bodies together.

Jack led him to the chambers where they undressed and slid into the bed, both nervous and trying to act like it was no big deal but as Jack slid in behind Ianto to hold him in the dark Ianto felt his body go rigid.

"It's OK, we don't have to tonight" Jack whispered, disappointment in the air.

Ianto knew he had to do something and rolled to face Jack, reaching between them and grasping the engorged cock that had been pressing against him, his own also throbbing, he placed them together and watched Jack's eyes widen in the half light.

"If we do not, we might both explode" Ianto hissed, "I need… something .. you drive me insane."

As he had hoped, it was all Jack needed to hear as he rolled Ianto onto his back and kissed him gently, manoeuvring them both until Ianto's legs were wrapped around Jack's waist, Jack sliding home. Ianto was open to receive ya might say, the evening meal and soft spoken conversation nothing compared to the touches across the table and the decadent noises while eating the cake and Jack had tried to remain calm, keep it simple but as Ianto cried out, his head thrown back to show his throat Jack knew he was gone.

They rocked and mewled as they both came, sealing their bond, pact … vows … whatever.

As both men lay panting, their foreheads together Jack finally relaxed.

Ianto was smiling, his hand stroking Jack's shoulders as he softly crooned and helped him through the afterthroes. They fitted.

The match was perfect.


	8. slightly adrift for a moment or two

Ianto woke to an empty bed, Jack rising early to go tend to some matter. The kiss goodbye had been gentle, as were the hands that had stroked and pulled, both of them gasping through a release as Jack had told him he was going to be a drug.

Ianto stretched and grinned at the ceiling, unbelievably satiated and aching in the nicest possible way. He had hoped for a physical relationship, had been prepared for a chaste life if needed and this was a lovely surprise.

He rose and headed to the bathroom where he decided to be decadent and had a lovely hot bath, part of him wanting to keep Jack on his skin but he is a stickler for cleanliness. Didn't matter. The bed smelt of him.

He dressed and headed out to find a servant standing outside his door. He jumped and so did the servant, then Ianto laughed softly, "You startled me. Should have knocked."

"Was not sure if you were awake sir" the young man said sheepishly.

Ianto smiled softly, "It's OK. I do not sleep in, up with the birds. Come, why were you waiting?"

"Mistress Gwen wanted me to tell you breakfast is at eight sharp." The man grimaced and Ianto saw the dislike there. Oh dear.

"So I have half an hour, lovely. Is Cheryse up yet?" Ianto said as he motioned for the man to walk, "I might see if she is wanting to go look at bird baths later."

"Birds?"

"I love birds. I want to put some feeders out, a couple of nest boxes and a bird bath. Encourage them to the garden so we might share something. She seems so young and alone. Gwen and Elizabeth seem close but the little one is nervy."

"She was from a poor family, a gifted one with musical ability. They hoped giving her to a wealthy family might help her with that" the young man found himself talking freely with the man who smiled so politely as he nodded, showing genuine interest, "She plays the cello."

"Really? I play piano and guitar" Ianto smiled, "Something else we can do together. Thank you for sharing that …."

"Emery" the boy smiled, "Emery sir."

"Please, just Ianto. I am only the fourth ya know" Ianto laughed, "Ah. Just the lady I was seeking."

Cheryse turned and lit up as she saw Ianto approaching, "Ianto!"

"Hello little mouse. Want to look at some catalogues to gain appetites?" Ianto asked and she nodded happily, going with him to the main lounge where Elizabeth sat doing needlework quietly, a little one at her feet as two more played on a mat nearby. Anwen was playing with another little girl close to her age and Ianto surmised it was Elizabeth's first born Lilith. Anwen, Lilith, Darla and Maggie the twins and baby Jenny.

Ianto spied the baby crawling about and scooped her up, "Ooooo, look. I found me a little num num."

He then proceeded to give her raspberries on her tummy as she laughed and clutched at him, a sweet toddler with a solid little frame. "You are adorable. I might gobble you right up!"

Gwen smiled as she stood watching Ianto fold to the floor, the girls all rushing to him as they had worked out within the first couple of meetings that he had cuddles to share. He looked over at Cheryse, "The brochures are there, I have marked the ones I like and you can narrow it down then later we can decide on a corner for the bath."

"Wonderful" she said with glee, sitting to look at the parked pages with interest.

Anwen was leaning on Ianto as he started to sing a welsh lullaby to the toddler in his arms, rocking the cherub who was crooning along happily. Jack entered behind Gwen and watched as Ianto kissed the little chubby face of his youngest, "Darling little Jenny Girl. I think you are a wonderful squishy bear, yeah!"

"Ianto!" Cheryse gasped, Ianto instantly turning to her and with the little one still in his arms he crawled over to her, "Quick! Here!"

Ianto placed his hand on her belly and lit up, obviously feeling the baby move as she placed her hand over his and smiled at him happily. Their heads almost touched as he leaned forward and laughed softly, the little one's hand moving to feel what he was, "See? That's you baby sister or brother. Wow, eh? That's a bubba in there."

"Ooooo"

Ianto kissed the little face some more, "You are so lovely. What a little star."

"Are we all ready for breakfast?" Gwen asked, Ianto looking up at her with open delight, then rising with the baby in his arms.

"Gwen! What a wonderful dress. You look like you should be on a magazine cover!" Ianto said happily, "I do like your style."

They walked to the dining room and a servant went to take the baby, "No! She is fine, I want a squishy bear today!"

Ianto moved from the governess before she could react, Jack moving to block as he made out he was stepping in beside Gwen and Ianto remembered it was her day to have him. Ianto sat in the seat Gwen had chosen for him, placing the little one on his knee then pulled a plate close and put some fruit on it.

"Ooooooooo"

Ianto found it adorable that she made the little noises as she reached for a slice, chewing happily as she helped him eat.

"You will need more now" Gwen sighed.

"No, I do not eat much breakfast. I am a grazer, like this one apparently" Ianto assured her, "You are so thoughtful though, thank you."

Jack changed the subject as Ianto clucked at the little one some more.

He had found his meaning.

He adored babies.


	9. titles

Ianto was in the garden, moving the bird bath about as Cheryse called out if it was right.

"To your left" she called softly, her hand over her eyes to shield from the sun "Wait. There."

"Left!" a little voice yelled, "Da left."

"Da left?" Ianto repeated in a high pitched tone, swinging to seize Anwen as she squealed, Lilith laughing as well. "you stinkers. Where are your sisters then, eh? Those twins hiding again?"

In the two weeks since the bonding he had cemented his place as a parental, the children all preferring to spend their days with him as he showered them with affection. It was a Sunday. Gwen's day. Ianto had asked and discovered that it was a Friday when Elizabeth had bonded with Jack, cementing the order of sharing. Three women and seven days had created a spare day. Ianto found it amusing that the Wednesday had always been a spare day until now. Hump Day. It tickled him in a way he could not explain as Jack had glanced over at him and smiled softly while giving the common name for the day.

Cheryse gasped softly her hands at her stomach and Ianto turned to smile, then he froze, twisting to place the child in his lap onto the ground and head for her, "Sweetie? Are you Ok?"

"I don't know. It feels … sort of … oh. It's all tight like someone is hugging me tight" she grimaced. Ianto turned to Anwen.

"Annie love, you are the biggest. Go get Mama Gwen, tell her we need her please" Ianto said waiting for the little girl to race off with Lilith running after her. He turned back to Cheryse, "Come on you. Let's slowly make our way to your rooms and hopefully it is no big deal."

Oh god, it's coming isn't it" she gasped.

"Yes, she is" Ianto said softly, "I heard you talking to her the other day, I know it's a girl."

"You didn't say anything!"

"It was not for me to burst Gwen's bubble of panic." Ianto snorted, "I know you've enjoyed that."

They giggled softly as they made their way to her birthing room, Ianto moving back as Owen entered with Jack but she called out "No, stay. Please."

Ianto hesitated and then moved back in to take her hand on the other side to Jack, both of them encouraging her as she bore down. Gwen stood in the doorway taking in the scene and then walked over to Ianto, "Move, that's my place to welcome the new one as the first wife."

"NO!" Cheryse screamed "HE IS MINE!"

"Steady on love" Jack laughed softly, "Technically he's mine but we all share love, it's OK. Your brother-husband is not going anywhere. It's OK."

Another three hours of pain before the little one slid into the world and Ianto rushed to help Owen, his hands shaking as he accepted the small bundle, moving to show Cheryse, "Look, a tiny little gem!"

"Gem. Gemima" she panted softly as she looked at the little red face of her first child, "I always liked that name."

"I had an Aunt Gemima" Jack said with delight, "Sweet and almost angelic. Died of Mars consumption. Really? Gemima? I like it."

Ianto knew as soon as it happened, swinging to look at Gwen in the doorway, her face also red but for a different reason as he overstepped and he went to apologise but the baby made that little kitten call they do when new, turning his attention back to her.

"Look at all this hair, no wonder you had heartburn" he gushed as he placed her on her mama's chest, "Perfect. Wonderfully perfect."

"Thank you Ianto" she sighed as she stroked the little face that was starting to relax and show Jack's mouth.

Jack glanced up as Ianto kissed Cheryse's hand and then rose to leave, the discomfit clear in the manner of his exit and Jack took a moment while Toshiko was helping clean his wife up to go check if Ianto was OK.

He did not expect what he walked into.

Gwen was raging, furniture overturned and the vase of flowers on the floor as she screamed in Ianto's face "That was my place. How dare you come in here and think you can take my place. I am first. Me. Me! You are nothing. Just the forth, just the… the… relief!"

Jack saw something in Ianto's face as he flinched and realised this was not something Ianto was unaccustomed to, wondering how long Gwen had been saying such things and he thought back to the gentle love making, the kind warmth offered with no complaints.

"Actually Gwen, he is not forth" Jack found himself saying with more calm than he felt, "Technically he is First Gentile."

Silence, even the dog under the chair poking it's head out to look at him like he had lost his goddamned mind. Jack felt more assertive as Ianto blinked slowly. "Gwen, you are my first wife, then Liz, then Cher. Of course Ianto is not a wife … he is my husband. A Gentile. He is first Gentile. If I choose another husband then he would be head of the male side of the family."

Jack saw the change in Ianto as his back straightened and his face softened to that one Jack knew. Affectionate and giving. Kind.

"That's why he is head housekeeper. He is first Spouse, after all he is male. They are so rare it was a boon for me to be offered three male mates in the choosing book. I am so glad I chose well, the gods guiding me." Jack went to go back in to his wife and child, hesitating as he looked back "And Gwen? It's not about your wants or needs. It's about mine. I am the Alpha here."

He felt much better as Cheryse grinned up at him with a weak pride.

Gods, he wished it had been a boy though. He did not want to lay with these women any more than he had to but another girl? Really? He was fond of the women but had never thought he might find love. Not real love. Now he had, it was bitter sweet that it was at a time where a male heir was something so regulated and until one was provided he had to keep trying.

If only he could be with Ianto.

Just him.


	10. news

Time moved on, a routine settled in with Ianto being the one the children all went to for cuddles and affection, Elizabeth surprised to find a welcome room in Ianto's quarters for all of them, like the family room but more cosy. Ianto encouraged them in, fed and pampered them, made them feel like family.

They were family.

The only one not happy was Gwen, watching the touches and glances between the two men, she made a show of reminding Jack when it was her day for him, preferring to find things for the two of them to do that did not involve the others. She started to create firm divisions and it was starting to show. She had worked out that they were intimate and clearly did not like it. She had started to rebel.

Tonight was no exception, Jack waiting patiently in the Main Family Room for his spouses to arrive, news he wanted to share. He watched Gwen enter first "You told them?"

"Yes Jack love, they all know. I sent one of the kitchen girls" Gwen assured him as she settled in her preferred chair by the fire, "They will be here soon."

Elizabeth entered followed by Cheryse, and they settled, looking around for Ianto. They waited. Time passed and Jack became impatient, "Where's Ianto?"

"He was heading to his quarters to change his pants, little Jen had spilt her drink but that was ages ago" Cheryse frowned.

Jack frowned as he looked at his watch and cursed, "Stay here."

He strode across the landing past the other doors to Ianto's and entered without knocking. Ianto looked up with surprise from the baby he was cuddling gently "Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

Ianto blinked, "I am holding Gem. Apparently you wanted your wives for something."

"And you!" Jack spluttered, "Gwen said you were ducking out of things all the time, you really think I would not mind you ignoring my request?"

Ianto rose and carefully placed the baby in her crib then turned to Jack, "Please lower your voice, the others are asleep in their room. Now, for one thing, there was no message for me, only them. Was I supposed to know by means of telepathic communication? Hmmm?"

"I sent word for you as well!" Jack spluttered.

"No you did not. I received no such communication!" Ianto snarled, his hackles rising, "I might be a Gentile but I am still a man and if you ever come in here and challenge me again you had better be ready to back it up. How dare you shout the odds like that with the babans in here. If you give me a couple of minutes to get the nanny in here to mind the girls I shall be right along."

Jack went back to the main room with a feeling of weirdness. Ianto had sounded so … officious like he was trying to return a damaged library book or something. It was not until he was entering the room that it registered what Ianto had actually said.

He hadn't been invited?

"Gwen? Who did you send to get Ianto?" he asked and she looked at him with wide eyes. He knew. In that moment he knew for sure that he had been a complete bastard not noticing a rift. "Oh Gwen."

Ianto stormed into the room and walked over to stand behind Cheryse's chair "Right. Have at it."

Jack blinked, the anger coming off the handsome man in waves as he gripped the back of the chair, his eyebrows raised in fake interest.

"Um … I wanted to let everyone know that I have been offered a posting off-world" Jack said slowly.

"What?" Gwen gaped, "Hoe long would you be gone?"

"WE…" Jack said calmly "Would be moving to Devalon Prime."

"Moving?" Elizabeth squeaked with surprise.

"Yes. I will go ahead and prepare. When I have secured lodgings for all of us I will send for you all. We will settle there as one of the founding families." Jack gushed, "The natives are quite happy to embrace us into their community."

"How long?" Elizabeth asked with horror, "Before we are all together again?"

"Three months on the outside" Jack assured her, "We will be able to survive that right? The best part is … if we are on a new planet we are not bound by the laws of this one. No more commitment for a son!"

"What!" Gwen squeaked, "But we are so close. I am sure the next one might be…"

"Gwen, I make daughters." Jack sighed, "All the daughters I have sired, both now and with my first family? Come on. Ten children in my lifetime and no boys. No, I obviously only make girls."

"Ten?" Ianto said softly, "what do you mean? First family?"

"My first family, I was young when first bonded. My first mate …. We… it was loving and kind. A second wife was chosen after the third baby girl but the poor girl was struck with Gorvit."

"Gorvit." Ianto repeated with horror, the sickness that had killed so many … especially the young men leaving this problem of few males in the population.

"First her, then the baby. Then my first wife then my children, one by one" Jack slumped, "I don't talk about it."

"Clearly not, you never told me" Ianto said softly, his heart aching for the man's loss. This explained why he let Gwen have so much leeway, why the children were so young, the marriages so fresh.

He had lost it all.

"Well then" Ianto said after a few moments of silence, "I guess we need to talk logistics. Gwen will be head of the household while you are gone. As the only male I will be the one to step in beside her as support and general order. Elizabeth, I will need you to step up with the children as Cheryse is still slightly poorly. Cheryse, you focus on Gem and yourself. We will do the hard business. Gwen and I can make this work, I have every faith in her as our first."

Gwen looked at Ianto with surprise, fully expecting him to throw her under the bus and she smiled softly, "thank you Ianto."

Ianto nodded and hoped he would survive the next three months.


	11. take another little piece of my broken heart why don't you

Ianto was surprised to find Gwen was happy to let him lead and for the first time in his life he became the man of the house. Didn't half feel weird. Jack watched with interest as well, Ianto asserting himself was a rarity and more than once Jack approached him for affection only to have Ianto beg off as too tired, giving his last nights away to the other wives claiming it wasn't fair to take their last possible chances of falling on again.

The last night before leaving was a Wednesday and Jack was determined to have one last evening with his husband, striding into the quarters to find Ianto laid out on the sofa with a cloth over his face.

"Ianto?"

Ianto sat up and looked at him blearily, fatigue coming off him on waves and Jack felt his gut twist as he saw how hard Ianto had already been working to let him go, "Goram, are you OK?"

Jack sat and reached for Ianto, used to the gentle pulling back but he was surprised when Ianto erupted from the sofa and strode over to a jug of iced tea, pouring himself a glass, "Your last night. Best spend it with Gwen, don't you think? She is First Wife."

"Hump day" Jack said softly as he rose and moved in behind Ianto, "I wanted to spend it with my Hump Mate."

Ianto sighed and turned to face him, the fatigue now raw as Jack frowned "Ianto, you are exhausted. Come on. We don't have to have relations if you don't feel like it, just cuddles. I want your scent on me, I want to take that with me. Come on."

Ianto seemed to consider and Jack had a moment of surprise when he realised Ianto might actually refuse him his marital right but then he nodded and headed to the bedroom where they got into the bed and Jack held him tightly, "I'm sorry. You didn't sign up for this, I know you are angry with me."

"Not angry" Ianto said into the darkness of the room "Disappointed that this has not worked. Our bonding is … tenuous still. Now you are leaving when we are just starting to find a rhythm. It is my burden, I must remember this is for the hive, for the greater good and not be so selfish. I just … I shall die every day without you to breathe in. You are my oxygen. I let you get inside me and now … now I shall be lost."

"Oh Ianto, if I could I would take you with me" Jack stroked his fuzzy chest he loved so much, "I will miss you too. Our last night, come on love. Let's just enjoy the warmth of one another and send me off with good thoughts, yeah?"

"You had better come back" Ianto muttered as he snuggled into Jack's arms and gave in, "I will never forgive you if you choose one of them as a wife and abandon us."

Jack laughed softly as he kissed Ianto's forehead and assured him that the other species was interesting but not as pretty as what he already had bonded to.

.

.

.

.

The ship rose majestically into the air heading for the huge space port above, Ianto watching until it was going into the clouds before letting his gaze drop to Anwen whose face was covered with tears. The twins were strapped into a huge buggy with Elizabeth and Gwen standing with the two older children. Cheryse clutched her baby to her chest with open grief as she watched Jack leave then she bent to place the little one back into her own pram. Anwen gave a noisy sob of sorrow.

"Come on now, it's OK. I want to cry too" he crooned as he knelt and pulled her into his arms, "But you have Mama, Mother Lizzie and Mother Cheryse. And me, you have little old me too. We will all look after one another until Daddy comes home and we will all tell him off when he does. OK? Come on, how about we go get some ice-cream and decide what we are having for our evening meal, we all get to talk it over and choose something we all want."

"Really?" Darla asked in her little toddler lisp, "We can have picks?"

"Why not. Special occasion, not every day we are brave for Daddy" Ianto rose with a determined squaring of his shoulders, "Come on. I want chocolate syrup on mine."

As he walked pushing the twins in their buggy, Cheryse pushing her own little dot, Elizabeth walked with the older two children. Gwen moved close to Ianto, their bodies almost touching as she glanced at him "Will we?"

"Will we what? Choose a meal?"

"Be OK" she whispered.

"Of course we will sister, we have each other do we not?" Ianto assured her, "We can only hold on and hope for the best. If we all hold on together we will surely be safer? Warmer? He has high hopes for us to survive. Goddess knows what that man thinks sometimes but at least he chose well with his mates. We are all strong, all intelligent and you are a capable First. We will get through this … if we do not kill one another."

She snorted softly and placed her hand over his on the buggy handle for a moment before moving away.

It was going to kill them all a little.

Some more than others.


	12. money

"I don't care!" Gwen was raging, her arms pumping as Elizabeth hurried the children away and Ianto rose from the seat at the desk to confront the rampaging woman.

"Gwen, we cannot afford it. You have seen the budget, Jack left us limited funds and we must…"

"You came with dowry, I know you did. To take a Gentile, there is money given as compensation for no children, I know the fucking laws!" she spat, "I want…"

"Jack took it!" Ianto lost his temper and roared back, "Jack took the dowry, Jack took my personal funds, and he took everything else to sink onto the new house. I have nothing. I came into this family comfortable, could have live the rest of my life on what I have saved. Jack gained it as my Alpha! He has all but empted the bank accounts and taken the credits with him!"

"What?" Gwen stopped blustering about to stare at Ianto, "How much?"

Ianto sighed softly, pulling out a ledger and shoving it at her, "There. This is what I was worth before I gave it all to you lot!"

Gwen pouted and saw the numbers, seeing that her husband had chosen a very well to do mate indeed. She also looked at the small number at the bottom of the last page, showing Jack had taken the thousands of credits out.

"This is why you kept asking him to come back" she whispered with horror, "Made him promise not to forget us. You think he will run?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe you and the girls … but I am expendable. Especially now, I am no longer worth anything to you am I!" Ianto slumped back into the chair, "These last four weeks have been hell for me too, I miss him too but attacking everyone like we stole him away from you is not helping. Goram, we need to get past this competition thing. After all … none of us have him now."

Gwen sank into a chair, still hiding the ledger, "He left us so little to live on. This is supposed to last us three months? What we usually spend in one?"

"His reasoning is that he will not be here and he is the most expensive. If we are careful we will be ok and you can see, there is still a little left in my coffers. I know we all have a little squirreled away. We might have to throw it all into the pot to get past this. Jack was foolish not to talk to us about this, to think without knowing the true costs around here. My budget will work but we cannot buy a hat or fucking coat because it ticked our fancy." Ianto said softly, rubbing his face, "The children need things too."

"Yes. Yes of course" Gwen rose and placed the ledger on the desk, "Ianto … thank you for your hard work, I know this is not easy for you either. Goddess. He had better have found us a fucking palace!"

Ianto snorted softly and rose, ever the gentleman and they walked to the door, Gwen turning to face him "Come to the evening meal, you've not eaten with us in almost two weeks."

"I am so tired at the end of the day. Jack left so much to do, so many loose ends to tie up before we can depart. I will, I am sorry. I need some companionship" Ianto agreed, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly, "thank you Gwen, for thinking of me."

She nodded and left, Ianto closing the door and resting his forehead against it as he cursed softly and then went back to the sofa, sinking onto it and dragging the damp cloth back over his face. That had cost him, moving about and acting like he was fine. Goram, he thought he might have to throw up in the waste bin one part of it.

Eat with them?

Damn it!


	13. oops?

Ianto woke to the sound of something. A rumble. Thunder?

He sat up and looked over at the little lump in the bed that was Anwen, snuck in once again and he smiled as he reached over to pull her blankets up, and then kiss her. A storm was coming and it was not friendly. He rose and padded to the windows, pulling open the blinds to look out at the darkness, lightning filling the sky and making his bowels twist.

He spun, grabbing the little girl as he ran for the fire alarm, striking at it as he pulled bedding from the foot of the bed to wrap her in and then he ran for the corridor where the others were blearily coming out and looking around.

"FLOOD!" he screamed thrusting Anwen at her mother, "Get everyone to the roof, hurry it's coming fast. I think the dam burst."

Gwen seized her child and turned to grab a twin as she and Elizabeth ran for the stairs and Ianto turned to run for Cheryse who could sleep through a fire alarm no problem, slamming into her quarters to rouse her as the baby cried softly. Damn it. She had earplugs in again and he revisited the urge to scold her for such a thing with a new child but now was not the time, pulling at her as he struggled to wake her as well as scoop up the baby, "Go."

She finally got the idea that there was a problem, running with him for the stairs and servants stormed up with them carrying what they could. They stood watching the town below get engulfed then the monster headed for them.

"Oh Goddess save us" Elizabeth whispered.

"Everyone get down, sit on the roof, we might get movement and…" Ianto was still speaking as Elizabeth gasped with horror, turning to see Cheryse disappearing back down the stairs.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Gwen roared, taking the baby from Ianto so he could go after the stupid girl, racing down the stairs to find water already pouring in.

"Rissy, what the hell!" Ianto roared as he struggled to her and she trust a book at him with wide eyes, Ianto recognising the book of her family. Ianto gaped at her, then seized her arm, "You will be the death of me. For fucksake, did you not back these up to the Mainframe like I told you?"

"Didn't get time" she panted as they exploded up to the roof where Gwen stormed over to scream at her for her stupidity.

Ianto took the baby who was also screaming, trying to soothe the poor mite and he looked up in time to see Gwen shove Cheryse and the young girl started the stagger back from the force of the blow. He could only watch with horror as she lost her footing and tumbled over the edge of the roof into the raging water that was consuming the house below.

"NO!" he screamed running to the edge to look down but she was already gone, Gwen's hand over her mouth with wide eyes horror at what had happened and she swung to address everyone.

"An accident, you all saw. She tripped, Gods, she tripped. Ianto… go after her" she demanded and he looked at her with horror.

"Have you gone mad? She's gone. What would it serve for me to go in and drown as well? Look at the water, it's like a washing machine down there. Gods, I hope it was quick. She told me she can't swim" Ianto sighed, looking over again and then a gasp from Elizabeth had him looking up in time to see Gwen advancing.

He moved from the edge of the roof and looked at her with open accusation, Elizabeth moving to stand with him and glare at her as well. The children were hysterical and clung to his legs, Elizabeth trying to hide them from the rain in her skirts as she pressed against Ianto.

"What. I was going to pull you back from the edge" Gwen simpered, looking around at the horrified staff that were moving to cover them as well, "Honest. He is the one supposed to be looking after us, my husband left him in charge!"

Ianto gaped as Elizabeth sank back down to sit on the roof, crooning as she tried to comfort the poor little baby, Ianto looking at the pale faces with open shock. No one spoke. Finally he also sank to the ground reaching for the baby but Gwen stepped between them, "No. She is ours now. We are her mothers."

Ianto withdrew and leaned against the chimney stack as the house shuddered and shook, the furniture inside no doubt pummelling the walls. He was relieved that at least the structure was sound and was holding its own against the onslaught.

First light brought rescue vessels and Ianto was last to board, sitting separate from the others with his own shock and sorrow, the vessel carrying them to safety.

For now.

His gaze fell on Gwen several times and her look of … triumph? … was unnerving as she repeatedly told people that her sister-wife had tripped and gone in. Lost. He heard his name as well but did not care anymore.

He just wanted Jack.


	14. confusion

OK another chapter since you asked politely...

.

.

.

14

They were safe, fed and given quarters. Ianto hoped to speak to Jack but knew so many were trying to reach loved ones that it might not be possible. He got medically checked and given what he needed to sleep, then woke to late afternoon and knocking. He opened the door to Elizabeth, her face strained, "Finally. I thought I would never find you, they separated us and I was unable to find your name on the list. They put you down as Jones, not Harkness."

"The bonding is still so new, the emergency server might not have caught up as facial recog is used" he supposed as he let her in, "No Gwen?"

"She is busy with …well. Whatever." Elizabeth lumped in the bed, "The children are in a crèche, at least they are happy. The baby is with a wet-nurse for now."

"Yes. Milk" Ianto had not thought of that and rubbed his face, "The water?"

"Receding finally" she sighed, "They say tomorrow we may be allowed back to scavenge for what we can salvage."

"Shit" Ianto flopped into a chair, rubbing his face "Any word from Jack?"

"Gwen spoke to him, he's apparently trying to get travel back" she replied and Ianto felt a spark of annoyance that he had missed it, they were all supposed to take calls together as a group. I guess things were extreme right now. She thought the same "I wasn't there either, it was unexpected she said. Gods, I don't know what she told him."

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Still in shock, I cannot believe it happened like that, so fast." She shook her head, "Gwen lost her shit. I mean … I didn't know what to do. She's First Wife we should not even speak to the doctors but … I told Owen when he checked me over. I think he's going to tell Jack for us. I don't know what else to do."

"None of us do love" Ianto assured her with obvious relief that she had thought to tell Owen when he had been too stunned, "I don't know what to do either. This is horrid. I was hoping to speak with Jack but if I am not listed as Harkness I will not be able to get a call out to him. You try again, surely Gwen did not use our only call on her own. Right?"

"Come eat with me, it feels do weird being alone. I'm scared of her and don't know what to do" Elizabeth begged so he rose and dressed quickly, going with her to the Galley where they settled for an afternoon meal. Gwen found them there staring at their plates in silence.

"So, Jack has secured a seat" she said as she sat and looked at them both, "Hopefully tomorrow or the next day he will be here and we can sort out what will happen."

"Can we go with him? Or do we need to remain here" Elizabeth asked carefully, not wanting to anger her, "Does he have a house yet?"

"What did I just say?" Gwen snapped, then took a breath and sighed, "sorry. I don't know, the connection was rough. All I know is that he knows what happened and is racing back as fast as he can. But our priority now is the children."

Ianto agreed and rose for the table, bowing to his sister-wives and then leaving to hunt out said children for some reinsuring cuddles. He was surprised to find the door blocked, "ID"

"What? Oh, sorry" Ianto held up the ID bracelet and the man scanned it then frowned.

"You don't have any children here"

"My sister wives … theirs" Ianto pointed to the girls he could see, "There. The twins. My Sister-wife Eliza…"

"You are not a Harkness, listed as a Jones. Besides, one of the sister-wives had requested extra security while here. It means only a direct mother can collect their child. Extended can't even if you could prove connection." the man shrugged.

"And baby Gemima? Her mother is dead" Ianto challenged with growing anger.

"Taken by … Gwyneth Harkness" the man said, "Not even here and if she was, you are not a mother."

Ianto gaped.

He then turned and stormed off with growing anger, how dare she do this. He found the two women where he had left them and demanded to know what he was removed from the family unit list, why he could not see the kids. Elizabeth paled as she realised Gwen could lock her out as well, take all the children as her own as First Wife. They were in deeper shit than first thought.

"Must be the facial recog thing." Gwen simpered, "I will try to sort it out, looks like they have a few glitches to correct around here. Government finding, see?"

Ianto glowered at her, knowing full well that order had to be given, the system does not impose it. He rose and left them again, this time seeking to contact Jack but was told once again that he was listed as a Jones, single and therefore not entitled to a spousal contact call. Ianto stood staring at the man then finally got some brains, seeking Toshiko who listened with her mouth open while Owen fussed on him.

"You need to calm down, your blood pressure is so high your head might explode" Owen warned. "Beth told me what happened and I am trying to get to Jack … calm down!"

"She has hobbled me! First she kills Cheryse, then she removes me from the children, now from the family unit. I don't know what she is doing but I feel it is not good. Not good at all" Ianto argued as Owen checked him and hummed with annoyance.

Ianto was right.

This did not smell good at all.


	15. not gonna like this

Ianto stood in the remains of Cheryse's garden, the place at least four foot deep with silt and goddess knows what else. Finally cleared to return for scavenging, he now saw there was very little worth saving.

"Shit" Ianto sighed, kneeling where he thought the plaque was for her garden, digging in the muck with his hands. A shadow fell over him and he looked up expecting to see one of the guards who had brought him to scavenge but finding someone else entirely.

"JACK!" he rose with relief, heading for his mate only to see Jack step back, then he remembered the filth, "Oh. Sorry. Looking for her things, the plague and little fairy houses. Hoped they might be here somewhere but wishful thinking I guess. I am so relieved to see you, Cheryse…"

"I know! Please, being here is … morbid" Jack interrupted and motioned "Come on. We have to have a meeting, I need you back at base"

Ianto looked around one more time and then smiled softly as he washed his hands with a bottle of water then followed Jack to the hopper. They settled and he reached for Jack's hand onto to see it pulled away again. He was upset, of course he was but Ianto was now detecting something else.

Anger?

"Jack?" he said softly, "Cariad?"

Jack looked out the window and Ianto finally saw something that he didn't like at all. Jack was struggling with something. "Cariad, what is it? As a family we can …."

"Just sit there will you?" Jack whispered, "Please. I can't stand this."

Ianto pulled back and sat with confusion, following his husband to the quarters once they were at the base. Gwen was waiting with Elizabeth, her head held high as she watched Jack and Ianto enter, her nostrils flaring like a wild horse and Ianto knew with sudden clarity that she and Jack had already spoken without him.

"You had a meeting without me" he blurted, Elizabeth turning to Gwen with confusion even as Gwen nodded. Even with the drugs onboard Elizabeth knew something was happening and she tried to get to Ianto for comfort but Gwen seized her arm.

"I felt Jack needed the truth, without interruption or theatrics. I laid it out calmly and rationally. He understands what happened" Gwen replied.

Ianto looked at Jack, "What did she tell you? That Rissy tripped? OR that she pushed her?"

Jack frowned, "She said you would say that. Ianto … gods. This has been a terrible accident and … I really hoped things would be OK. You would all gel and it would all work while I was away. Gwen has told me about the money, about your extravagance and that she and the children had been going without. Your anger and stubbornness. Ianto… I know what happened on that roof and… I don't know what to say. You let her drown, she fell and you stood there and could have gone in after her but … you stood there."

Ianto looked at Gwen, "I was not the only one on the roof with you, others saw as well. You think they will all tell your version? They are all so afraid they will lie for you?"

"See? This is how he speaks to me when you are not here" Gwen pointed and Ianto knew it was all over as Jack's face fell and he looked at his feet.

"Jack, we need counselling. All of us, we need separate statements, an investigation into..." Ianto tried one last time for reason but Gwen was ready to shoot him down.

"I can't do it" Gwen said haughtily, "I refuse. I am First Wife. I have the right of refusal. Six months right?"

Ianto watched Jack look up with open surprise as Gwen addressed their lawyer who Ianto had not noticed in the corner of the room.

"Until it is six months from bonding ceremony, I have the right as a First Wife to refuse the bonding. If there is not a full bonding of all the family unit. There is not, I claim my right. I refuse the bond. I do not want HIM in my family anymore. He has cost us enough."

"Gwen!" Jack said aghast, "What are you doing for the love of…"

"I HAVE RIGHTS!" she screamed, "I want the bond reversed! He is a jinx."

Elizabeth started to weep as she rocked back and forth, shocked to silence. Ianto looked from one face to another and then felt himself start to lose control so he spun on his heel and ran for his own room where he locked the door and then sank to the floor to weep bitterly for what had happened.

Jack came to the door and knocked, calling his name several times and begging he let him in but there was no point. Ianto had to protect himself now, he had to do whatever he could to retrieve what he needed to survive.

Step one was accepting the decision that he knew was already registered. He rose and called for a lawyer, asking about his Dowry and was assured it must be returned intact. Then he lay on the bed and tried to relax, not good to be so upset. Had to calm down.

If only for the poor little baby.

What a mess to be born into.

Ianto wept.


	16. stalemate?

Time to sign the papers and annul the mess. A week had passed without contact, Ianto refusing any and all attempts by Jack or Elizabeth to talk. What was the point. He knew from the last failure that this was a done deal. Gwen had won. He had to distance himself to survive now.

Ianto stood waiting and when called took a deep breath and entered the room where the others were already signing papers. He fought the urge to cover his small bump that had become more obvious in the last couple of days, hoping the loose clothing would serve him as he walked to the end of the table as far from the others as he could be and waited for his turn to sign.

Jack glanced at him, then took a second longer look and straightened up. "Ianto? Are you OK? Owen keeps demanding an audience with me but I have been too busy with the clean-up. Is it something about you? You look …"

"None of your business now, is it" he said softly in reply, reaching for a pen and the robe shifted, the bump visible for a moment before he straightened again and Jack froze, his eyes drinking in the proof of seeding. The reason Ianto had not followed her into the water now clear as Ianto signed the first page and turned it over, his hands shaking.

Gwen was sitting serenely as Elizabeth sat and wiped her face, trying to remain calm as she still tried to understand what was happening. IT had been a week and the first time they had been together in that time. Gwen had been quick to get medical help for her, a mild sedation as Gwen told everyone Elizabeth was still in such a deep state of shock that the doctors stated she should not sign as well, unable to process events, as she blearily looked around the room and settled her gaze on her friend "There you are … Gwen said you were gone away … I … Are you OK Ianto? So pale."

Ianto went to reply, glancing up at her as the paper was ripped from under the pen and Jack tore it neatly in half, dropping the pieces back on the table as everyone gaped.

Ianto straightened up and looked at him, "What now? Want to bicker about my money some more? Is that it? Well … fifty percent then. We will re-sign right now if you give me back half what I brought to the union, just let me go."

"Money?" Gwen squeaked "What? We don't owe you anything. You owe us a life!"

Jack began to pace, his hands as fists at his sides and then he turned to one of the staff in the room, "Go get my daughter. Anwen."

"I told you, she is traumatised" Gwen started to complain as the woman raced to fetch the child, Gwen still going, "I told you not to question her about it, she still has nightmares!"

Jack told her to shut up and they waited, Anwen entering and seeing Ianto, then crying with relief as she ran to him, clambering up as he sat to embrace her. She snuggled against him and cried for a while then settled.

"Anwen, what happened to Mama Cheryse" Jack asked.

"Mama pushed her and she fell" she child said sadly, "She tried to push Taddy too but he got away from her."

Jack stood looking at the child, then turned to Gwen. He stared at her as she simpered, "She is mistaken. A little one, twisted it in her mind, he has been telling her lies, convinced her to say that."

"How could he?" Elizabeth asked serenely through her drug induced haze, "you stopped all contact after the rescue. He is not even allowed to hold the baby let alone speak to the girls. You registered him as a guest, you made sure he was not connected in the register. He has no rights."

Gwen swung to snarl and Jack looked at Ianto again, "Are you with child?"

Ianto did not answer, glaring at him silently as he tapped his finger against the desk then he turned to the lawyers, "Can I seek separation if it is now being challenged by another hive mate? I only need the First Wife to sign right? Not Jack? Get the paperwork done and I will forego the money. I do not care if I sleep in the street, I will have freedom from this farce!"

Jack stepped in front of the doors, stopping any movement for paperwork as he stared at Ianto. "You wish to leave me that badly?"

"I wish to live. She will kill me when you leave us behind again. I have nothing but what is mine, my money already sunk into your dream for your family I am not welcome in. She wants me gone. I am gone. I would rather breathe as well" Ianto said without looking at Jack his gaze firmly on the wall, "Let me go. You do not love me or you would have come to me to comfort, not accuse. You would have asked me about what happened, not just her. Go. I will not be where I am in danger. Not again."

"You are seeded. That is my baby in your belly!" Jack pointed and Ianto snorted softly as Anwen looked down with interest.

"Taddy? Is that a baby?"

"Yes. I am going to have my own baby to care for all on my own. Shame about the money but I have friends who will help me. I will survive without my savings. Do not worry darling, I will be OK" Ianto assured her. Gwen was looking around with open horror as she tried to understand what was happening, Jack openly upset. It was all going to custard and she could see it slipping out of her control.

"I claim rights!" Jack said, "He cannot leave. He has my property inside him!"

Ianto gaped as Gwen screamed with anger, then she looked furtively about and whispered, "How do you know it is yours? He was friendly with so many servants, the Gentile Gerry who was wed to the cook. Long nights out in the darkness catching fireflies, if you can believe that! Returning flushed and panting … perhaps it is his?"

"Yes" Ianto said blandly, "It is another Gentile's child. Of course. Jack never loved me, we did not seed. Sign and let me go live with another."

"Gladly!" Gwen sneered.

"No." Jack sat and looked at Ianto with sorrow, "Tiger, I am sorry. Please. I need … I need a moment to get this right in my head I am so confused. Ianto. Stop. Please."

"I am not the one who started this!"


	17. decisions made without consultation

Ianto sat on the closed lid of the toilet in the lawyer's bathroom staring at the paperwork with open surprise, not only had Jack signed away ownership of Ianto he had promised to repay what was owed if the bonding failed. Also, Ianto would retain custody of the baby if he sought out of the bonding... even outside of the six month limit.

Ianto wondered if SHE knew, then a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he rose to unlock the bathroom. Elizabeth looked apologetic "He sent me to see if you are OK. You've been in here forever."

He seized her arm and yanked her in, relocking the door and thrusting the paperwork at her. She read it twice with her mouth open then looked up at him "Don't show her. She doesn't know, will be infuriated is she knows he promised this."

"I know" Ianto sighed, "My tummy can't take much more of this. I don't know how much is lingering space sickness and how much is morning sickness."

"Most probably plain old stress" Elizabeth consoled, "Hells teeth. I know he cares for you but …. Wow. He weeps for you, when he thinks we can't see. He is so ashamed. Gwen gets no privelidges now."

"Good"

"Ianto…"

"I do not absolve him. This does not take away what happened to Cheryse ... the need for it in the first place" Ianto shook his head, "It will be a long time before I trust him again and now I know my path, I will walk it with my head high and my bed empty. As it should be I suppose. I am seeded. No need to join me again."

"Unless it's a boy he can…" her voice petered off as Ianto continued to fiddle with the papers. "Do you know? Owen … did he scan … do you know?"

Ianto sat and looked at her in the mirror, her hands going to her mouth "No. Really?"

"Yeah. It's a boy" Ianto let his head fall back, looking at her with sorrow. "He doesn't know. I've not told anyone, please don't let on. If she knows she might poison my food or something."

"Oh my stars. Goram, you are in so much danger. She did that to Cheryse as she was pissed at her for being sickly all the time … you … gods"

"Yeah, I am not going near the edge of ANYTHING I assure you" Ianto rolled his eyes and she smiled softy.

"I do like you ya know. I am sorry it's come to this but … please. Don't give up on us yet. I was so pleased to see you entering the hive. Jack's delight in finally having a male mate, he prefers men. Please" Elizabeth said softly.

"I am trying" Ianto promised rising and they headed back to the outer quarters. He stowed the papers under some books in one of his bags, Jack watching silently as Elizabeth nodded to show Ianto was OK. They returned to the private berth and Ianto moved over to the little ones then smiled as he plucked one up for a cuddle, Gwen moving to seize her daughter back and walk away as Ianto sat with an empty lap once more. He rose and headed to the bed where he lay down, another girl moving to lay with him and cuddle in.

Gwen looked over and saw Anwen moving in that direction but Jack stepped in-between "Get back. How dare you deny my child love from a parental. Check yourself woman."

Gwen gaped at him as he never spoke to her like this, then tried to glare at Ianto again but found Elizabeth was standing the way as well "You heard our husband. Go tend your children. I am too busy with my own to tend yours anymore. Especially as Gemima is not yours."

"Hold on…" she spluttered.

"Natural order. When a sister-wife dies, the next in the chain takes the children. Elizabeth or Ianto are closest, not you" Jack said with a measure of smugness. Jack sat at the table and they all fell into silence for some time then Jack began to speak.

"I have been considering things. You know … I did not choose you Gwen. You were chosen as my first wife by my mother. As is the way. I have tried to bond, love and do what is asked of me. Time and time again I feel betrayed. Finally, after three wives I get a husband, all I ever wanted even as a small child was a man to hold me in the dark. Now it is seen as some sort of challenge?" Jack looked over at Gwen "I do not want you to speak. Listen. Ianto cared for Gem at first, the next in line can be down as well as up. If Ianto takes Gem and then has his own they can be raised like the twins. Have one another. Elizabeth has her hands full, also Gem has connected with Ianto. Bonded. I decide that Ianto is to take the baby. Raise both as siblings in his wing."

"Wing?" Ianto finally spoke.

"The new house. Wings. Four separate quarters for my wives. Like a star or … cross so each wing gets light and overlooks a garden. I knew Cheryse would …" Jack stopped and sighed softly "Well. You will each have your own space."

"Maybe you should too" Ianto muttered, "Take the fourth wing as your own place so you can have a night off occasionally. Your own shit scattered so you are not going from wing to wing looking for your fucking book you are currently reading."

Jack blinked as he looked over at the bed "you know … that's a god idea. One night a week to me."

Gwen swung to gape as she realised Ianto was also moving up the chain of dominance somehow.

.

.

.

So I am making this up as I go along but the First Wife is chosen by the man's family. As there are so few men and so many girls born to each family, there can be a muddying of the bloodlines so the council keep strict watch over this, offering a handful of suitable singles that are not going to cause inbreeding. After a man has had a few wives and many girls are born it is decided that he makes girls so if he has declared a desire for a male companion a Gentile is offered in the bunch of desirables.

A Gentile is a male who is not ...well ... manly. One who identifies as both genders and is fluid in this. Once it has been recognised that a male child is gentile they are allowed to decide if they want wives or a husband, knowing it means sister-wives. Ianto can only breed as he is part Boeshannian like Jack, not the only secret he holds.

First wife holds the power over her Hive, she is Queen and Jack is the overall King. First wife has special powers, able to make decisions without the husband for the betterment of the Hive. The only thing that can topple a First Wife is a Prime.

An Alpha Prime is a male child from of a Gentile, a rare and considered powerful gift from the gods. A Gentile Dam who carries a male heir instantly jumps up the line of sucession and becomes a First Prime. First Wife drops down the ladder of power. An Alpha Prime is given special powers and will be treated as royalty his entire life as he is looked at as the purest from of gift ... from two men.

I know it might not all make sense, as I say I am making it up as I go along but that is what I am seeing.


	18. friendship and enemies

Finally Ianto relented and the lawyers sighed with relief, the paperwork alone in this case was a killer. Jack followed Ianto to his single quarters and Ianto turned at the door, the clear inference that Jack was not getting inside tonight.

"But its Hump Day" he tried. "I would like comfort? Please?"

"And I am not in the mood. Go give it to Gwen. She apparently needs more than anyone else. She might have more information for you, I might be a spy. Or maybe a twin and I have murdered the one you love and taken his place. NO. I know. I am secretly also a woman and you've just not noticed." Ianto closed the door on his face revelling in the subversive tones then sighed, listening to Jack on the other side as he pleaded to be given a chance to atone.

"If you want to atone, start with the bitch!" Ianto finally said and then moved away for the door so he could not hear anymore.

Finally the shadow moved away and he could weep in peace.

So close.

.

.

.

.

The vessel was huge and Ianto looked up with trepidation as Owen came over to grin, "I talked to Jack, can you believe the shit Gwen told him? I slapped him one, bloody fool was always gullible when it came to her. Sorted now though, right? You are coming after all. Right? We are all ready. Can you believe Katie needed so much shit? Toshiko just wanted her tech but Katie … are you OK?"

"Yes. Glad you are coming" Ianto replied.

"Well, everything is toast there but the insurance will pay for a sweet new setup. Jack has already sorted things, I will have a better place there" Owen said happily.

"Glad someone will" Ianto muttered dryly, glancing over at Gwen who was pulling at Anwen's arm as her child tried to reach for Ianto. Jack saw and said something, forcing Gwen to release the child and the little girl ran over to seize Ianto's hand happily.

"Just tell me she doesn't have the codes for the airlocks" Ianto hissed at Owen who giggled at the inference, then they boarded and to Ianto's horror he was led to a huge berth with the others already there. Shared quarters.

Jack turned and smiled, "Only for a few days while we travel. We are family after all, right? We can all behave ourselves? Right? Good for the family to … ah …. Find a way to get along."

Ianto looked around and chose the smaller bed at the far end of the sleeping quarters settling on it with a look of doom, the children all clambering over him as they complained that they might not all fit. Jack noted there was no room for him either and knew Ianto had deliberately chosen it for that reason. He deserved that sting. After finding the children liked to cuddle on the day bed in their rental place it ws a natural choice for him to simply let them all snuggle in as Gwen seethed and glanced at Jack.

The baby was fussing and Ianto reached out, Elizabeth placing it in his arms and the crying stopped as she looked up with her little blue sapphires at the one she knew loved her, "Hey stinker."

"Now, I know we have a lot of bridges to build and shit to let flow away under them" Jack began with fake bravado "But for the betterment of our family, we have to get along. OK? Gwen … I do not forgive you yet but … I am trying to accept it was a horrible accident, as we all must. But we all know the truth and ... it will never happen again. Were it not for the fact I have to maintain the entrance package for the New World I would have left you behind. I am certain of that now."

Ianto looked at Gwen and back at the baby, then grimaced, "Shit. Lizzy take her"

He rose and ran for the bathroom where he threw up and groaned as he clutched at his gut, Jack immediately there reaching for him, "Tiger? Are you OK? IS it the baby?"

"Morning sickness" Ianto said as he moved away from Jack's outstretched arms "Not unusual in a stressful seeding."

Jack's arms fell and he stood watching Ianto sluice his mouth out and spit, the slumped shoulders reflected.

"Ianto please. I am sorry, we have to move forward. I do not want to lose you. I love you, I do. Please. She is First Wife … I … I can't just cast her out. It would mean the mines for her and the girls need their mother. Please. I miss you so …" Jack said then Gwen yelled from the other room that she needed Jack to help with the luggage.

"Go." Ianto said softly as he looked at his own gaunt face in the mirror and Jack hesitated, then left as he was unsure what to do.

"He is angry" Elizabeth said from the doorway, "He struck Gwen. I have never known him to be violent but when he learnt of her betrayal he struck her so hard her head whipped back and her nose bled. He was so upset, I feared he would kill her. Ianto … he weeps for you. Is so disgusted in himself and in her … please. He knows the truth. I told him, others told him. He is full of self-hatred for what happened. Forgive him."

"I am trying" Ianto sighed sadly, straightening to turn and look at her "But the chaste life I feared is upon me. I must look after me too. Me and this unborn is all I can focus on. If he cast me away once, he will again and I will not give up my child. Never. If he ever turns from me again this baby goes with. I have to maintain that, he still hadn't sighed that paperwork for my money, how do I know he is not just seeking to take the child when it is born and cast me aside empty, broke and alone?"

"You think he would?"

"She will" Ianto looked back at the mirror, "you and I both know she will."

"This is not over."


	19. "what!" screaches the mad one

"One night off?" Gwen frowned as Jack explained his decision.

"Yes. Ianto has Cheryse's child, he has her spot. Gwen, Elizabeth, Ianto, night off, Gwen, Elizabeth… so on."

"You are giving him two nights a week" Gwen repeated and Jack frowned at her with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked slowly "After all, it is not just for sex, it is for the children as well. They need me in their lives. You are the one who keeps spouting that when I try to get a night off on your spot. We are not chaste uet I come for them and sleep in their room do I not?"

Ianto felt the sting of the words, the admission that there would not be sex involved in their bond and turned to face the wall, Elizabeth frowning as she heard it too. "What do you mean not for sex? Are you not going to lay with us anymore?"

"What? No, that's not what I mean. I mean not just for sex. Gods, you women … you know I do not always want that. Sometimes it would be nice to be comforted, held instead of being the one in charge all the bloody time!" Jack sighed, "Gods, we do need counselling."

"I need some rest, please can we have some quiet?" Ianto asked as he pulled the blanket across his space that currently served as a makeshift curtain.

"I might need to go past there" Gwen sniped.

"Why, you don't cook. We dine out each day, well most of us" Elizabeth glanced at the blanket, "Ianto is not eating much."

"Maybe I should ask Owen to have a look at him" Jack agreed.

"HE is just here ya know, it's a blanket, not a fucking sheet of concrete!" Ianto said with the same calm tone, Elizabeth starting to giggle as Jack blinked slowly. His tiger was flicking his tail toady.

"Would you? Take some counselling with us?" Jack asked.

"Yes"

.

.

.

.

"So, let's start with something easy. Let's go around in a circle and all say how we are feeling right now" Doctor Melfie asked. "Staring with you, Gwen."

"I feel … like this is stupid. I mean … we have children to care for and we are sitting here because Ianto has a bug up his butt." She huffed, folding her arms.

"I feel hopeful that we can find some resolution and move forward as a hive. All of us together, especially Ianto. I like Ianto, he has taken a place in our family that was necessary" Elizabeth said, "I hope he stays. I feel safe with him, not her."

"What do you mean, if he stays, you know…" Gwen spluttered.

"Gwen, this is not your turn" the doctor said softly, "Please let Elizabeth finish then it is Ianto's turn."

"Thank you Doctor" Elizabeth said with glee, "I think … I feel that Gwen does not always let me speak. Yes."

"Ianto?"

"I feel … alone" Ianto said with his eyes focused on his hands folded in his lap, "I feel surplus. I am only here because he saw the baby bump. He was ready to cast me away."

"That's not true" Jack defended himself, "I wanted you to be happy and I knew you were not happy with me"

Ianto looked up at Jack with confusion, "what are you talking about. I love you, I want you. What do you mean?"

"You told Gwen that you were unhappy with the Hive. You wanted a simpler life" Jack said as he looked over at Gwen, "Gwen?"

"Ianto has never said that to me" Elizabeth frowned with confusion, "Ianto has tried to please us, he wants a home. A family. Ianto told me that he was excited to be a child minder for us."

"I was. I thought I would become a member of the family, a Tadda who loved and squished and gushed over the babies, they would be mine too. I would raise them, weep when they wed and moved away … be there with my hand in Jack's" Ianto shrugged and looked away, struggling with his words, "I now accept I will stand with my child's hand in mine and the other one empty. I accept that. Jack does not love me."

"What do you mean, I don't love you!" Jack huffed, "I love you more than .. .than … shit. I .."

Jack rose and walked around the room, looking at the walls for a while and Ianto looked confused, glancing over at Elizabeth, "What, did I say something wrong? Am I not alone?"

Jack settled again "Ianto, I love you. I love the feel of you, the smell of you, I love the way you hold me in the darkness, pay attention to me. Ianto, I wanted you from the moment I saw your photo. I am attracted to you, more than I thought I could be with anyone."

Gwen stiffened, her head slowly turning as she glared at Jack who continued oblivious to what he was telling everyone, "Ianto, you are the bond mate I dreamed of as a child, all I ever wanted. Don't you get that?"

Gwen huffed loudly. Rising from her seat, "I've had enough of this. I can't listen to anymore of this shite, just to make him feel better. Do we have to do this every time he feels ignored?"

"Ignored?" Ianto asked with anger, "Ignored? I wish you would ignore me instead of the constant jibes and digs."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do" Elizabeth nodded and Gwen sat, looking around with surprise.

"I do?"

.

.

.

.

OK, one more but you can not keep getting double postings or you will catch up to me! So cheeky! You are lucky that you are cute.


	20. a cold dish of revenge?  Just a bite?

OK ... one more but just becuase three is good luck...right? Eh?

.

20

.Ianto had hoped the sessions would help but each one descended into Gwen Time, her tears and begging for forgiveness, claiming she didn't understand and winding up with everyone fawning over her and was plain tiring to Ianto. Since moving into the temporary quarters while waiting for the house to be completed he at least had space to hide in, only having to put up with her voice at these sessions. The weeks had passed slowly and their routine was still strained. Jack still came to visit but they were now more like flatmates or something. Gwen seemed to always bring it back to sex.

He expected nothing less today.

"So. Ianto?"

He looked up with surprise, thinking Gwen was fully engaged already and he hummed at the doctor in a questioning tone.

"How far along are you now?" the doctor asked as Ianto wished he had been listening more, raising his eyebrows so the doctor pointed to him. "How far along is your pregnancy now?"

"Oh! Twenty one weeks" Ianto said as he considered.

"Really? More than half way?" the doctor smiled softly, "and the sister-wives, they know the sex? Seen the scan photos of baby? A bonding time I am sure."

Ianto blinked slowly as Gwen made a noise in her throat, "Seen one blob, seen them all. Look, just because he is knocked up it doesn't mean the little girl will be any less or more than her siblings already here. Or to come after."

Elizabeth spoke, the first time during this session, "He still has sex with you? He doesn't with me!"

"He doesn't with me" Gwen said in a low dangerous tone, "Not since he came back for us."

"I have been busy, the new house is almost ready to move into. I know you can't stand living here in the guest rooms but we are almost there" Jack promised, "Another week or so and we will have the house finished. If not for the floods, I would be coming to get you now."

"Three months" Ianto said softly more to himself than the others, "You lied. You would have left us for all this time waiting."

"I did have to come for you early, that put things back!" Jack defended and Ianto nodded, looking out the window as Gwen frowned and did the math.

"Hang on, he's what … five months, really? Over five months? You've only been married six!" she turned to Ianto, "When did you first bed him? Is that how you caught him? Let him know sex with you was different so he would choose you?"

"Stop that!" Jack snapped, "You know as well as everyone else you all met Ianto the same time I did. What … we were sneaking to the bathroom for a quick shag between dinners?"

"Gwen, your comments show you insecurity. You feel unloved, you fear that Jack does not want to lay with you now he has Ianto." The Doctor said softly, "do you not think Ianto perhaps feels…"

"I don't care what he feels. He does not care about my feelings, he flaunts the fact he has Jack two nights now!"Gwen huffed, Ianto unable to ignore her.

"You really think I do? That we shag like bloody rabbits? He does not share my bed either. Not that it's any of your business but I have not shared any intimate moments with him since you made it clear that I am potentially unfaithful. Besides, I am seeded. He doesn't have to mate with me. With any of us really. Why can't he just have some time to settle too? So much hardship, the loss of a sister-wife … why does it all come down to you and your fucking wants? What about his. Mine. Lizzy's. Our children … tell me. Why do you think we need to move at your pace! He is the fucking Alpha!"

Jack jerked in the chair at the coarse language, then he rose from the chair, "That's enough!"

Gwen looked at Ianto with triumph and folded her arms as Jack turned to address her "Ianto is right. When did you get the head of the table? That's my fucking seat! I am Alpha. I have had enough of the sniping and accusations. I do not doubt Ianto's loyalty. After all, he wanted this bonding. He wanted me. ME! What the hell am I doing letting you drip poisoned honey into everyone's ear. Enough. That is my child he carries, a Gentile is giving me a child. Be it female, it will still be revered. Her bonding will be to someone of substance. She will only be offered to someone of great wealth, the offspring of a gentile!"

Ianto knew he had to, sooner or later it would come out and he didn't want it to complicate the birth. It was time.

"He"

Everyone turned to look at him, Elizabeth the first to place a hand over her mouth as she watched Jack try to compute what Ianto had said. She really wanted Gwen's reaction and was so pleased Ianto had let her be here for that.

"I am carrying a boy" Ianto waved a hand at his belly, "A male from a Gentile. An Alpha Prime."

Gwen reacted as he had known she would, rising from her chair with horror, "Liar! You are just saying this it get his attention. You can't have the son. I will carry the son. That is mine!"

"No" Ianto took more delight that he thought he would in telling her finally "As per the post-nup … this child is all mine."


	21. line in the sand

Jack was in shock, silently helping Ianto with his coat as Gwen continued to scream and rant about the lies Ianto told, Elizabeth tiring to tell her to shut up, she had seen the scan already. It was a boy and she had revelled in the knowledge for weeks.

Gwen gaped, then howled.

They drove home to the new house that felt like a fortress, Ianto moving straight to his quarters and intending to hide for the rest of the bloody week but Jack was right behind him.

"Did you know?"

"What?" Ianto turned with confusion.

"When we did the post-nup. Did you know I was signing away a son?" Jack demanded, Ianto feeling his hackles rise before forcing himself to see it from Jack's point of view.

"No. I did not, that was … Jack. I have no intention of taking him from you. That post-nup was for me to feel more secure here. Don't you see? It you do not see that I want to be with you then you deserve the silly cow I can hear screaming in the other wing" Ianto huffed. "Twypsn."

"A boy" Jack breathed, "Gods. You've been trying to find a way to tell me haven't you but she keeps raining on your parade."

"More like pissing on it from a great height" Ianto snorted, "Practically lifting her skirts each time she sees me coming."

Jack was laughing, unable to remove himself from the image as he shook his head, "Ianto. I am sorry. This is so hard, so many plates spinning and … I can only apologise."

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"Jack, Cariad. What is it you want? You. Not her, me ... anyone else. What do you want!" Ianto prodded and Jack was stumped, slumping into a chair to consider things as he rubbed at his face.

"I want to meet you at a beach party, your bare feet sinking into the sand. You flirt with me but play hard to get at the same time. That first night we meet we make love there in the sand dunes with my coat to protect from the sand you bemoan will get into every crack. We still find sand on the floor the next morning after I follow you to your hut and we shag like rabbits." Jack said dreamily, "I catch fish and you tutor the children of the village, we live simply and cleanly. We hold one another every night, our child born in a storm with his little cries a balm to soothe us. Morning brings sunshine and the sound of gulls as we snuggle in the bed, just the three of us. That's what I would like" Jack snorted, "But life is not that easy."

Ianto sighed as he considered before answering.

"I would like to walk in the woods, bare feet sinking into mossy ground and leaves falling. The sound of birds and life, hand and hand. Baby in a front pack on my chest as you walk slightly ahead, looking back to check I am OK and you lead me over the small rocks and such on the trail where we finish at the little riverside spot where we picnic while our boy sleeps on the rug, we kiss and mess about a bit. We walk back to the hover in the late afternoon air, cooling slightly so you place your arm around me and we kiss before you help me into my seat, the baby into his pod then you drive us home singing softly to help ease the baby in his slumber." Ianto whispered softly as he let his hands fall onto Jack's where they rested on his knees, "Just you, me and our son. The entire world falling away in the moment of peace."

"Sounds nice" Jack smiled, "Ianto … we can have that. Days where it's just us."

"But then Gwen will be waiting to demand we tell her where we went, complain the baby might be ill from the damp and steal him away… blah blah" Ianto sighed, Jack laughing as he let his hands slip onto Ianto's pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you" Jack whispered, "I didn't understand true love until you. I always wanted you, before I even knew you existed … I wanted you."

"As did I, but I didn't expect you to come with such noise and bluster" Ianto smiled, sighing again as he realised he had forgiven this man he belonged to heart and soul. "Jack, she has to back off. I am uncomfortable with her anger. She is getting worse and… it's not good for me or the bump. I am still feeling unsafe, I do not think she is true to the treatment the judge imposed with the docotrs."

"I agree, I have considered sending her to her parentals for a wee visit, what do you think?"

"She will have a cow" Ianto snorted. "Really? You would do that for me? Incur such wrath?"

"I believe I would, my love, for you I would throw myself on the sword and actually piss her off for you" Jack said with a straight face. "She might even stop breathing."

Ianto smiled, "Cariad. Let's move forward."

"Together?"

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

OK Monday, I work from 8am today until 5.30pm so you can ask for a second chap all ya like, I will be unable to get to the laptop to deliver. so, as you might die otherwise ... I give a second now. OK? That's it. Peace out!


	22. or a hole in the dirt might help

Ianto woke and felt a strange quiet to his room, sitting up and looking to the crib.

It was empty.

Gemima was gone.

Ianto felt his heart pounding as he scrambled from the bed to his feet and ran from the room checking for the wet nurse perhaps? He then raced into the main hallway, slamming into Jack who grabbed for him with shock "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Gemmy. She's gone, oh gods. I woke and she is gone from her crib!" Ianto gasped, clasping at Jack, "Cariad, what is happening? Someone has taken her."

Jack started for the main room and they entered to find Gwen standing by the fireplace with the baby in her arms, singing softly as she swung back and forth gently trying to soothe the crying tot.

"You!" Ianto spluttered, "You took her! How dare you come into my chamb….wait. How did you get in, you don't have the codes."

Gwen snorted without looking up, "I am First, of course I have the codes to everywhere."

"You came into my bedroom, looked at me sleeping and took the sleeping child from beside my bed … you stole away without walking me or telling me of your decision to take her away. What did you think would happen when I woke and found the crib empty?" Ianto demanded.

Elizabeth had entered and stood watching with interest as Ianto stood toe to toe with Gwen and attempted to take the baby back.

"We are a Hive. A collective. This baby belongs to us all" Gwen said haughtily and Ianto's hands fell away as he released what this really was. A power play.

"I see. This is to show me that you will take my son as your own is it?" Ianto asked calmly, seeing Jack swing to gape at her, "You think that by taking Gem you can take the little one once he is here under the same rite?"

"One way or another you said" Elizabeth said softly, "You said you would have the male heir one way or another. You intend to don't you. Ianto's right. You intend claiming rights and taking the baby as your own!"

Gwen silently glared at her then turned in time to catch Jack's face.

"Give her back to Ianto" Jack said in a low tone, "she is fussing because she seeks him in the mornings for her first bottle."

"He is having one of his own, he cannot possibly have two at once, all that work!" Gwen spluttered, "It makes sense for me to take them. I am a mother, he is just a man …."

"Stop it!" Jack snorted, "Give Gem over now!"

"You have twins!" Ianto pointed out, "Were they too much?"

"That's just it, I know how to raise two together" she said as she became energetic again, "Gem and little Jack will be as twins too. I can help them with…"

"You did not!" Elizabeth interrupted, "You couldn't handle them both. I was there for you, I had to take one most of the time and you kept … well, still keep forgetting which is which."

"Enough. The baby will be Ianto's. We even had it made legal. If he leaves the hive, the boy will go with him. His. We have no rights" Jack said in a bored tone, "if you think pissing him off and letting him know you are going to make him unsafe is a good idea, keep going. You will only find us without a boy in the hive again."

"You didn't" Gwen wailed, "You signed away our child?"

"No. I ensured the best for MY child" Jack was angry now, reaching out and wrenching the little girl from Gwen's arms, then handing her to Ianto. Of course the grizzling stopped as she reached up for him and he kissed her little fingers as he turned away, already dismissing Gwen's outbursts.

Gwen stepped towards him and to her horror Jack stepped between them and gently shoved her back, "Stop it. You are making a fool of yourself, shaming me like that. You may be First wife but are you really going to challenge the First Prime?"

Silence.

"Gwen. He is a Gentile about to give birth to an Alpha Prime, this makes him a First Prime. Do you not realise that? He will outrank you in the family order" Jack was enjoying her shock more than he probably should, "From here on out you will stop being a bloody fool and think of the hive collective. Please. Do not shame me into breaking the bond with you. If I have to choose between you and a son … you know by law I must protect my son. An Alpha Prime."

Gwen was goldfishing now, unable to respond as her brain screamed that it was true, all true. Ianto outranked her.

Ianto reached his quarters and stood seething then he took a cleansing breath and changed all the codes to the room.

Fuck them all.

He was planting his feet in the dirt. Wherever they wound up.

If Gwen didn't watch it, she would be under some.

About six feet.


	23. Ianto is glowing

Ianto knew she had tried again, the shrill voice echoing as she ranted and raved but the strange satisfaction he felt was … nice. For the first time in his life he felt control, he saw himself making decisions and he realised that he was no longer of low rank. The little gift inside him had also gifted him High Rank within the hive collective and the warmth emanating from the core of him seemed to give him strength he did not know he possessed.

The meetings with the police, judges and doctors had been tiring, her manipulative ways not overlooked by the elderly judge who had been swift in his decision to demand she have limited movement placing her on an effective house arrest unless going to counselling. Ianto would have preferred something else but knew the children needed their mother, satisfied that Jack was finally seeing her for the nasty bitch she could be, making sure Ianto was comfortable.

A polite knocking had him approaching, Jack's voice calm and friendly as he asked if Ianto would join him for lunch.

Yes.

Ianto checked himself and then opened the door with a coy smile, accepting the offered hand, leaning into Jack and savouring his smell as Jack showed surprise and pleasure in the motion, meeting him for a kiss. As they walked Ianto started to speak.

"Cariad, the sleeping quarters are lovely but I need to consider the next room for a nursery. Might I have some credits to go shopping with Lizzy? Gwen but she told me she does not feel the babies need anything new. Maybe she is right, after all it is not the first … well. It is a boy and I just want some little blue things. Gushing and … well … bragging? I want to tell people we are having a son, I want to be proud of us and our gift. Is that wrong? Prideful?"

"No…not at all. I think it is a wonderful idea. Maybe I could come with you instead?" Jack said happily and Ianto glanced at him.

"It is not my day" he reminded gently.

"Ah … it's hump day my love. I can choose to do whatever I want today and if I choose to take my lovely full bellied mate for some new clothes and baby bits, who can say I cannot. After all … I am Alpha."

"And a lovely one at that" Ianto said softly, so low Jack almost didn't catch it but the light in his eyes told Ianto he had, his grin wide as they entered to find Gwen waiting with her arms folded.

"Where is the baby?" she demanded "I thought you said you wanted her. So?"

"So, Katie and Toshiko came by asking for a turn" Ianto said serenely as he settled in a chair, "Aunties get rights too. They want to tease poor Owen with her. He is besotted but pretending not to be. He loves babies that man."

"He does" Jack agreed happily, once again sitting as close to Ianto as he could, "What would you like dear?"

"The fruit slices look delicious, is that feruvian watermelon? Yum" Ianto smiled as Jack happily filled a plate, then sat offering it. "Thank you Cariad, how caring of you."

Gwen flopped into a chair to glower as Elizabeth approached the couple, "I was wondering if I might take the children to the meadow. They want to see the blue grass, it intrigues them and I know the staff would love a little picnic while the kids play."

"Wonderful idea" Jack agreed, "Ianto and me are going shopping in town."

Gwen gaped, sitting bolt upright, "What! It's not his day!"

"No, it's my day and I want to buy things for my baby. Why would the baby not come with?" Jack asked in the same bored tone he seemed to use with her a lot lately, "Ianto would like to choose some bits and bobs."

"Then I shall come too" Gwen said firmly, "My baby too."

"No" Ianto said calmly, "You know the terms of your release from the jail. Elizabeth will need you here with the children out there in the meadow. They will run like mad motherfuckers and you know they will come back in here tired and hungry. You can tend."

"Such a potty mouth" Gwen gasped.

"Yep" Ianto popped the p.

Jack glanced at him with surprise then smiled softly, he liked this side of Ianto he was seeing lately and regretted not letting him have the space to be himself sooner. He was even sexier with this snarky side.

"Anyway we are meeting Owen and his wives" Jack said with sudden inspiration, "You know they don't like you."

Gwen gaped at him as Ianto watched Elizabeth hide her mirth, she knew as well as he did why they were meeting. Gwen was about to be sent to her parentals for awhile to give Ianto some breathing room and Jack wanted advice about the children. Send them with or not. Ianto knew Owen would say to keep them all together, would point out that Gwen needed some professional help and suggest somewhere else he might send her for a while before gong on to her perentals for the summer.

Ianto had looked at the brochure as Owen had asked his opinion, agreeing that Jack would probably yield to this decision if Owen pointed out the harmony of the hive.

And the children.

Of course those.

.

.

.

So after some thought I decided I would double post each day until you catch me ... let's see how long it takes and how fast I can create Hmmmm?


	24. consolidating?

Of course he was interested.

"Is this the total cost?" Jack asked as he flipped the brochure to read the other side again.

"Yes, a three month immersion and then once they feel she is at a decent level of calm she can go on to her parents for a couple of months. Give Ianto time to birth, settle and the kids can get a routine sorted." Owen said happily, "By the time she comes back ... if you decide that ... the babies will have imprinted and there will be no place for her to try and assert herself. It might be a more comfortable Hive without her and her parentals can afford to keep her if it is decided by the Hive that she no longer fits."

"I would like to overhaul the place, some of the color schemes are lovely cariad but … I would like to repaint some spots, to feel a bit more comfortable in my final months" Ianto said softly, smiling as Owen settled and patted his arm in silenct question.

Jack looked up and caught it, "Everything OK?"

"Yes, Owen is asking something. He wants to tell you something else, has wanted to for a while but this thing with Gwen … I have felt so scared I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. Now I feel is right, yes. We can tell him now" Ianto smiled as he nodded to Owen who rose and loked around the room with glee.

"Ianto has more than one foetal heartbeat" he said with glee, his hands clasped together, "A second baby grows high under his diahram, hidden from standard scan sites. Twins."

Jck sat there stunned as Ianto loked at his plate with delight and said softly "In both our bloodlines, twins. Looks like two little boys to fill our hive with noise and smelly socks."

"Two" Jack whispered.

"Yeah, so you have well and truly filled the quota for a male heir per hive" Owen clapped his borther-in-law on the shoulder, "It would have been hell for the girls to keep it from Elizabeth but if Gwen is shipped off…what. I'm just speaking real!"

"Stop it!" Katie scolded with open mirth, "You are a shit sometimes. She is my sister ya know, even if I agree she is a caniving bitch at times. I had to let her think I was not intetested in Owen until the bonding was complete as she said a couple of times to Daddy that I might like someone else. Only the thought that I might not be happy with the bond made her stop. When she realised I had played her she ws furious."

"So unhappy, the oldest right?" Ianot frowned, "clearly loved, your father's favorate?"

"Yes" Katie said with surprise "you do notice a lot, don't you."

"She feels pushed out all the time even when she is not. She does need time to herself, time to find who she is, see if she likes the person she is. Maybe … hopefully by placing a mirror in front of her they can force her to see the faults?" Ianto frowned, "Clearly she thinks she has none."

"Twins" Jack repeated softly, "Two little boys. Oh dear gods, there have not been male twins born in my family for … wow."

"Eight generations" Katie said happily, "I checked when the girls came along."

"I am so excited" Toshiko gushed, "If one of my little girls and one of your little boys find comfort and agreeance we could have a bonding that ensures the connection of our hives!"

"That would be lovely" Ianto agreed with surprise, the thought that he would have to be careful or the council would simply promise them off to the highest bidder otherwise.

"Shit" Jack had the same thought "We need to think about this. Two of them … rare Alpha Primes. Twins."

"Well, we can claim birthrites" Toshiko said as she glanced at Owen, "Right? Family gets first choice? As we have sister-wives that are related we can demand a bond promise?"

"Yeah, but not for both of them love" Owen snorted.

"But we say we do not know which one, it would buy us time to think on it" Jaxk nodded as he considered and Ianto canted his head as he pondered as well.

"What about John's? Donna is with child, about two months, right? Imagine is one of hers is compatable with one of ours? It would reaffirm the three hives more" Ianto finally said, "I bet is will be a lovely opinionated child full of laughter and red hair like her mother. I cannot imagine an unpleasant match from them, John is so intelligent, so is Donna."

"Tentatives?" Jack looked at Owen, "If we register them as that then the boys cannot be promised to anyone and if when older they agree the bond is not conjusive then they will be able to choose who they like without inteferance."

"And Gwen can't do the whole 'First Wife' thing demanding she have input" Owen ponted at them as he got it, "Yeah. We need to talk to John and the girls. Get a declaration of Tentative intent lodged so when they are born there is already something in place."

"We can do that?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, consider it done" Owen nodded and Ianto settled back with a strange feling of satisfaction.

Gwen would hate this too.


	25. Time to draw a line in that dirt

Gwen never saw it coming, already packed before she discovered the two nurses standing in the main room, Jack turning to face her, "Gwen. These lovely ladies are taking you to a place of peace to recover from the shocking events that have occurred then you will go visit your mum and dad. They are excited to see you, you need some time to yourself."

Gwen blinked, looked at the bags and narrowed her eyes, "Where are the children's ones?"

"They have the new school to still settle into" Jack said calmly, "I would rather not upset their routine Elizabeth has them in."

"How long?" she said as her face started to fall, realising that she was being sent away.

"A couple of months, then we assess things" Jack said and then sighed as she exploded, swinging to face Ianto.

"This is your idea, isn't it. Get me out of the way so you can settle as head of the bloody house…"

"I AM A FIRST PRIME!" Ianto roared, surprising himself as well as the rest of the room, "You monitor your tone madam! I AM head partner of this hive, as a First Prime I answer only to my mate … my partner! Jack does not own me, we stand together as heads of this family, you… behind. I will sit beside Jack, I will walk alongside him and if I want … if I want I will take an extra night if I need it! While you are gone I may need extra affections for the betterment of the coming spawn!"

Gwen was bristling and Jack saw his place, stepping in to pull Ianto against him, united. "Gwen, Ianto speaks for all of us, he is my partner. As a head of this Hive he can make a point or statement of fact as well as anyone else, especially as he is correct. The stress is not good for any of us, including you. Please, go get well."

She saw that she could not win the argument so she turned to Elizabeth, the weakest and went to speak but Ianto saw that coming as well, "Leave us if you would Lizzy, I think the baby needs her bottle now."

Elizabeth's relief was raw as she glanced gratefully at Ianto and took off, leaving the three alone.

"Think you are so clever" Gwen hissed.

"Actually I was hoping you would be" Ianto retorted, "Take the time to get well, go see your parents and then come back to us feeling more calm. You would be back in time for the twin's birthday, a real gift for them to see their mother well. Your return can be triumphant, we can really put on a show and give you the homecoming you deserve as First Wife."

Gwen looked at Jack who was smiling at Ianto, "That's a wonderful offer, will you be up to it?"

"Don't be silly. For my Sister-Wife I will do anything. The children will love it, Gwen will return with gifts, stories and so many cuddles" Ianto snorted knowing Gwen had to either play along or explode.

Luckily she was not that stupid and tried whinging instead, "But my babies."

"They need to learn better communication skills anyway, oh Gwen you will help them. Vid-calls every day so they have to learn to converse. You will be their teacher. New hairstyles, outfits each time. Like a game as they try to decide how pretty you will look." Ianto smiled and she huffed then realised that sounded kinda fun.

She could do that.

Jack squeezed Ianto against him and revisited the urge to kiss him, eyeballing Gwen as he saw that the future he had dreamed of might be attainable after all. If she resisted this, they could claim disharmony and have her removed from the hive. They could denounce the bond. She knew this too, her eyes wide as she tried to read Jack. She knew Ianto was what he wanted had always wanted and with Cheryse gone and Elizabeth preparing to be chaste Ianto would have Jack all to himself.

He had already won.

"I am still your wife" she finally said.

"Yes, but I will have you removed as First" Jack said, Ianto stilling with shock as he turned to look at Jack who was steely glaring at Gwen, "Ianto is having the son, also he is the only man apart from me. This makes him First Gentile. I can place him in the spot of Head Man."

Ianto blinked, then cleared his throat, "Gwen. I need your support, I always wanted sister-wives always wanted a hive. Please. I feel that so much was thrust upon you and you are such a … strong person that you did not want to admit that not everything was exactly fair to you. Take this break, time for you. Come back refreshed and I will be the first to welcome you."

She nodded as she turned to leave and Jack glanced at Ianto "Nice spiel"

"She seemed to buy it" Ianto hissed back and Jack stifled a laugh as he saw that he was right in his assumption that Ianto was blowing smoke up the woman's arse to get rid of her.

As the vehicle drove down the driveway towards the road Ianto felt the air shift, change and settle.

He turned to look at the huge house Jack had created an squared his shoulders

Time to clean house!

He had a nest to build.

She was never coming back, he would make sure of that!

.

.

.

.

DarqueQueen7 asked …When you said 5:30pm did you mean EST? I'm on the east coast of the US. Just thought I'd ask. Man! This story is beyond juicy! Counting the minutes until again... D.

In reply … I live in NZ, first to see the sun. So my 5.30pm here is 11.30pm the previous day for you my friend. Today is Tuesday 6th 10am here.   You are still on Monday.  Time is a weird wibbly wobbly thing eh?   I post between 6 and 8 each morning depending on how hectic it is first thing which is why you probably get them about lunchtime your end.


	26. baby brain

Elizabeth walked along the large hallway with one of the children dancing around her. She had been summoned but not like Gwen's summonses. This had been a note the child had handed her with Ianto's precise writing telling her he needed her and was waiting in his nursery. Since the drugs had been flushed by him with extreme malice, Ianto's ranting as he had forbade her from accepting anything like that from Gwen again, Elizabeth had started to wake up. Colours shone again, smells and sound became more precise and the clarity also brought her the realisation that Gwen had been drugging her to keep her quiet while lying that they were for the sickness that did not exist.

She entered to an explosion of blue and white that was breathtaking.

The walls were a soft blue to match the ceiling that had also been adorned with clouds, the lower walls were currently still being painted as Ianto sat in a comfy chair with a paint brush and Jack was in a corner with what appeared to be a piece of furniture he was struggling with.

"Ignore him" Ianto said without looking up from the flower he was creating, a perfect little blue rose "He's got flat-pack madness. May be fatal if he makes me help him again."

Elizabeth giggled as she settled into the rocking chair by Ianto and she looked around at the lovely room with so much in it the other children were dragging about. Ianto was not scolding or telling them to leave things alone, he was encouraging them and she saw toys for the older children in here as well. He was making this a room they were welcome in. She found that sweet as Gwen had always been so strict about the baby rooms and here is the largest most amazing one ever open to all.

"Sorry to ask you in Lizzy, you were not busy were you?" Ianto asked as he leaned back and rubbed his large girth, wincing.

"No, I was just reading and enjoying the peace and quiet. Oh my goodness!" she saw where the baby was, rising to look at the huge crib and asked "Is that for Jack?"

Ianto finally looked at her and started to laugh as he saw it from her point of view, "For when he is in the doghouse? No, it's so two can be in there together"

"Awww. Are you gonna cuddle your brother?" Elizabeth crooned to the little girl and Gem looked up at her with confusion, then blew a bubble at her.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about that. I think she is big enough for her own room so when the babies are here so they don't disturb her and vice versa" Ianto recharged his brush and little butterflies started to appear "Was gonna ask if you wanted to help me with that, being her Mama too."

Elizabeth went to answer then stalled out, blinking slowly as she looked at the large belly again "Babies?"

"Ianto is having two" Jack finally spoke as he threw a piece of furniture across the room "This is shit! Real shit."

Ianto looked at her with confusion as well "Shit. I did tell you right? Did I? My baby brain is impeding me these days. Sorry Lizzy love. Yes. Two. Twins."

"Both boys"

"Yep" Ianto popped the p as he finished the wall and stood back "Does it need more flowers? It's a boy's room but I don't want it too masculine, one may be Gentile."

Elizabeth was so excited she rose and seized him gently, kissing him as she squealed with glee "Two!"

"Yeah" Jack smiled as he watched them hug, "We not only meet our requirements, we produce a rare double set. Identical too, Owen is so nervous. Think of the payout, we will not only get double the allowance for giving a boy twice, there is a special bonus for twins. So rare. Only three sets in my lifetime that I've ever heard of."

"Oh dear, I might wet myself" Elizabeth giggled and Ianto snorted as he agreed he might too.

As Ianto shot to the toilet she turned to their husband who was leaning back with a look on his face she had never seen before. Contentment. Ianto had made him so happy, she wished it would have always been this way.

Ianto retuned followed by Anwen, "But I wanna wear it!"

"I understand that but as you wore it yesterday it is still drying on the clothes line young lady" Ianto replied as he started to pack up the art supplies and Elizabeth rushed to help

"But I hate the pink one!" her little foot stomped like her mother's does and Ianto looked over at her as Elizabeth turned to scold, Ianto beating her to the punch.

"But you are so damned pretty in it, what can I do?" he shrugged wide with exaggerated sorrow, "Like one of those princesses in your books. I mean … if you added that pretty tiara from your mama's room you might really be one. Who knows. Might be, not all princesses are born that way. They become right?"

Anwen's face changed, "Mama's one?"

"If you are careful and tell her you are wearing it because you want to look as pretty as her, yes" Ianto nodded and the child whooped as she ran to get it, Ianto calling after her "Both hands!"

"Wow, she will explode" Elizabeth said softly, "They are forbidden to touch her things."

"Ah, you've not sat in recently have you" Jack laughed, "Come on, come meet the Gwen who is starting to respond to her treatment."

.

.

.

Sandysan2013 … Males are rare, only one per family if they are lucky after a virus killed so many. For a Gentile to be declared when a male child is a blow for a family with only one male child. It means starting again for an Heir. If the Gentile can breed, create a child it is considered blessed due to the male dam … a boy from a Gentile is something else. Ianto became Prime as he is male, sexist I know but once he was seeded and obviously so, he outranked Gwen who was only one of many wives. In a world of few men, they are highly praised and. Women work too, Toshiko does as does Katie and Donna. They are not all shrinking violets but some prefer to be in the Hive where they are all able to look after one another.

A woman cannot be a Prime. If it helps, think of a Gentile as a Jr and a Prime is a Snr ... like a male version of from Miss to Ma'am ... a Gentile who becomes a Prime accends. Jack is Alpha Prime, the Boss. Ianto is First Prime as he is the only male in the Hive collective and with child to show he is not just a sex toy. A Hive is really another name for a harem. Ianto producing twin boys not only gives him the same standing in the community and family as Jack, but also extra funds and bonuses from the government for giving males to continue breeding.

With Ianto having that post-nup he has more power than most, something that also infuriated Gwen as she knew Ianto not only controlled the money but once again had his own.


	27. Settling on that rug?  Careful now

"Look mama, Taddy sez I look almost as pretty as you!" Anwen was gushing as she showed Gwen the tiara on her head and the pretty hairdo Ianto had created around it. "He sez one day I will be a real princess like you and everyone will love me too."

"Oh Annie" Gwen's face on the screen was devoid of makeup and she looked tired, Elizabeth had never seen Gwen without all the war paint as she called it and it was amazing to see how pretty she was without it "You look like a little princess for sure."

"I want to be just like you" Anwen said happily, "I will be a First Wife and I will have lots of babies and everyone will love me!"

"Of course they will"" she smiled at her daughter, the twins in the background busy arguing over a toy.

"That's enough of that" Ianto's' voice came over the speakers and Gwen strained to see him but he was off screen "If you two don't stop that I will sit on it and you may never see it again!"

The girls laughed as they both placed the toy down and turned to smile at the man, the other two girls sliding into view as they carried plates of food. Ah. That's where he had been. Ianto came into frame in the background, settling into a large high based chair and he was looking lovingly at Anwen "Did you tell Mama?"

"Yes what?" Anwen swung to look at him then her face brightened "Oh yes! Taddy sez if we are good … like super good then when you are at Grandma and Grandpa's we can come visit!"

Gwen gasped with glee, this something that had not been offered before and she looked at Ianto again, seeing him settle to rub the belly. Huge.

"Taddy sez we can spend lots of time with you and have a picnic and high tea and stuff!" Maggie said as she moved closer and Darla rolled her eyes at her twin sister then smiled at the screen.

"Taddy also sez we need to ask you if we are allowed a kitty. Can we have a kitty? Golleria and her sisters got kitties on her birthday and they are super sweet but Taddy sez it's your decision coz you are the mama. So?"

"Darla, that was a rude way to ask and I am a bit disappointed in that" Ianto said gently. "Maybe you might try to ask mama like she would ask you?"

"Oh. Mama, may we please talk to you about getting a kitty?" Darla asked.

"Oh. Yes. I know we were going to talk about pets now we were settled in the new home … ah …. I wanted to source some and see what was best. I had thought more about local breeds rather than exotics ones" Gwen said nervously and Ianto canted his head.

"What a wonderful idea Gwen, that is clever. Yes. It is important to see what if out there, I saw a sweet little fluffy ball thing with six legs the other day, terrified me to the point of a little pee escaping before seeing it was not a breed of spider" Ianto smiled and Gwen giggled at the image, "Turns out they are some sort of cave dwelling thing. Your mama is correct, you might not all want a kitty. It might be best if everyone looks at all the choices and chooses something they want. It does not all have to be the same. Mama is clever."

"Yes, thank you mama" Darla said with a kiss blown in her direction.

"How about tomorrow you show your mama what you are thinking about, she can see the pictures and listen to your arguments and decide if you are all allowed or not" Ianto said with a smile, "she would love to see some pictures of you with the pet of your dreams, help her to visualise you with it"

"I want something with big teeth" Maggie muttered, "Not a stoopid kitty cat!"

"Well, I wanted a cat. Always wanted a cat but my sister is allergic" Ianto said calmly, "Broke my heart but I was allowed a dog instead. I loved my doggie, he was my bestest friend for almost fifteen years. When he died it broke my heart. Pets are important, they help us learn to love. I bet your mama had a pet as a child."

"I did" Gwen settled back to tell the girls all about the pet chinchilla she had as a child, the soft fur and funny little teeth that clacked when it ate. A rare creature that had cost her Tadda lots of money but really made the other children so jealous.

Ianto listed and was not surprised that her father had indulged her so, the favourite daughter. He knew she was also getting excited to be with him again, be smothered and spoiled a bit. Jack entered with Gem and Ianto smiled, holding out his hand to be eased from the chair and they kissed before Jack sat to wave with Gem in his lap "Hi love."

Ianto waddled from the room and down the hallway to the nursery where the change table sat in the corner, Jack finally relenting and letting one of the staff do it.

Ianto was starting to feel optimistic about this.


	28. conditions?

Ianto was standing at his sink, well as close as he could get with his large stomach in the way and he turned his head as Elizabeth entered "Hey chicky"

She smiled as she settled at his kitchen table, "Jack not here?"

"Something about paperwork" Ianto shrugged, "He left early."

"Good I wanted you anyway" Elizabeth was plucking at the tablecloth as Ianto settled with his hands still drying in the tea towel. "Um … I wanted to ask something."

"OK" Ianto placed the tea towel on the table and started to smooth it flat as he nodded.

"Since you are providing the male heir, there is no need to continue breeding right?"

Ianto looked up with surprise, "Pardon?"

"I mean … it's not that I didn't like laying with him but … since Gwen went and everything got messy he has not lain with me … he goes to you each night and I have found that comfortable too" she finally looked up at Ianto and saw confusion "I wanted to ask him if I could become chaste."

Ianto sighed and stilled his hands that had started to fold the tea towel now. "Lizzy … Jack and I are not... I mean. I am chaste too. I think we all are. Since Cheryse died … I have not allowed Jack in my bed. He sleeps in the other room the children sometimes use when not in his own quarters. He wants to be close to me, wants to comfort but I am not ready to forgive yet."

"You don't … cuddle?" Elizabeth looked surprised then amusement crossed her featured, "That is so … what a punishment. You are all he ever wanted and now he has you … you do not let him have you?"

Ianto frowned as he processed her thoughts and then answered "I have been unwell since the spaceflight, I didn't want him to touch me, didn't want anyone to. I now think it is some sort of natural defence mechanism because of the babies. Jack respects that by not forcing me to have relations that are both unnecessary and possibly harmful. I do not know if or when I will ask him to re-enter my bed … if ever."

"That would be a shame. He loves you, he truly does. His face when you enter the room … he truly loves you in a way the rest of us will never know" she shook her head sadly and Ianto plucked at the tea towel.

"And I love him, deeply. Madly perhaps… that I even attempt to forgive what has happened but … not yet. I do want to forgive, I do miss his warmth beside me. I do hope one day I crave him more than I hate the pain he has caused me … I want to feel his lips on mine again. I do" Ianto admitted and Jack moved from one foot to the other in the doorway, slowly reversing out before the two talking noticed him entering and he settled in one of the large arm chairs to consider what he had overheard.

His greatest fear was losing Ianto. And the babies of course but … Ianto. Elizabeth was right, he was everything. Gods he had fucked this up badly. His Da always told him he was impulsive. To have heard Ianto's pain and indecision hurt in such a deep way that Jack felt ill. He had hoped things were going to repair, that somehow they would be OK but now he saw that Ianto was terribly unhappy. And he knew it was his fault.

Jack rose and did something he never thought he would do.

He rang Gwen for advice.

Either she would say something useful or show him that she was still spiteful in the answer she gave, but might help him see the way forward. Either way.

.

.

.

.

"You think?"

"Jack … I was beyond beastly, we all were to a degree. He came into this with all that money, I had no idea the wealth we gained with the bonding. The house is nice but you built it without our input, it feels like someone else's home. I know there is a lot of making up to do but ... if we are to ever survive as a hive we need to have not only safety but comfort." Gwen hesitated and smoothed her skirts as she considered what the doctors listening would like to hear "I've not seen him recently, is he hiding from me? Anwen says he is getting big."

"And tired, the children are calling you during his sleep time … he calls them Cat Naps. Doesn't that sound cute?" Jack's face changed as he gushed and Gwen saw the love in his face. She resisted the urge to grimace as she saw that she was in danger of not returning at all. Jack was considering her in the Hive too … gods.

"Jack. Tell him I am sorry, please tell him I want the group sessions for the betterment of the hive. Please, I am doing so much better. The Doctors say I am able to go to my parents now. Please!" she begged and Jack shrugged. "Sweetie, please? Come visit for a one-on-one session with me and Ianto? A chance for him to see I am well again?"

"The space sickness he experienced between planets. I don't know Gwen, it's not a good idea while he is with child to force it again. Gods, had I known he was with child I would not have forced it in the first place" Jack huffed. "I should have never listened to … well."

"Then we come there? A nearby house?" she begged, "Please. I miss the girls so much please Jack. As much security as you like … my babies. Please I miss their smell"

Jack sighed as he nodded knowing he would have to pay handsomely for this. Then he smiled softly, "Is your dad about pumpkin?"

Maybe he would not have to pay at all. After all, her dowry was not that impressive and with her no doubt wailing about Ianto's maybe the Great Gerard could foot the bill?

.

.

.

.

DeeBeader … So if Ianto is seeded again and produces another boy, how does that affect the Hive he belongs to abd his standing in the community and Hive versus First Wife? Is there a first wife at all if another boy is produced in the same Hive she lives in? Who has rights to said child, the Hive or the Council? A fascinating community you've created here.

.

If a wife has a boy after the First Prime has produced a child, she would move up to second wife. Elizabeth having a boy would tip Gwen down to the bottom …oops. Although the Hive has 'ownership' the council oversees the bondings and as I have said … wives are usually short listed by them. A First Prime's son would probably be promised to a high ranking family within a year of birth if a Tentative Promise was not already lodged.


	29. conflict and resolution

Ianto had listened to Jack's thoughts and then looked at his hands as he considered things. Elizabeth looked between the two men then shrugged "Well, I don't care if she never comes back."

"If not for the children, neither would I" Jack replied softly, "But we have to think of them too. This is unfair on several levels but … we could work out a custody thing and share them. She could live nearby and we could co-exist…"

"No. That's unfair" Ianto sighed, finally looking up "She did a terrible, horrible thing. She may do other terrible horrible things but that is not written. We have to believe the conditioning and retraining she has received may have worked. The cost alone for her treatments has to have borne fruit, right? I agree with her and her parents coming over and staying at a house nearby so the children can travel daily to visit her. They take the responsibility of her though. She will not come here. Not yet. I don't … not yet. Security will be paramount, she will not take the children away. If they become confused or upset we reassess this."

"And the counselling she requests?" Jack asked, "You don't have to Tiger. You owe her nothing."

"She was your First Wife before I took her spot as First Prime" Ianto sighed, "She does have a right to feel ousted. She must also know that I now hold the power and ability to remove her from the hive with or without your consent just like she tried to."

"I would" Jack said quickly, "I would agree to whatever you want."

"But as you say ... there are children. Let's just see how we go, yeah?" Ianto sighed softly as he rubbed his belly and leaned back in his chair, "Someone is kicking up a storm and it's not big Jax."

"Jax" Jack repeated softly.

"The big one, the one who announces himself. I call him that. Jax." Ianto smiled and Jack felt himself go lightheaded as he saw that his son was already being given his name.

"And the other one? The quiet little mouse who hides?" Jack whispered softly, sliding over to touch Ianto's belly hesitantly, relieved that Ianto raised his hands to allow it "What shall we call our little prince?"

"I was going to leave that to you. He only responds to your voice anyway" Ianto replied happily, "He is moving now, happy you are here."

Jack shone with glee as he crooned at the belly, his sons replying with little flutters against his hands as he laughed. "Do you think they feel my love for them?"

"I think they feel mine for you" Ianto whispered, a sorrow in the words as he looked away and Jack resisted the urge to pull his hands back, maintaining the contact as he looked up at Ianto.

"I love you Ianto" Jack said earnestly, "Always. I just wish you were ready to believe it."

"Want to feel Lizzy?" Ianto asked and she shot forward eagerly, letting Jack place his hands over hers to guide her and her laughter rang out as a little foot kicked her palm.

"So strong" she whispered, "so strong and excitable."

"Like their Dad, like I said" Ianto snorted, "The little mouse hardly ever moves but Jax loves to move, hears things and responds all the time."

"I can't wait to meet them" she gushed happily, "So loved, so spoilt. You two will have so many kisses and cuddles from Mama Lizzy."

"You are a lovely woman you know Sister" Ianto said softly as he reached out to cup her face, "You know, if we had met under different circumstances I would have wanted you as a friend and confidant."

"Really?" she asked with glee.

"You are a wonderful person, yes. I do love you sister" he assured her as she leaned against him and kissed his cheek, murmuring her own affections and Jack watched with a deep sense of sorrow that Gwen would never be part of that. The water so muddied it was blood red. She could have, had she ever had a thought that was not of herself. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that Gwen did not belong within the hive, would no doubt try to harm again somehow. Maybe the separate house thing could work?

Share the children?

He would see how things go at these meetings and sessions, if Ianto showed any discomfort or alarm then he would call an end to the entire thing. It was only the fact Ianto cared so much for the children that he was even going through with sitting in the same room as her, Jack knew this. And for him. He knew this too.

Jack knew it was time to show Ianto what he was prepared to do for him.

Whatever the cost.

Ianto was worth it.


	30. cherry

Ianto stood stunned to silence as he stared at the large hover waiting in the forecourt.

"Come on, let's go" Jack said as he placed a hand into Ianto's lower back to gently push him forward and Ianto walked to the large shiny thing with trepidation.

"We cannot afford this" he said softly.

"The insurance came through for the old house back on Sol3 and it was more than I thought we would get. More than I would have sold it for. As I already had the money for this place, the money is now for the babies. This is the first step. This is the safest hover available, the roll cage and instant shielding abilities mean the little ones will never get wet or cold … in summer can travel with the top down … look. We can fit all the children, including the space here for the baby capsule the twins will share."

Ianto was pleased Jack had been listening about the sharing part, research showing that keeping twins together is beneficial, especially identical ones for the first months of life outside the womb. He looked at the large thing more like a small bus and saw their children in there, playing and laughing as they moved about the countryside.

"Well … it is a pretty colour. I like red" Ianto finally said and Jack grinned.

"I know." He said smugly, "I remembered."

Ianto smiled softly, and felt a flush start, looking away quickly but Jack caught it and resisted the urge to punch the air with glee. He was getting a reaction. At last.

"So, wanna go for a spin while Elizabeth has the kids busy?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, settling into the passenger seat beside the driver's and Jack got behind the controls, taking them down the road and out into the lane.

"Oh wow, I forget how pretty the trees are here. We don't have trees near the house. Shame, would be nice to shade under one in summer. Create some shade in Cheryse's memorial garden I want" Ianto said as he looked up at the huge trees that were like skeletal remains of some weird creature crouching over them, bending to almost touch the ground again. Ianto had found it instantly amusing to see trees growing in an arch and was excited every time they drove under them.

Jack filed this away.

"Gwen arrives at the end of the week" Jack finally said as he turned to go into a neighbouring property "here is where they will stay, her and her parentals."

Ianto looked at Jack with a closed look then glanced to at the house, "Safe?"

"She is under electronic bracelets, one on each ankle. This house is already being wired and will be completed tomorrow. She cannot leave the dwelling, just chasing one of the kids into the garden will get her a huge electrical shock that will fell her like a taser." Jack said with a shake of his head, "I hope to never see pain like that but … is it wrong to say I am intrigued to see what she would look like on the ground?"

Ianto snorted softly, "Well. Is that it? The anklets?"

"Her father is forking out for all of this, including two armed guards at all times, no one in or out without clearance and I can watch through the CCTV system, little Toshiko was amazing at setting that up. I don't think her parents even know Tosh could hook into the security system but she has done it somehow to please Katie who doesn't trust her either. Donna may have helped there, clever that redhead."

"I like Donna, I like all of them really. Katie is so sweet." Ianto agreed and Jack smiled softly.

"Yes, she is. I might have liked her but Owen got in first there and my parents chose Gwen instead. I often wondered how life would be if I had got the other sister."

"That's life Cariad" Ianto said as he looked up at the facade of the building and Jack revelled in the endearment.

"So, do you want to see inside? I know you want to memorise the layout and such, get a feel for where the girls are coming … you might come for counselling with her if you feel up to it" Jack waved his hand to motion Ianto in and those working inside froze as Ianto entered… well bump entered followed by the poor Dam waddling along.

"Hey guys, this is Ianto!" Jack said happily as several rushed to touch Ianto. A pregnant Gentile was not something to overlook and Ianto smiled sweetly as he let Jack tell them it was a male passenger. Jack kept to the agreement not to release the fact it was twins just yet, Ianto's fear something he was acknowledging, pleased he was allowed to speak for the babies at all. A small victory. Being allowed to claim.

"A Gentile with a male child? An Alpha Prime?" A voice said and Jack's face changed as he looked up the staircase at the man slowly descending.

"Gerard, what are you doing here already? Gods, she is not…"

"No. I've come ahead to finalise the security for the stay. Well now. The cause of all this fluffing" the man turned to Ianto who instantly bristled.

"Actually it was your daughter who killed her sister-wife and took a go at me as well!" Ianto snarled, "Then did her best to break the bond!"

"Matter of interpretation" Gerard huffed and Ianto turned to Jack with obvious anger. Jack saw the silent order to speak.

"Gerard, Ianto was there. He was almost pushed in as well, did you not hear the charges as listed on the indictment forms? If she did not undergo the program as submitted by the doctors she would face jail time. Are you telling me she still denies this happened?"

"Jack, I want to leave" Ianto said softly, "Now!"

As they headed back to the house Ianto looked up from his pondering to watch Jack's knuckles whiten as he throttled the controls with open anger.

At least they knew now.


	31. strike one

Ianto kissed the girls and then waved as they ran for the hover, Gem snuffling in his arms as he turned and headed back in, crooning happily as the little Snuffle Beast pouted then blew a raspberry.

Elizabeth watched from the doorway, stepping aside as he came in and they walked together towards the Children's Room Ianto had created in what had been the formal Receiving Room. Instead of a stuffy room full of expensive things to impress visitors, it was a Rumpus Room that not only the children enjoyed, the adults did as well. Case in point the one currently leaning over the pool table to take his shot as Katie slapped his arse to make him miss.

"Stop that!" Owen scolded his wife as Toshiko snorted and nodded to Ianto, walking with him to the other room behind this one that had been a staff quarters designed for those tending to the visitors. It was now a study nook and they settled to watch the monitors, seeing what was happening at the other house.

"I still can't believe you managed this for me" Ianto said happily as he patted his friend's hand and Tosh caught his, squeezing it.

"Katie and I spoke about it, we both agree that her sister is a first class bitch and this 'wellness' might be a rouse" Tosh said softly.

They watched Jack arrive and the girls race inside with screams of delight, Gwen weeping as she cuddled them and touched their hair Ianto had done into French braids for the visit. "You look adorable with your braids, did Mama Lizzy do this?"

"Taddy did" Anwen said happily and the Twins looked at one another in silent agreement, stepping back to stand with their big sister, taking a hand each. "Taddy said we look like super models off on an adventure to see our Queen Mama."

"And where are your other sisters?" Gwen bristled as she realised there were missing children.

"Gemima has sniffles coz she is sickers" Darla said, "Jenny has too"

Maggie added "So Lilith didn't want to come alone."

"And baby Gemima is OK? I mean did Owen check her over, Katherine has not said anything about it!" Gwen frowned.

"Why would she?" Jack finally spoke, "Owen is our family doctor. Patent/doctor and all that, not like he would blurt that Gemima is having an allergic reaction to the bloody cat or whatever!"

"Cat!" she squeaked. "You decided without me!"

"It's a fluffy one we wanted bit if she doesn't like it we will get a different tone. You can get anti-allergy ones now. We will just get one of those" Anwen sniffed, a parody of her mother, "No big deal, they are all cute."

"Well … I might have liked to have had a say in this" Gwen bristled, "What creatures are around my children."

"Our children" Jack corrected.

"And Elizabeth has the sniffles too?" Gwen pouted. "Or is it more comfortable behind his apron strings?

"This was a bad idea" Jack said as he turned to the children, "Come, you have seen your Mama, let's go see if we can find something pretty in town, yes?"

"What?" Gwen squeaked with shock.

"Well, you can't be civil then we leave. We are here for you, not the other way around and if you don't want us here that is fine as well" Jack ushered the children back out and she looked at her father with wide eyes. "Ianto does not speak ill of you to the children or in their earshot, this is unacceptable for you to act like this."

"Jackson! Let's just calm down. I am sure Gwennie didn't mean anything by it and it just a little excited to see her children. After all, it has been some time" Gerard said sternly.

"They vid-com with her every week, sometimes twice a week. We didn't have to do that either but Ianto felt it important or the girls to maintain contact with their mother. I really don't know about any of this anymore" Jack turned at the doorway to look back at his First Wife, his face serene as he finished "By law I am entitled to ask for annulment on the grounds of your mental health. Killing your Sister-Wife and trying to kill your brother-Husband is not something to be taken lightly. Ianto supported this trial, I think he will be disappointed that you chose to use this time to be snide instead of enjoy the girls."

Gwen watched the Hover move off then swung to her father with open anger "Fix it! Fix it now Daddy!"

"Don't worry Poppet, Daddy will fix everything" he assured her as he initiated a Vic-Com with their lawyer and began making allegations that Jack attacked Gwen in their home in front of the children and he sought immediate interim custody.

Toshiko and Ianto looked at one another as Ianto whispered "You are recording all of this, right?"

"Don't you worry sweetling, I got all of this" Toshiko said with glee as Gwen continued to dig a deeper hole for herself as she went to the next room and started slapping her own face repeatedly. By the time authorities arrived she would be black and blue.

Triumphant in her wailing and claim of abuse.

Pity.

Ianto really was willing to make things work on a long distance deal with the girls. Now?

She could burn in fucking hell before she got them again.


	32. forgiveness and affection

"Jack? Have you a moment?" Ianto asked politely and Jack rose from the desk so fast it is a wonder he didn't knock it over, his desire to get to Ianto clear as Owen watched him rush to help Ianto into a chair and croon. The papers from the lawyers were spread out, the final signatures needed to take Gwen out of the Hive permanently. The girls would decide for themselves if they wanted contact but the Hive would retain guardianship of its children. Gwen had done this to herself. Jack felt nothing but sadness for the girls who had started to realise Mama was not coming home.

"Are you OK love? Owen and the girls came to visit before the rain started, now they look to be staying a while. That OK?" Jack asked softly as he stroked Ianto's face and Owen was pleased to see Ianto leaning into the touch, allowing tenderness.

"I was wondering what the humming noise is I can hear in the lower level" Ianto asked with a gentle smile, seizing Jack's hand as he went to withdraw it and to Jack's delight his palm got a soft kiss before the hand was brought to the belly to feel definite kicking.

"Jax?"

"Who else!" Ianto huffed, "Little beast knows your voice so well."

"Listen here you!" Jack said solemnly to the large bump "This is your Alpha speaking! Stop being a turd monster! Your poor brother is probably trying to sleep in there and rolling his eyes like Tadda is!"

Ianto giggled softly and reached out, touching Jack's face and then leaning forward to kiss him, the surprise and delight in Jack's face telling Owen this was a new thing. This courting.

"The humming?"

"Sorry Tiger. Yes. Ah … the lifters. It's raining" Jack rose and walked to the desk, sitting against it to let Ianto have his little space he preferred instead of being crowed and Ianto smiled as he canted his head and raised his eyebrows in question.

"The lifters, why Owen and the girls are staying. Trapped. Lifters." Jack repeated, "You know … the large hydraulic lifts under the piles so when it rains the entire structure raises a level into the air? So you never have to fear flooding again"

"That's what you mean by lifters? I thought as in elevator, the lift between levels" Ianto snorted with amusement, "Really? The whole house is moving? Not me feeling a bit dizzy then."

"Dizzy?" Owen rose and Ianto waved a hand at him.

"No, no. I am fine when sitting just when walking it feels like we are in a ship, you know I get motion sick." Ianto laughed, "It makes sense. Cariad, what a lovely thing to include in the house."

"Well, I ordered them during the trip home, I do listen you know, I know the flooding will stay with you for a long time. This way we are safe. The house is high enough for a Hover to fly underneath. No water can get in" Jack said smugly and Ianto rose, holding out his hands for Jack to take.

"Cariad, thank you. I am tired, the kids are all watching a movie and the baby is asleep. I might go lay down for a while as well" Ianto turned to leave and Jack watched him with a wistful look, then Ianto turned to look back at him. "Well? If Owen is almost done with you then … you might join me?"

Jack froze, his eyes widening as Ianto smiled and left, Jack turning to Owen, "Did you hear that? Did he just … I mean … was that an invitation?"

"Sounds like it" Owen rose, "Far be it from me to stand between a hormonal Dam in a rutting mood. I don't know why you are still here, get after him ya Twat!"

Jack took off and Owen laughed, heading to find his own children and wives who were all watching the movie happily. He settled in with them, his head in Katie's lap as she stroked his hair and they enjoyed a rainy afternoon.

In Ianto's quarters Jack was pleased to find the codes had been changed to the old ones he knew, Ianto waiting for him already laying on the bed with his outer clothes off. His ankles were blown out and Jack moved to ease the discomfort as Ianto sighed softly and closed his eyes, then was groaning with delight.

"Cariad."

"Yes my love?"

"Come lay with me, I want your warmth."

Jack moved to lay next to him, looking at the huge bump and Ianto rolled to face him, the bump between them, "Kiss me. I miss you."

Jack felt like his heart might break all over again as he saw the sorrow in Ianto's eyes and leaned in, kissing Ianto with as much passion as he could, more than he thought possible. Hands roamed, Ianto whimpered and Jack found himself tugging his lover as Ianto writhed on the bed and moaned with pleasure. As Ianto came in his hand, Jack felt himself nearing his own release, something he had never encountered before. Cumming without even being touched, gaping as he tried not to white out.

"Covers" Ianto said drowsily and Jack managed to pull the blanket over them both before snuggling into the warm spicy man who also smelt of the woodlands back home in Boeshane.

They slept.

It rained.

Everyone was fine.


	33. Soon ... very soon

Ianto woke to the evening sounds, smells and kicking. Someone was hungry. Awwwwww.

Ianto looked over at the empty side of the bed and knew Jack would have gone to help corral the children for the evening meal, his help not only a boon for Elizabeth with Ianto's' afternoon naps taking him out of the game now he was in his eighth month, it was also exciting for the children who were enjoying the extra time with him.

Still raining.

"Myfanwy, Lights" he asked the building's computer then frowned as nothing happened. Jack ad let him name the system and Ianto wanted to show that he liked the building … the home Jack had created by giving it a name filled with affection. Jack had looked it up and shone with delight as he found she was being called a beautiful lady.

"Myfanwy?"

Ianto frowned and walked to the windows as he tied his robes, looking out over the wet land towards the other houses. Their lights were not on either. Power cut? At least they were safely high enough not to…..

Power cut.

No power.

Ianto stepped to the glass, placing his hands on the pane to strain his eyes, staring into the distance towards the house he wanted to see covered in bight …. Fuck. No power.

Ianto turned and headed to the door glad the batteries in the locks were working as he exited the room and rushed down the hallway towards the Rumpus Room, slamming in there to find everyone playing a game.

"Hey Tiger" Jack smiled, "No power. Owen and the girls are really stuck now. Might be a sleepover. We will have to have some cold cuts for our meal if you feel like it. Some of that cold chicken … what's wrong?"

Ianto was standing staring at Jack, his chin down as he looked through his eyelashes at Jack in a predatory way that was both sexy and alarming. Something was wrong.

"No power" Ianto said.

"No love none, they are working on it, I managed to get hold of the chief engineer for the village and he thinks it will be a couple of hours" Jack hastened to reassure Ianto who seemed slightly frantic in that still way he has when upset.

"And the Coopers?" Ianto demanded, "Have you contacted them? Are they OK? Is she contained?"

Jack stared at Ianto and then swore softly, not even thinking about the fact no power meant no zappy zappy. He strode to the other room where the children couldn't hear and Ianto sat on the arm of the sofa, rubbing his large belly as he waited.

Gemima woke and made noises, Ianto smiling as Toshiko lifted her to Ianto who slid into the chair to cuddle the baby letting her lay on his bump. "See? The little horrors are in there. Yeah. Your brothers are beasts. Two little beasts, not lovely and sweet like you. Yeah!"

Jack returned to the room with a look of doom "They have no power. You are right, the guard has been ordered to stick to Gwen like glue until the power is restored."

Ianto sighed while he stroked the little girl's face as she rubbed her hands on the bump and cooed like she was talking to her brothers. "Little Cuddle Bum."

"She can't get out, Gerard has checked all the locks and she does not know the overrides for the manual ones" Jack promised "Besides, we are so high even if she did manage to escape she would have to shimmy one of the lifts like a monkeydroerg or something."

Ianto smiled at the imagery of Gwen as a fat sloth-like monkey and canted his head, receiving a kiss from a happy mate who then flopped onto the sofa and gathered Gemima from Ianto's' stomach, "And how is my little dumpling bum, yeah?"

Ianto felt uneasy, rising without help even as Jack struggled to get up with the baby and he waved him off, "It's OK Cariad. Sit. She is loving your neck. Little vampire wants to give you a love bite. I will go check the kitchen, see if they have some cold iced water for during the meal, I do not want milk or juice tonight."

"OK love" Jack watched him leave then turned to Owen, "his ankles are really huge. I massaged them earlier and they were so spongy the finger marks took ages to fade."

"Carrying a lot of fluid" Own nodded, "Twins. Hard on anyone's body let alone a Gentile's."

"He tells me he is fine, does that bland expression he wears when shielding from me … is he? Fine?" Jack asked as he picked at his own cuff.

"Yeah. Nervous of course, his first birth and it will be a double banger" Owen assured Jack, "He is reading so many books and watching so many info-coms he will probably be more qualified than me when the time comes"

Jack smiled as he nodded knowing Owen was probably right. Ianto was a man who liked to know the score, hated surprises and worried constantly about a mishap. Of course this terrified him on a deep level.

After all.

It terrified Jack.


	34. the bitch is back

Ianto was due to pop, his belly so extended it was now impossible to waddle without holding the weight in his hands and he had relented to bed rest for the rest of the evening. Jack was a dotting Dad beside Ianto with his hands ready to soothe in the wee small hours when Ianto felt cramps and general discomfort. It was … nice.

"Was talking with Owen, the baby, the little Butterfly. She is so sweet, Toshiko's fine features and Owen's temper." Jack smiled as he stroked Ianto's cheek. His favourite time of day, the morning light creeping in as Myfanwy opened the blinds for Ianto to enjoy the sunrise from his bed.

"Ah … Henna. She is lovely, so close to Gemima in age they are good friends already, reaching for each other with glee" Ianto smiled, reaching out to place his hand on Jack's hip, closing the bond more.

"Well … as there will only be the what … eight months between her and the twins we can claim her as the tentative for one of the boys."

"You still on about this Tentative Right thing?" Ianto smiled, "Gods, you are so determined to have them married of to their firsts. What a bore."

Jack grunted at the good natured ribbing, leaning across to kiss him then gasping as the belly undulated between them and Ianto grunted. "Toilet Tiger?"

"Gods please!" Ianto huffed, his only argument the fact he would not piss into a bloody jar. He struggled to sit as Jack rushed from the bed to come to Ianto's side in order to help him waddle to the bathroom. "Owen said that if I do not start to show signs by the end of the week he will cut them out"

Jack looked at Ianto with surprise at the vicious terminology for the c-section "Are you OK with that? A birthing is hard on a man, the birth canal has to form then be re-absorbed … apparently it can be harder than a sonic scalpel site."

"What I am thinking" Ianto nodded, "I might ask if he can just do it. They are cooked, they are tightly packed and annoyed. Maybe they should just … Cariad?"

"Yes love?"

Why did you open the doors to the patio? They are letting the rain in!" Ianto scolded and Jack glanced over to where Ianto was looking out the doorway from the bathroom. The curtains were blowing in the breeze and Jack felt the chill from more than just said breeze as he also saw something Ianto could not see from his angle.

Wet footprints.

Jack let his gaze wander outside, the garden visible and he knew in the night the power had restored so Myfanwy had lowered the house back to it's foundations as the storm was over.

"Babe, I will just check Gemmy she is still asleep and I don't want her to wake alone" Jack said as he quickly scanned the bathroom and found it empty bar them, stepping out and closing the door behind him "Myfanwy, lock this door and only me or Ianto to override."

"AGREED"

Ianto looked up as the house spoke, glancing at Jack as the door swung shut and he finally saw the wet footprints, his eyes widening as Jack turned to look at him through the narrowing crack with a whispered apology. Ianto settled on the closed lid of the toilet and told himself to calm down. He was safe. Safe in here with his babies. The babies.

Oh gods.

She had come for the children, hadn't she.

Ianto looked over at the monitor bank in the bathroom "Myfanwy. Find Gwen."

The screen started to flick from room to room as the sentient mainframe sought out the intruder and eventually the screen stopped changing to show Gwen where Ianto thought she would be. Standing in the room where her daughters slept cuddled in happy slumber. The twin beds stood against opposite walls, both girls in one bed as Ianto had told them they didn't have to stay separate anymore.

The only thing making her hesitate was the third child in with them. Misty was with her cousins and Gwen must be considering the fact this meant Owen and his Hive were in the house as well. Toshiko's firstborn shifted in the unfamiliar bed and sat up rubbing her pretty almonds eyes then she looked at Gwen.

A moment of confusion on the little girl's face.

Then she did what any small child would do when finding someone looking over them in the semidarkness of a strange room.

Misty screamed.

Gwen lunged for the bed and struck the child as Ianto cried out with horror slapping at the screen, "Myfanwy Code Red. Gods above, Code Red. Alert Owen, his child is in danger. NOW!"

Klaxons sounded as the house shifted and another failsafe began to show itself as the bed moved and Gwen staggered back as uneven floor seemed to pull her away from the bed that was pulling itself into the wall cavity that was forming. She gaped as a glass wall suddenly slammed down between her and her children, the clear glass letting her see her daughters comforting their cousin as they stared at her with open fear and horror. She looked at her hand with confusion as if she didn't understand what had happened then Katie was in the room calling out for Misty, running straight into her sister who turned to stare at her.

Chalk and cheese.

Gwen so dark and her round face. Katie from Gerard's second wife, dainty blonde and fine featured.

Gwen blinked as Katie broke the stare to look at the bed and reassure herself that the girls were OK.

Ianto could only scream as Gwen saw the opening and struck.

This time with the toy she had snatched from the bedside table and she swung the large wooden Hover straight at her own sister's head.

Katie dropped like a stone.


	35. Jack snaps

Owen entered the room next, his scream horrible to hear as he fell to his knees and gathered his wife into his arms. Gwen was standing there with the wooden toy and Ianto knew with clarity what she was about to do, Ianto crying out as she raised it only to then fly back as Toshiko entered the room like a flying banshee, slamming into her in a tackle as she slammed her back into the glass wall the children were crying behind.

The toy clattered to the floor as Toshiko screamed and seized Gwen's hair, slamming her head against the glass again and then Ianto saw Jack entering. His face stony as he strode past his friends and seized Gwen by the throat, lifting her from her feet without effort and Toshiko stepped back sobbing to turn and look down at Owen in silent question.

Then she screamed again, raw and horrible to watch as the unspoken look from Owen told her Katie was gone. Owen rocked his First Wife and stroked the bloody hair from her face, his body shaking with emotion.

Jack was throttling Gwen, shaking her as he screamed his rage and Ianto managed to choke out "Myfanwy. Protect the girls from this"

The glass became opaque so the children could not see, were now shielded from what was happening in the room and Ianto knew music was playing to soothe and calm them while Jack killed Gwen on the other side of the glass.

Ianto knew he had to do something here, this was a moment of clarity and he touched the intercom, letting his voice be heard in the room "Cariad. For the betterment of the Hive. I reject her."

Jack felt the strength of the words and Gwen's eyes widened as Jack looked into them for the last time and then viscously wrenched his hands.

The snap of her neck was a loud cracking noise and he dropped her, letting her lifeless body slump to the floor. He turned and looked at the mess on the floor that she had caused, Toshiko holding Owen as they mourned the beautiful woman still and lifeless in her husband's arms.

Almost two months seeded.

It would have been her first offering to her husband and Owen had whispered to Jack in confidence that it was a boy.

Gwen had destroyed everything.

Everything for this family.

Her own sister.

Jack stood for a long time, then a voice drew him back as Ianto called through the coms again, this time with a frantic tone "Cariad? I need you back here!"

Jack turned to look at the wall. Elizabeth stood waiting for the wall to drop, Gwen covered by a blanket and Owen was lifting his wife as best he could so Jack stepped over to pick her up like a pretty little doll, carrying her from the room so the children would not see once the wall was retracted.

He laid Katie on the sofa in the outer room and Toshiko settled to weep and stoke her hair as she whispered affections to the quickly cooling woman that had become her best friend.

Owen stood confused "What do I do?"

"Get your fucking kit and get to me!" Ianto roared over the intercom "My water had gone!"

Both men looked at each other across the sofa and paled, Toshiko speaking "Don't just stand there. Go birth those boys. Don't let this day be full of grief, Katie would not want that. Go. Let life help us breathe again."

Owen turned to Jack, "You get the bag, I will go straight to him."

They ran, both frantically slamming into walls and shrugging with the simplest of door locks. In the end the house seemed to take pity and was opening the doors before they got to them in an attempt to hurry them up and Owen got to Ianto who was sitting to the edge of the bed.

"Can't sit back, feels wrong" Ianto panted. "Oh Owen, poor Katie!"

"Because there is a little foot hanging out the birth canal" Owen answered, going into doctor mode and he reached out and touched the child, feeling the response as the boy kicked at him and he laughed. All else forgotten as he saw that the canal was fully formed and this was going to be OK, kneeling to coax the foot back inside, "Come on Jax. Get back in and turn, your head needs to be first ya Muppet."

Jack entered and knelt to help, watching with awe as Owen pushed the limb in, followed by his hand.

"Don't you want a glove or something?" Jack gaped.

"No time, he's coming now and needs to turn." Own groaned as he concentrated, "Shut up and comfort. I'm hurting Ianto."

Jack rushed to Ianto's side, holding him as he cried out with pain and fear, the sensation of Owen almost unbearable then Owen grunted, "OK, come on. Push when you feel it"

Ianto felt it.

Gods he felt it and screamed with rage, sorrow and growing excitement as he watched Owen kneel and prepare, then glance up "Good. Again, his head was crowning then,"

"Fuck!" Ianto spat, "I'm trying you little fucker!"

Ianto screamed again, this time a low guttural one as he gave it his all and he felt the strangeness of it as his son's head emerged and Owen rushed to get him, gently easing his boy out as well and Ianto lay back crying with relief as he got a break, Owen working on Jax who was both large and loud.

"Told you" Ianto panted as he nuzzled against Jack, "Just like you. Gonna be a pain."

"I love you" Jack sobbed as he knew it was not over.

The second little one was still there.


	36. Name of the little kitty?

"Name" Ianto said as he felt the second one move into position, "You didn't tell me!"

"Was waiting to see him, to see who he looked like" Jack said as he watched Owen nod and sign off on the first one firmly held by Elizabeth who watched with wide teary eyes.

"Well, let's see then" Owen agreed as he watched Ianto give birth again, easier this time with a smaller one and Ianto fell back with a groan of relief as he head the little kitten call of the newlings. Jack rose and accepted the second little one who had only moved or responded to him throughout the entire pregnancy.

Tiny.

Almost like a little doll, his eyes opening to look up at Jack with the same piercing grey anger as his dam. Gorgeous. "Little Kitty cat. Look at you, so sweet."

Another tiny meow-like noise as the baby shook a fist at him to show displeasure in the entire bloody mess and Jack started to cry as he staggered to the bed and fell to his knees, placing the baby on the mattress next to Ianto, "Look. He is so small he might be a kitten."

"Kitten. Kit. Yes. I like that. Kit for Cat. Katie. Yes. Yes. Kit it is" Ianto slurred as he settled back more and sighed accepting the baby to place at his tit while Elizabeth already had the other one latched on with her shock waning from the attack, joy now entering her face as she watched their sons suckle.

"OK. Good. It looks like you just need to rest now I … ah .. I need … I don't know. Shit." Owen rubbed his face as he looked around with confusion.

"The authorities are almost here will be any minute. Go greet them. Tosh is with Katie, they will wait there for you to confirm her identity and then they will take the emergency crew back. OK?" Jack said calmly, giving own instructions, "Then later, after. We will talk. OK? You and me brother. It's OK."

"Yeah. Yeah. No." Owen looked at Ianto and the babies, "I don't know if it will be."

"Yes. It will be" Ianto sighed from the pillows now being plumped by Jack, "we are here with you. You are not alone, we love you and Toshiko … we are all here together. OK?"

Own nodded and left the room as the house alarm chimed to warn someone was the doors.

"I should go" Jack said reluctantly, "They will need someone to help."

"I know. Would rather keep you but that is not fair right now. Go. Help. I am not going anywhere, none of us are. Send Toshiko back here if she starts to panic." Ianto agreed and Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto, revelling in the taste of him then retreating.

"Kit. For Katie. Lovely" Elizabeth agreed as she took Jax to burp and clean, "And Jax here is a whopper."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he fought fatigue, the shock and sorrow of everything still overshadowing the birth but it couldn't be helped.

Children.

The girls all flew in covered in tears, partial clothing and fear. They saw the babies and all stopped their crying to rush and peer at the new arrivals, Gemima lustily demanding a cuddle from someone in her little voice as Henna silently watched as if knowing her other mama was gone.

Ianto motioned for Elizabeth to finish cleaning the bedding so the children could join in and soon they were snuggled in the bed with him enjoying the boys, Ianto watching the door anxiously until Toshiko staggered in and looked at him with such emptiness that it tore at his heart. "Come on, get in."

She nodded and climbed in next to her older daughter, the baby still pouting as Gemima snuggled with her in the cot. Little Henna finally satisfied.

"She's dead" Tosh said after a while, "Her own sister. She … I don't understand any of this. Is it real? Ianto .. .are we awake or is it one of those dreams that don't make sense? I don't want to remember this one."

"I am sorry, I wish that were true" Ianto sighed, "Oh Toshiko, I am so sorry."

"I just don't understand why" Tosh said as she settled more and Ianto drew her tighter to him, holding her as she tried to calm her heart. Ianto took her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"I don't understand either, but at least we are confused together. I would be lost without you and Lizzy. I need you both, help me here. Look. Babies. What the Goram hell!" Ianto said and Tosh smiled wanly as he looked at them and saw the tiny one for the first time, gasping at how pretty he was.

"Kit. Jack named him Kit for Katie" Ianto whispered, Tosh's face crumbling as she gathered the tiny baby and stoked the sleeping tot's cheek.

"How sweet" she said after a while. "He is a tiny kitty."

"Yeah" Ianto sighed as he let sleep claim him, "A kitty, a dear friend and a Tiger. Oh my."

Tosh watched her friend slide into sleep then looked over at Elizabeth who was holding Jax possessively and they shared a moment of loss, nodding as they knew everything had changed today.

They had somehow become a Hive.


	37. cementing the Hive

It was not spoken of.

Jack simply removed himself from his wing and Owen moved in with Toshiko and the girls. He did not offer Gwen's, simply choosing to ransack that one with extreme malice as everyone slept, smashing and destroying things as he screamed and raged before calming down and showering off the anger before clambering into the bed beside the wonderful Dam who had usually at least one baby asleep at his breast.

The Coopers had tried to act like it was a horrible shock and tragedy for them but Jack felt no pity. Not the slightest shame as he slammed the door in their faces and told them that if they ever came near the house again he would kill them. Shoot them like the dog their oldest daughter was. Felt good. Calling her a dog had felt right, even as Katie had been a pretty little cat. Yes. Felt right to scorn them now. Both their daughters gone, one at the hand of the other. How horrible yet apt they reap what they sew together now as authorities crucify them for putting the two little boys in danger by letting Gwen out. Yes … all about those little ones snuffling happily.

Of course it came to light that Katie also carried a boy, Gwen had killed the unborn son and the Coopers now found themselves in a world of pain. Jack felt nothing but a morbid fascination as he watched them implode. They were going to lose everything.

His joy came from the little kitties who cried out for him when they heard his voice, craning their heads and waving their tiny hands. So forward for newborns, so strong and wilful as Ianto huffed that they were horrible Harkness beasts with open adoration.

Toshiko settled into routine like she was a sister-wife and at first Jack was confused until he realised that the Hive was absorbing Owen and Tosh into the collective. He wondered if Owen was OK with this but when he found Owen in the bed asleep in Ianto's arms, his face wet from crying and Ianto's hand still stroking Owen's hair he realised it had already been discussed and accepted. Ianto as always was a step ahead.

It had been a month since the birth and death, the rebirth and new Hive. Ianto was currently sitting in the large chair he preferred watching the sunrise, the babies asleep in their little crib as Jack stirred in the bed behind him. "Tiggy?"

"Here Cariad, watching the sun come kiss us" Ianto replied softly and Jack grunted as he moved in the bed to be closer to him.

Ianto looked back and smiled as he watched his husband stretch and yawn. Like every morning, he was still as pleased with that sight as the sunrise. Every morning.

Elizabeth was true to her word, seeking a chaste marriage. She discovered the pleasure in having her own life, even starting to earn her own money with her needlework. With no other mate, Jack was now free to sleep in Ianto's bed every night. With two sons now there would be not need to remarry. Ianto had Jack all to himself and although a tiny part of him felt bad … generally the lust fuelled side told it to shut the hell up.

"What is the day?" Jack asked drowsily, picking at sleep in the corner of his eye.

"Friday. You and Owen both have work, offer to drive him in will you? You are in the same direction today. I feel he needs to talk to you and with no vehicle for himself at work then he can accept a ride home this evening and maybe will have chewed over what he wants to talk to you about" Ianto said as he smiled back at him.

"Can't be about a wife, they can't force a bonding here. If he ever went back home they might but ... not that?"

"No Cariad. He will never accept another bonding. He is content with Toshiko and their girls. After the loss of Katie he will never wed again" Ianto assured him "No. something else. I get the feeling he has finally realised that they have moved in and he feels strange about it. Wants to make sure he is not stepping on your toes. Two Alphas in the same Hive."

"Three really" Jack said as he rose and scratched at his naked belly, "you are one too. He might not see it, most don't but I know. Gentile my arse. You are as strong and powerful as me."

"Hush your mouth" Ianto snorted then smiled softly, "You will tell him it's OK, right? That we need him here. That they're family. He is your brother, and needs to stay. Right?"

"Yes lover" Jack padded over and leaned down to kiss him, revelling in the lovely man who was patently waiting for the kiss since seeing him first stir. Then a little squeak had Jack pulling back.

"And there is my little Kit, tired of waiting and poking at Jax to speak up for them both" Jack grinned, "Cheeky little Tiger in the making. I see Jax getting into a lot of trouble for things Kit thinks up when they are growing."

"I see it too" Ianto smiled as he watched Jack lean over the crib to croon and the naked arse wriggle while he reached in to hook out a baby.

He was glad that was sorted.

He didn't want Owen and Tosh to ever leave this place.

They were Hive.

His.

.

.

.

sorry if you have been waiting for an update. A huge storm last week knocked out comunications as well as road and bridges. They sre still trying to fix it and as a reult the Wifi and internet conenctions keep failing. Sorry.


	38. done and dusted

The men arrived home with a lighter air about them and Ianto knew they had spoken, Owen taking Toshiko away to 'their' wing for a talk that Ianto knew would relieve her too.

Now.

"Cariad?" Ianto said after Jack had spent some time cuddling babies, "The ah … spare wing."

Jack looked up with raised eyebrows.

"One for me, one for Lizzy, one for Owen and Tosh. I suggest we clear out the fourth one and turn it into a huge child's area. After all, we have a few children now and I think if we open the rooms up into maybe a couple of rooms for guests and the end into one huge room for their space, might help keep our wings a bit less cluttered?"

Jack seemed to consider, Ianto knowing he had been feeling a bit silly about the tantrum now and then he nodded "Yeah. Totally clean it out. Like … a cleansing."

"The girls are too young to underside what their mother did, what happened. They will find comfort in being in her wing, even if we never have to call it that again. They have her photos and things in their rooms, Anwen with that bloody tiara. It will be their wing now" Ianto assured Jack, "It will help Tosh and Owen feel more settled as well … all the kids in the one area once large enough to play and run about. Just the little ones still in cribs by parentals."

"Yeah" Jack nodded again, offering Kit to Ianto as Jax started to fuss. "Hold on bossy pants!"

"Rhiannon is arriving soon" Ianto said after a couple of minutes, "A good guest area too."

"Yeah!" Jack lit up, "I like Rhys even if he seems a bit flustered at times. Not her first suitor right?"

"Johnny. What a twat. She took one look at him and told our father she would die if he forced the bonding. Then Rhys came along and … boom. Yeah. Nice family" Ianto smiled "The other wife and her kids are staying behind but Rhia and Rhys are bringing her two Mica and David."

"Ah … yes The male. He seems …ah …well fed" Jack grimaced, "And Mica younger … love still there even after the male was provided to end the need to keep going."

"Fat Cariad. We can say fat here in the safely of our home" Ianto giggled, "Yeah, but a lot of baby fat that will fade as he grows. Rhys was a fat child believe it or not."

They looked at one another and then the snorting started as they struggled not to laugh at the silliness of it. So much stress lately and now things were settling Ianto was rising to the top like any cream does. Then Jack considered "Actually something else occurred to me with everything happening and our Hive growing so fast. Transport. Both me and Owen go in different directions some days, both Hovers gone. You need one too."

Ianto canted his head as he frowned "But I have a driver and a Hover Cariad."

"I know … I don't mean the company one you call to collect you … I mean a family Hover like mine. One you fly" Jack clarified as Ianto frowned.

"Cariad, I am a Gentile. I can't own a Hover!" Ianto snorted.

"You are a Prime" Jack corrected, puling Ianto close so their foreheads touched "MY Prime."

Ianto felt his insides go gooey, "Oh Cariad. I like the way you say that .. .with those lips that belong to me. Say it again."

"MY Prime. Mine" Jack said again, this time letting a smile tug at the corners of the mouth Ianto was staring at intently.

"And your only" Ianto whispered, "Forever."

"Oh Tiger" Jack kissed him, revelling in the warmth of the man who now seemed to melt into his very bones. Bonded so tightly there might be no breath between them. Then Jack reluctantly drew back, "I will have a couple bring brought out for you to look at and test. I know you can fly, don't even pretend you can't. You were the last born to your hive and pampered by your mothers. Come on, you know you were allowed to fly, even the gardeners and staff fussed over you. Come on, you know they did."

Ianto smiled softly and nodded, admitting that he had been a loved child even if his father had been distant, as he was with all his wives and children. His mothers had revelled in him. He now sees that it was also reward for ending the need to procreate when there was no love in the bonding of the hive-mates. He could see that now, was saddened to know his mother was not loved. Love is grand. Wonderful even.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

"That I love you" Ianto replied simply and Jack struggled to find the next breath as he looked into Ianto's eyes and saw the earnest affection flowing back there behind the mask. Always a mask out in the open, at least when they were in bed it fell away and Ianto's smile was heartbreakingly handsome.

"Well come on then, I need to change into better shoes if I am going out of doors" Ianto huffed and Jack found it so sweet that Ianto talked like that. Out of doors. Cute.

He rushed to get the polished shoes Ianto liked for outside and Ianto smiled over at Toshiko who was slowly walking down the hallway with Gem's hands in hers encouraging the baby to stagger along with wobbly stomps.

Lovely really.


	39. Cherry

It was red.

Bright cherry red and huge like a bloody planet.

Jack watched Ianto clasp his hands, betraying his delight as he walked around it slowly, taking in all the windows, safety features and pretty paintwork. Those other Hovers hadn't even been peered into. Ianto was clearly smitten on sight.

"Well? Want to see inside?" Jack asked then watched Ianto clamber up the steps to coo with glee at the interior. It was all a softer red and white. Like candy cane. Ianto's hands were flapping now as he checked the seats for the children and the baby capsule areas, more small noises as he looked at the little monitors to show the children could play games and such.

"Oh Cariad! So expensive!"

"The Twins. We got not only a double payout but that bonus package. Having them pre-bonded with Intents also got us extra credits. We could afford three of these easily without it touching our usual budget love" Jack assured him, "after all, this is for the Hive as well. You can take the kids to things, take the girls shopping too. All the things I know you want to do as Hive. I know you wanted to be part of a family, not just you. Now you can take them with you, even on small errands. No need to request the security Hover from work that only takes two or three."

"Oh" Ianto finally showed himself as he jiggled on the spot with his hands clasped together, then seized Jack in a slamming kiss "It's perfect my Cariad. Wonderful! I want it!"

Jack smiled as the salesman nodded to his partner to begin the paperwork Jack had warned them to have ready. He had known the moment he saw this one that Ianto would want it, he had seen him in his mind's eye behind the controls with a child in his lap, teaching it to touch the start button before watching Elizabeth belt it in safely before moving. Such a loving parental, all the babies already called him Taddy, even Owen's had started and Owen found it sweet. Jack now saw that Owen was relieved to have entered the Hive. He and Toshiko safe in their little world now, hidden behind the balls and bluster. Owen was recovering from the loss of Katie, slowly he and Toshiko had started to flirt and smile again, their seats at the table now cemented and Owen had confided in Jack that he would like to stay. Make it permanent. Combine the Hive.

Jack had agreed, the fact both couples were their own selves also agreed. Elizabeth did not want a sexual relationship, preferring to be chaste. Jack had Ianto. Owen had Tosh. Both men had talked about this and agreed that in the past, men had been lucky back in the days before Hives were needed. They were comfortable with just one bed, one lover.

Jack also knew Owen still mourned though, deep down Katie had been not only his First Wife, but his first love. Toshiko was making it better, her warm affection soothing to everyone as she and Ianto often found time to play music and sing, the entire Hive warmed with the harmony. Jack dared not think what downward spiral Owen's life would have taken without her.

They both settled in the cockpit and Ianto calmly pushed some buttons, flipped switches like a pro and Jack stifled a smile as Ianto proved him right, lifting the Hover without a hitch. They sped down the driveway and out into the lane, along the large fiends of blue grass and as they turned to come back Ianto pointed, "Look, those trees have been dug up!"

"Yes, looks that way" Jack agreed, "wonder why. Might be the farmer wants to flatten the field for crops."

"Shame" Ianto said as he glanced back, "They are the pretty ones."

Jack again hid a grin, this time for another reason. The farmer did want to flatten the land had been surprised and overjoyed that not only would Jack remove the trees, he would make sure there was no unsightly hole left but flattened ground in the area.

Ianto pondered as they flew then glanced at his mate "You got them for me. Didn't you!"

"How did you…" Jack spluttered then laughed softly. Of course he knew. Ianto was starting to read him like a book and the look of delight as Ianto turned back to watch the road told Jack he was definitely earning brownie points.

"Yes" Ianto nodded sagely, "Chocolate covered ones."

"What?"

"Brownies" Ianto said as he glanced down a side lane, "You are thinking of brownies right? I will bake you some later."

Jack was shocked to silence as he stared at Ianto then finally he realised what it was Owen had known and been grinning about when he first saw Ianto. "Tiger. Where did you come from?"

Ianto glanced at him and almost made a flippant remark but knew what he was truly asking "Boeshane, same as you. I am from the Fire Pits."

"Empathic and telepathic abilities" Jack whispered, "Gods. All this time. Oh sweetling, you must have been so … I mean. Oh Ianto. I am so sorry. You are from a place that craves comfort and connection. You had been singled out by her to …"

"We do not speak about that. Ever. OK? We agreed. That time was a time of horrible things. The line in the dirt was drawn. We are here. We survived. Don't look back, only the shadows can chase us, OK?" Ianto said calmly, "The butterfly does not look back at the caterpillar it once was … I have you. You have me. As it should be. Always."

"Always" Jack settled back and felt the hum as Ianto flew them home.

Now he knew.

Now the real bonding might begin.

A Boeshane one.


	40. weeds

Ianto was humming softly as he was finally cleared by Owen to be in the garden outside, Elizabeth inside with the babies and Toshiko. As a shadow fell he turned to ask if she was OK then froze as he found a couple he did not know looking down at him.

"What a lovely garden" the woman said, her eyes taking in the large trees that were recently planted and the pretty flowering plants being placed around them to match the rest of the garden. "The trees are new?"

"Yes, the rest was established when the house was completed. Soon there will be no difference" Ianto rose gracefully, glad he had worn loose fitting garments that hid the baby body still pulling itself back into shape, "May I help you?"

"Looking for the boss" the man said as he looked back at Ianto then added "Do you do others?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gardens. Do you work exclusively for the Captain or do you do other gardens? This is wonderful work" the man said calmly and Ianto realised with horror that they thought he was the gardener. To his shock he started to snort softly, the amusement flowing as he wondered what he might be worth in such a position.

Jack was striding towards them, his antique bespoke Great Coat flying behind him as he neared with a look of horror at finding Ianto alone with strangers and Ianto loosened his amusement to let Jack see it, calming him immediately.

"Hi. Captain Jack Harkness, can I help you?" Jack said with a soft smile.

"Captain, I was just admiring your man's work. This is a lovely garden" the man said with a wave of his hand.

"A Memorial Garden. For my lovely wife Cheryse, we lost her in the great floods back home" Jack agreed "It is a lovely tribute to her. My sweet mate lets the children help so they might honour their mother."

"Yes. Your … mate. We are here to see if we can have a few moments with him" the woman dismissed Ianto as she turned to Jack, "He is a Prime, right?"

"Yes. Ianto is First Prime for this Hive" Jack was amused now, seeing that Ianto was not insulted but tickled.

"The Hive, another man lives here though!" she sniffed.

"When Gwen attacked and tried to cause harm she succeeded" Ianto finally spoke "She killed her own sister Katie. Her Alpha is still coming to terms with the loss of his First Wife who was also with child … a boy. We have given him refuge with his remaining wife and their children. We are one hive with Jack as Alpha to his side. Owen and Toshiko are a couple, in separate quarters with their children. We share a Hive and are family."

The woman looked back at Ianto and looked again at the clothing and his calm demeanour then suddenly she took a sharp intake of breath "You are Ianto Jones."

"Ianto Harkness-Jones" Ianto replied softly "As First Prime I can keep my mother's Hive name as well as my beloved Captain's. We agreed that I shall have both, same as our sons. They carry both our names."

"We would like to see them" the woman said as she stepped closer, "We are here to assess their health."

"Ah" Ianto nodded, "Come in, please. They will be awake at this time of day. Hope you are ready for lots of staring. They stare at people, I hope it means they are deep in thought although sometimes they are simply filling their naps."

Ianto led them in, Toshiko rushing to greet them as the internal security warned of incoming.

"Hello there" she said politely, "Ianto? All good?"

"Yes sister" Ianto said distractedly, "Just want to see the beasts. Are they awake?"

"All are, bar Gemmy" she answered as she stepped to one side.

"Gemmy?"

"Gemima. The baby Cheryse had birthed before Gwen killed her" Ianto said calmly, till smiling politely, "Jack's third wife. Poor girl, drowned. Here we are."

Ianto pushed the doors and they entered the huge Rumpus room, all the kids screaming as they rushed to him and he settled on the sofa as they clambered all over him like mad things, the babies calling happily as Jack crouched to lift one, "Babe? Kit or Jax?"

"Let them see Jax first, Kit will want to watch and decide if he wants it too" Ianto answered, "You know he is reserved like me"

"Ya, not this one though" Jack lifted the hefty boy who was kicking and squealing as he slapped at his father's face an Jack laughed settling with him in his lap. "Look at him. Barely two months old and already wants to rule the world. Big fellow isn't he?"

Owen entered and sat watching as his daughter climbed into his lap and settled with her face against his chest. Jack let the woman take Jax, clicking her tongue as she settled back and looked into his face, the little boy smiling up at her and gurgling then waving his arms.

"I understand they have Tentative Intents already?" she asked.

"Yes, Owen's little one there as a possible and I know you are aware Doctor Smith and his family have the second claim. Any day now Donna will have her little girl and I think it will be Jax who gains a bond-mate there. I think the quieter little blossom here will suit Kit who is also quiet. Jax will suit a loud brash redhead. Well…who knows. Might be opposite, who knows with personalities" Jack shrugged. "Could be one is Gentile."

"Wonderful, we have the paperwork here to finalise them as Intended so they are not on the official register" the woman said as Ianto looked at Jack with relief.

Their sons would be free to choose for themselves who to love.

Wonderful.


	41. Rhiannon

Ianto knew the chaos it was causing and followed his mate with silent amusement, Gemima asleep in his chest with her little limbs flopping about in the front pack. Jack was striding ahead with his proud head held high, pushing the twin carrier the two little boys were nestled in looking at the world around them with open interest.

It was blue of course.

The fact the twins also ware matching little blue hats really screamed 'boys' more than Ianto thought it should, Jack's pride so palpable he might burst into song with that jaunty walk. Ianto smiled as he patted a little bum.

He and Jack had talked about this. Gemima must be cuddled and loved too. Not her fault her mama is gone and the new babies are SOOOOO boys. "Cariad, you've passed the gate!"

Jack stalled, swinging back to camp, pop the hip then swing his babies around so fast Ianto was pleased they had not inherited his motion sickness as their little heads whipped as well. Ianto turned to look for Rhiannon, seeing her striding forth with Rhys racing along, a child holding each of his hands. Typical. She was in the lead again, poor man always got run over by his First Wife but damn, it was obvious that he loved her.

Ianto called out and waved, watched his sister change course and slam a poor man out of the way as she yelled happily to him, Rhys lighting up as well. Jack smiled as he followed his own mate with an air of good humour.

"Ianto, there you are ducky!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and Gemima squeaked as she was engulfed in her auntie's tits. "Awwwwwww, hello there. This little Gemima?"

"Yes" Ianto said proudly stepping aside, "And here are the boys."

Rhiannon clasped her hands together as she crooned at the little kittens, those intelligent eyes drinking her in with interest. Jax first to decide, squeaking politely.

"Oh my, how clever. They already respond!" she gasped.

"They love their Daddy, he only has to speak and they crane their little heads to find him and then stare at him until he cuddles them up" Ianto gushed happily, aware there was a crowd forming as people gaped at the twins with open delight.

"Rhys, come on" Jack said suddenly, "I'll take you to get the paperwork out of the way. We have ours here to help push it through faster. Let's leave our gorgeous mates to look pretty here with the bubs"

"Look pretty?" Rhiannon blinked.

"Don't take it personally, he likes me to call him pretty too" Ianto replied and she giggled.

"He seems more … excitable than I remember" she said as she watched Jack place an arm around Rhys' shoulder, talking excitedly to him ad Rhys grinned, David still holding his Da's hand.

"Oh my"

Ianto turned to find an officious looking man with his immaculate suit on his knees on the dirty floor, peering in at the twins who were giving their slow blink of hello. Ianto resisted the urge to pull the little transporter back as he recognised the royal insignia on the man's clothing.

"Hello there. This is Jax and Kit" Ianto said politely, "And this is their sister Gemima, older by four months"

"Wonderful" the man was still transfixed, not glancing up from the two little cherubs, "What wonderful wives you must have."

Ianto was struck dumb as Rhiannon started to laugh with high amusement before she managed "This is my brother. His mate is over there with mine. Ianto is not my husband, he is the Dam to these two!"

The man finally looked up at Ianto, his eyes wide as he took in the handsome man in the immaculate three piece suit and little bub clinging to his lapels with open adoration. "Dam?"

"Yes. I am First Prime Harkness-Jones" Ianto said calmly, "These two are of me. This one here is of my sister-wife."

The man clambered to his feet blinking as he looked at the babies, then Ianto "You carried twins? They are of a Gentile?"

"Ianto is not called that" Jack said as he strode over leaving Rhys to catch up, "My mate is now a First Prime!"

"Well of course, my. Well. I was going to contact you Captain, here you are!" the man said with a flap of his arms "How fortuitous. I was sent by his Majesty to seek an audience while he is here on planet for business. He would love to meet the two little ones, well. They are … startling."

Now Jack was struck dumb as Ianto looked over at his gold-fishing sister and snorted "We would be delighted. Of course, I need warning as I would hate for a nappy filling to occur while in a royal lap."

The man blinked then roared with mirth as he took in Ianto, seeing that he was indeed in control of things as Jack nodded and moved to stand by him.

Wow.


	42. Royal Seal of Approval

The room was immense, lavish and the chair Ianto was currently sitting on was worth more than the pretty hover Jack had got him. Gods alive, the King looked more like Santa than ever, settled with his eyes gleaming behind his beard and the slicked back hair that ended in a small ponytail was white like his beard. The fact he wore antique eyeglasses was only one of his many eccentricities. This man resembled some wizard or something, a fact that had people warming to him immediately.

The babies had been unclipped from their carriages and were both simply sitting there waving their little limbs about with abandon as aides crowed around the king to peer at the precious little ones. The fact they were twins was a bonus, even one was so cute.

Ianto nervously watched as the king chose to hold little Kit, the tiny bub interesting to a man who had to hold and kiss babies all the time. A small one with such a grown-up glare was interesting I guess.

Jax didn't mind, lying in his Taddy's arms gurgling as his brother stared at the large kindly old man who was quietly gushing. Then the king spoke, "So. Not only to you fulfil the need for a male, you do so with your Gentile, producing two!"

"I think the fact there is love between us helped" Ianto said as he clucked his tongue.

"And the other wives?"

Ianto looked at Jack who sighed then answered "My First Wife was jealous of the third wife, pushing her off a roof and killing her, then trying to push Ianto as well. She did not know he was seeded, it was an act of malice. This left me with my second wife and Ianto. My second wife has now requested to be chaste, wanting to focus on the children we all have, Ianto was a lovely, wonderful surprise. The twins a shock. Mind … my First Wife had already provided twin girls."

"I see. Yes, I remember reading of this. She killed her younger sister, one with a boy child in her?" the king looked over his glasses at Jack, and Jack blanched, "What became of this woman?"

"I ... I killed her" Jack finally admitted. "She had killed Katie and was trying to reach the children I … I defended. I know her main aim was Ianto and she knew killing the children would draw him out from where he was hiding, his love for the girls bottomless. Ianto declared his decision to reject her from the Hive and she became just another threat. I was authorised to defend."

"Good" the king nodded sadly, "this is a harsh Verse, cruel. So many women crave a son, a little one to hold up and crow over. Two. Goodness, what a wonderful gift. The Gods clearly thought it was time to clean house and reset it, hmmm?"

"Yes. We are happier now" Jack agreed and Ianto made a small motion with his hand, the king noticing and looking at him with interest. He leaned back and handed the baby back, watching Ianto scoop him up and croon as he seemed to brush the world off the tiny tot before placing him back with his brother.

"Nervous, aren't you. Scared of losing them?"

Ianto turned to look at him and straightened up "I am Boeshanninan. Like my husband. Our people fought for you. We bled for your family only to be forgotten and left to starve in the aftermath."

"Ah … yes. The Boeshanninan contingent. Yes. It was unfortunate that my great grandfather miscalculated the relationship there, caused suffering. He did not mean it, tried to fix it but so many were already dead. Why you forgave yet … never forget. Do you" he sighed.

"Unfortunately it is a Boeshanninan thing to remember things. I know it is not your fault but … yes. We do not trust easily. Mind you, the fact little Kit likes you is a tick in your favour I suppose" Ianto quipped then slapped his hand over his mouth with horror as the king roared with mirth.

"Definitely Boeshanninan, so truthful" the king sniggered.

"Gods sorry" Ianto blushed prettily as the King laughed and waved a hand.

"OK, I have seen them. Wonderful gifts and I give praise for their strength and beauty. You have my seal" the King rose from his seat and everyone else moved to mow as Ianto tried to understand what was happening, not until the aide handed him a form with the royal seal did he get what Jack was punching the air for.

Royal seal.

Shit.

His boys had just been upgraded, if that was possible.


	43. Owen's mouth

"I feel so Cuntstipated today!" Owen grumbled as he slammed into the room, Rhiannon looking up with surprise at the acidic man who stared back then pointed, "Rhiannon. The sister. Wow. His glare!"

"What is Cuntipated?" Rhys asked, "Do you mean constipated?"

"Nah. Cuntsipated. It means either emotionally or spiritually blocked due to dealing with too many cunts" Owen said once he had checked for an absence of children, "My day at the clinic was giving space shots to arseholes in expensive suits so they can go on a fucking company cruise."

"Rather them than me" Ianto said as he entered, "Little ears entering Uncle Owen."

Owen lit up as the carriage entered the room, two little ones looking around with interest "Hey boys!"

"There we go, cuddle and de-stress your big grumpy Uncle" Ianto said in a silly voice as Owen snatched up little Kit and held him against his chest, smelling him with a soft smile.

"So, I was going to take a little drive about, wanna come see how big the village is Sissy?" Ianto asked and Rhiannon nodded looking over at Rhys.

"You mind the kids Love?" She asked Rhys, more like a demand and he nodded absently as he clucked at a baby with glee.

They got out to the Hover and she sighed softly "He loves babies. Wants another, is good enough not to ask directly but I know he craves another."

"Imagine if it's another boy" Ianto prodded at her, "But then again … Mica is clearly the apple of his eye."

"Yeah … I get the feeling that if it's another girl he will still crow from the rooftops" she smiled, "I am checking my cycles, would like to."

"And your other wife?" Ianto asked, looking at her as she grimaced and shifted in her seat.

"well … he doesn't like her. He has tried but she went on about diets and things, tried to make him get fit or whatever … it makes him unhappy. I think he will seek an annulment when we get back." she admitted.

"Can he after all this time?"

"Not a single child, Dafyd struck within a month of the bonding with her, he only laid with her a few times and came back to me so unhappy. When we found it was a boy the relief that he didn't have to lay with her again was raw for both of us. The Mica and she was furious, a huge tantrum when she realised we were still sleeping together when she wasn't getting anything from him." She shook her head, "He tried to break the bond then but she said she was seeded."

"But of course, it wasn't possible" Ianto saw the problem, "You knew that, he knew that but she was trying to fool the authorities."

"Yes. I know you would see my problem here" she sighed, "your own sister-wife problems. I was hoping you could give some advice. I don't want to be too much of a bitch but I am First Wife. Is it wrong to want to be Only?"

"You ask the one who has managed that?" Ianto laughed, "My lovely sister-wife Elizabeth is chaste. Jack is all mine … now I have let him back."

"Let him …. Wait. You withheld?" she gaped "We can do that?"

"It is till your own body … yes. You can" Ianto smiled, "But who would that punish the most. Him? Or you!"

"Arghhhhh" she flopped back and sighed.

"You already had a boy, you can reject her from the Hive if she does anything you don't like or is considered dangerous to the betterment of the hive" Ianto frowned, "we can ask my lawyer if ya like while you are here. He loves coming to see the babies, is smitten."

"Thank you Teddy Bear" she smiled as she watched him drive like the pro he was, her mind tickling with memories as she started to snort.

"What?"

"Remember the time you ran over Mama's prize flowers, the Hover so low it cut the heads off all those big purple flowers?" she giggled, "Mama was beside herself and you were so pleased, the longest flight ever. They almost fired the gardener but then he said it would bring better blooms like it was all planned."

"Well … it did, didn't it?" Ianto asked with a look of glee and she laughed some more. "Twice the heads within a week!"

"I see Dafyd in you ya know" she giggled.

"Dafyd. You say David to 'nons' so they understand it" Ianto nodded, "Wish my name was so easy. I hate being called Yan-toe."

"He calls you that a lot does he? Yan?" she canted her head.

"At first it annoyed me like everyone else but then … I think maybe it's why I never liked anyone else doing it. It sounds … sweet from him. But Tiger is his favourite one. He calls me his Tiger or Kitty a lot."

"Awwwww, sweet" she said with open relief as she watched him glow.

A true bonding.

She relaxed.

.

.

.

Almost caught up to me now folks, when you do it will be single posts.


	44. boy oh boy

Ianto was finishing the dishes, still so pleased the evening meal had been well received. I mean, he wasn't that thick that he didn't know he was a good cook but he had not cooked for his sister in a long time and never in his own Hive. This had been a real mark of status as Elizabeth happily served him his own food, her caring hands making sure he was OK.

Rhys had noticed, his eyes widening as she kissed Ianto's cheek before settling next to Jack with a look of adoration, then cutting the food for Anwen.

Rhiannon now sat in the kitchen watching Ianto as he finished and looked over at the little bowl on the windowsill that held his ring, his face changing to one of horror as he realised the bowl was empty.

"Oh my gods!" Ianto gasped, his hands flying to his mouth, "NO!"

"What?" Jack entered and leaned on the doorframe as Ianto looked around frantically then froze, his stance changing as he turned to face Jack.

"You have it!" he accused, "I know you do. It's behind you back in …. Your … left hand!"

Jack laughed as he fell to his knees and presented the ring in the tips of his left hand "You saw! Damn that Boeshane blood!"

Ianto smiled softly as he reached for the ring and Jack snatched it back, "Oh no you don't!"

Ianto canted his head "Oh?"

Jack took a stern stance, presenting the ring again "Ianto? Will you always Bond to me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "Cariad, are you going to make this a thing? This is the third time this week you've nicked it!"

"Well?"

"Yes. Since I already have the pillows sorted for your side of the bed, I guess I must" Ianto said dramatically and Jack laughed, rising to pull Ianto into a kiss, the ring placed on the finger with aplomb.

"You are a silly man" Ianto said with a soft blush, "I love you."

"Oh Ianto, me too" Jack kissed him again, then drew back, "Right. Pool. I bet I beat Owen tonight, Tosh is ovulating."

"JACK!" Ianto scolded, "Gods. If she realised we can smell her … gods!"

Rhiannon laughed softly, "Now I see why he loves you so much, you are just so …. Silly."

"Yeah, wonderful isn't he?" Ianto gushed happily, "Now, go through and the after dinner nibbles will be through soon."

Jack crowed as he took of and Ianto shook his head, lifting out the little rum balls as Rhiannon made a noise of glee, "That Granny's recipe? Gods! She gave it to you?"

"I was bossy and she gave in" Ianto let her snatch one before he carried them through.

Owen was the first to rush for some, groaning with delight, "Gods …. Yummy!"

"Owen loves them" Tosh said like she was apologising, "We've never tasted anything like them until we came here. Lovely. Katie loved…. Ah. They are a delicacy."

"Yeah!" Jack agreed as he tried to lighten the mood again, "He served these on our first meeting and I knew I was smitten. Never knew food could be almost orgasmic!"

Rhiannon looked over at Ianto as she chewed thoughtfully then she said softly, "You made these for me and Rhys. You made them every day for the first two months of bonding until … what did Granny call them? Little Boys?"

"Yeah, because they are balls" Ianto laughed as Rhiannon considered, "Wait. You made it for me … you made it for you and Jack … Katie? You said Katie was having a boy. Did Ianto make this dish for Katie?"

"She loved it" Ianto frowned, "what are you getting at?"

"Our high rate of males on our family" Rhiannon said as she leaned forward, "Ianto. Little boys. They are not called it because they are balls! They are called this because they help make them! Granny always said diet had an influence on seeding! I thought you were getting them off her for me, then she died and … look at this. You have the recipe all along."

Ianto blinked slowly "So … because Jack and I ate so many … we had boys? Katie loved them so she was …. Shit. You think?"

"Well? You made them for me and Rhys, Dafyd came quickly. You have the twins, Katie … well. Tosh, you are eating them like there is no tomorrow, so is this some sort of … Boy spell? Are you casting spells? You didn't make them naked or anything did you?"

"Ahhhhh … what an image. Just when I thought I couldn't find these any yummier you give me that image" Jack wistfully sighed as he took another.

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed, "Terrible. Might be coincidence."

"And the fact she always made them for newlyweds and we had a huge amount of males it coincidence" Rhiannon nodded, "and after she died the boy rate dropped. Right. OK."

Ianto pulled a face as he defiantly ate another and then snorted, "Little boys."

Giggling spread as Toshiko snatched a handful and shoved them into Owen's mouth with a forceful growl before saying "Eat up big boy!"

Owen gobbled loudly as he secretly hoped this idea had some merit.

Who knows.

Worth a try.


	45. ideas and offers

Ianto had been thinking, evident in the chewing of that one thumb-nail, just at the side. Jack waited until they were getting ready for bed before asking "What's wrong Tiger? Can I help?"

Ianto smiled softly as he settled on the edge of the bed to consider, then said softly "I don't want her to go."

"Rhiannon?" Jack asked, "Ah."

"I missed her, we were the closest of all the children and … having her near almost feels like Mama is close by, ya know? Is that silly?" Ianto asked, a small voice that had Jack moving across the bed to hold him. "Not even the same Mama, I was her only child but Rhiannon was raised more by her than her real mother who had so many daughters."

"Hey … look here. I know you've felt lost at time and been so brave. I am glad she came, you could show her that you are Ok. I can see that she has worried about you too" Jack kissed Ianto's' neck as he crooned, "If it is so important to you I will talk to Rhys. See if he has considered emigrating."

Ianto went still in Jack's arms, the idea hadn't even crossed his mind and he turned slowly to stare at him. "What? You think that might …. No. Rhys is a long hauler. I don't know if he can afford it"

Jack saw Ianto's face drop as reality set in and he hastened to help put the smile back "Yes but we have the origional villa out back that the gardener had. Since we have a resident gardener here already … well a sexy one I might add. It is a four bedroom right? If it is just them … the sister-wife has not produced anything and is not liked, right? It can be argued that she is surplus and due to the need for more boys on Sol3 she should stay and be re-bonded as there is no need here on this planet"

"Oh Gods!" Ianto gushed as he twisted to pin Jack in the bed, writhing on top of him as he squealed, "Can we?"

"Oh Gods baby, for you I would hold them captive in the basement if it made you happy." Jack groaned.

"We don't have a basement" Ianto giggled.

"For you I would dig one. Bare hands, my shirt off, gleaming with sweat, I would dig that basement for you my love!" Jack panted as Ianto started to move with more purpose, Jack's excitement evident as their clothing became too restrictive.

"Oh my Cariad!" Ianto panted, "We need a good go!"

"Yeah" Jack moaned as Ianto's hands struggled to remove clothing and soon Jack was blissed out as Ianto ground down on him and clutched at the headboard with a look of total glee. Jack would sort it, he would fix it.

Of course he would.

.

.

.

.

Rhys didn't know what was happening but was happy to walk with Jack to the back of the house then out down the steps and across the yard to the small house behind it that was obviously the original building for the site.

"Oh wow, look at that!" Rhys said softly, "It's a lovely grand old dame!"

Jack let him in and they walked from room to room, Rhys asking "Why is it on stilts? Such a lovely old place, you've raised it?"

"The last owner did, apparently the flooding Ianto fears is not an issue but this is the path of the Gurbolt migration so once a year the little furry shits move through. Instead of having to close the house for the two or three days they raised it." Jack smiled as Rhys lit up. "Due ay day. We will have been here a year soon as we arrived just after the last one."

"Gurbolts! I forgot, this is their home planet. Awwww, cute. They roll right through here?" Rhys was looking around with glee. "We will see it?"

"Why Ianto has the gardens raised slightly, in the migratory season we have little fencing that will go around his garden so they are not squished." Jack laughed. "They go out tomorrow just in case."

"It has two bathrooms" Rhys called out.

"Yeah it means there is the one attached to the master bedroom for the parentals and another one for the kids so their messes don't piss Rhiannon off too much and she can do her pink thing everywhere without Dafyd thinking he might die."

Rhys stopped moving as he stood with a closet door half open, turning slowly to gape at Jack "What?"

"You issue a request to de-bond from the wife that isn't working. You say you are emigrating and as she is still of child bearing age another might benefit from her more, since you already have a boy and all. Then you and Rhia can come with the kids … you don't mind me calling her that?" Jack asked.

"Nah … I call her that sometimes" Rhys sat on the bed. "The house is already furnished, it's … ah….."

"The gardener was a god man with several children, one wife. The kids shared the other rooms, two to one of the rooms. All girls, didn't matter. Not here, this planet is much calmer about the entire sex of the child thing. I mean … there would still be a room for another baby if she gave another to you right?" Jack spoke calmly but fast, knowing Rhys was trying to take it all in.

"You mean … but what about a job" Rhys frowned.

You can still long haul, just from here to there, instead of there to here. Swap shifts" Jack said as he had already checked that out with Harwood's Haulage, "You can easily settle here."

"Just like that?"

Jack shrugged.

Why not?


	46. epic brain fart alert

"Bullshit!" Rhiannon spluttered with open shock, "what?"

"I can swap shifts so I leave here in the morning and return at night instead of jumping the other way. We can make this our home instead" Rhys was explaining "We can live on this planet, closer to Ianto and Jack"

"What about your parents?"

"Babe … Long Haulage Firm. We can take an overnighter anytime to visit, or they can come here. Not the backwaters of the galaxy ya know" he laughed. "I don't mind, we only see them once or twice a year anyway, what would be the difference there then?"

"Can we? We can't afford it!" she sighed.

"There is room for us love, perfectly fine and homey for you, me and the kids." Rhys smiled softly "Our our little spot."

Now she took a sharp intake of breath as she realised the 'other' wife was not being counted.

"Meryl?"

"Can go to someone else" Rhys said calmly, "we can be inclusive. This is a new world."

"I don't know … can we?" Rhiannon frowned as she considered.

"Yeah. We can" Rhys smiled, "If you like. Ianto and Jack can make it all work for us!"

Rhiannon frowned as she stared into space then she abruptly started to leave the room and Rhys' smile faded as he realized he used the wrong words, "Rhiannon? Sweetie? Hey!"

Rhiannon strode down the hallway into the family room where Ianto was on the floor with Gemima singing as she danced happily with him holding her around the waist.

"I want a bloody word with you!" she snarled "Who the hell to you think you bloody are! Thinking I need you to save me or something. Bloody hell, you think you can just move everyone into your own personal bubble? Eh? You've not changed. Even as a little kid you wanted things your way and manipulated until you got it. You always wanted a huge Hive. We need you do we? Eh? You will sort my life out for me will you? What makes you think I wanna live in your servant quarters like … like Cinderella or whatever that story was Mama used to tell is. Think you are going to give me a room of me own like an offering to the poor sister? Eh? Share with all the kids or something? A live-in Nanny? Perfect!"

Ianto gaped at her with confusion as Gemima burst into frightened tears, reaching for her Taddy for comfort as he rose with her in his arms.

"Well, you can easily fuck off if ya want" he snapped, turning to leave the room as Rhiannon blinked.

"What the fuck was that!" Jack roared with anger as the twins started to grizzle now "I was the one who approached Rhys, I was the one doing the work to get you here. I offered the house! Ianto merely said he was going to miss you when you left and was upset about it. You sure fixed that now. Good Gods in an orgy …. Really? You think you can talk to MY mate like that! In his own Hive! He's right. If you don't want to be here fuck off! The house can be for someone else."

Jack stormed after Ianto as Rhys sighed softly "remember that deal we have love? If you ever sounded like your Da I was to tell you? Yeah?"

"Gods" she whispered as her hands moved to her mouth with horror "What the hell was that. I don't … gods. Me and my temper. Did he say a house?"

"Well don't just stand there" Elizabeth said as she and Tosh rushed to comfort the children "Move your arse and apologise before we lamp ya one!"

She went to his quarters and found them locked, banging on the door "Ianto, I'm sorry Teddy. I didn't mean it I am just hormonal and … you know I hate being helped. Come on love, let me in."

The locks clicked and she pushed the door to find Ianto standing there stony faced with tears still rolling as he stood ramrod straight in the middle if the room, the little girl sitting on the floor with huge eyes.

"I am so sorry" she repeated "That was … Gods. It was like I was channelling Da. Look, it's a lovely offer but even with just us and the two kids, that guest wing is far too small for us long term and …what did you say about a house? I thought you meant here, in this one."

Rhys had been plucking at her sleeve and he said with annoyance, "It's a fucking villa! Lovely old style villa with four bedrooms, two bath and a kitchen to die for. You never let me finish."

"It doesn't matter" Ianto said and Jack groaned knowing the next word would end the conversation "Whatever!"

Rhiannon knew that one as well, slumping as Ianto scooped up Gemima and stomped off to the bedroom where she could not follow. She looked over at Jack who was still glowering and she whimpered, "I didn't mean it the way it all came out. I love him early but I hate the fact he has done so well … the little Gentile the rest of us worried would never come to anything. Of all the siblings, he was the one least likely to find success and look at him. Sitting pretty. I guess my spite got loose."

"He almost died. Several times, he has suffered and he has known sorrow, loss and real fear. Gods alive …. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you and Rhys need to talk and decide what you want. I will help with paperwork and you can find your own place or something if you don't want to live next to us but if you ever … EVER speak to my First Prime like that again I will slap you down, his sister or not!"

"Fair enough" she nodded knowing she had a lot of making up to do.

She couldn't believe she went off on a blind Jones Jaunt.

Just like her Da.


	47. sour milk

She knew her brother well enough to know he needed time to chew on it and let some of the anger dissipate so instead she let Rhys take her out to the house where she stood in the front garden and gaped with shock at the size and grandeur of it.

"See? A true plantation house" Rhys was disappointed, showing it in the bland tone and careless sweep of his arm, "Fucking mint inside. Was refurbished before Jack bought the place and built the huge thing there for Ianto and the others. This is the original house the first terra-formers lived in. It has so much history and … well. Whatever right? You really screwed the Gibbav for us there love. I don't know if I have ever been so mad with you."

"I am too" she whispered, "You never said this was here…I mean I thought he wanted is in that pokey guest area in the kid's play wing like poor cousins or something."

"Well you stuffed it all good and proper!" Rhys snarled, unable to control his anger as he kicked at an empty flower pot sending it sailing and Owen yelped as he dodged the projectile.

"Steady on mate, you could do damage there!"

"Shit sorry Owen, you heard it all right?" Rhys sighed again "Tosh will have told you?"

"Yeah, I leave for work with everything brills and get home to a shit storm. What the hell!" Owen frowned, "I thought we were all getting along great, I've not seen him that flustered and flapped in ages. He has loved fussing on you, showing you off to everyone. He did say you were a hard woman, that sometimes instead of protecting him you were the one to throw him into the flames if there was trouble, I guess I didn't believe it. I was not blessed with many siblings, it was not something I had to deal with. Jealousy. I understand you were your Da's favourite. He doesn't hold that against you ya know. You think it's fair that you hold his mama against him? She wasn't yours even if she did raise you in her rooms as your mama had so many already. Think we don't know? Ianto has told me about his childhood. You were his only friend even if you were mean sometimes."

"Me Da is a spiteful horrible man and I seem to have taken after him" she replied morosely, "Any chance to piss on someone's happiness and it seems to bubble out like vomit and I am always the one who ends up paying for it."

"He said that too" Owen grimaced, "Maybe why he will probably forgive you. You can't seem to help it can you, one of those people that sees everything coming up roses so she has to cut their heads off then cry about it. Me own mama was like that. Always unhappy when it was a lovely day with no worries to be had. You need to learn to lighten the fuck up or you will die young from a bloody ulcer or something. I looked at this place, liked it but love the feeling of Hive. I wanted to stay in the house with them. Jack would have given me and Tosh this place in a heartbeat, such a kind hearted oaf. This was all him. All him wanting to give his beloved something nice. You have like … ten times the making up it do than you have ever done making up, ya know?"

"I know" she nodded, looking at the house again and then her husband who was pouting now as he slumped into an old garden chair.

"I am sorry love" she whispered as she reached out to stoke his hair but he pulled his head back.

"Not me you shat on from a great height. Did you see his face?" Rhys rose and stalked towards the house, "I will be with my kids."

Rhiannon nodded and settled in the chair he had vacated to stare longingly at the house that was larger than their current apartment. Shit. Shit. Bloody shit.

.

.

.

.

"What do you want Tiger?" Jack wanted desperately to make this go away, Ianto pacing as he wrung his hands made him look almost frantic.

"Maybe I was being silly, wanting things to be nice all the time. Not realistic" Ianto sighed as he let Jack embrace him and he sighed, snuggling into him like one of the children, "doesn't matter anyway. I have you. Our Hive. I don't need to make her happy anymore, I don't have to worry about her. She has her own hive."

"I know you would like her here too, the kids. I see you with little Mica, I see how much you love them" Jack soothed, "You think there is some way we can fix it? You think you can do a line with her?"

"We will see. If I look at her and feel mad again it's not going to be so easy. We are siblings, there has always been that weird thing between us. I do think she resents the fact my Mama birthed me but not her. She really wanted to be hers. I had hoped she was over it but I heard it in her voice, that snide tone" Ianto leaned back and smiled softly, stroking Jack's face.

"Siblings can be hard things to find common ground with over some things" Jack agreed, "I wish it was not so."

"It's OK" Ianto muttered as he leaned in to kiss Jack. He was not going to let her upset him like this. Not when he was still breastfeeding.

The babies come first.


	48. chewing it over

Rhiannon came to the evening meal and saw that the children were not there, neither was Elizabeth. Owen and Tosh were sitting silently down their end and she glanced up "The children not joining us?"

"Having a party" Owen said as he settled more, "A goodbye one since you are leaving or something."

Rhiannon paled as she looked at Ianto, his eyes firmly on his plate as he poked at the food he had prepared.

"I have decided that perhaps you should stay at a nearby residence and just come visit." Jack said calmly, "Since you do not like our pokey guest quarters. We will find someone from our staffing pool at work who will be happy to live in the plantation house. I am sure we have learned from this and you will be welcome back at Christmas if you choose to return to our planet for a visit."

Rhys glowered at his wife, then replied, "I quite like this place and would have loved the plantation house. I am disappointed in how this has turned out and I have never been so angry or disappointed din my mate."

"We are all disappointed but Rhiannon is known for her blurts of doom" Ianto finally spoke, "Let's just enjoy our meal yeah?"

Rhiannon knew that tone, his shut down tone and knew better than to try to argue with him, instead choosing some food and sitting back to enjoy his wonderful cooking. It seemed a little tart, not as sweet as usual and she was reminded of her Granny telling her one day that tears salt the food you prepare.

After they ate she moved to help clear away and Ianto swung to say something, then didn't. She knew it would have been biting and he regretted it before it was even said. So Ianto. Caring about everyone else when …. He needed too.

She watched him as he filled the sink then she chose her moment as he smiled softly at the bubbles forming "Remember when we were little and we all got to choose from the litter of puppies? I knew you wanted the runt so I chose it and you stood back waiting. Five puppies and six children, you didn't get one. I was so angry when Mama produced a kitten instead."

"I did want the runt, I loved her on sight" Ianto sighed "I also knew you deliberately did that to spite me. Did the cat not end up on your bed?"

"You knew I was pissed and offered a swap" she nodded, "Even then, so little and thoughtful, caring about everyone else. You wanted me close so you could watch over me, not so I could watch over your kids or anything. I do know that Teddy. I am sorry I acted like you were taking something from me when you were offering it. It seems to be my nature. I hate being helped."

"I have always forgiven and overlooked it but … after Gwen I don't have the strength. She is …was so like you. So strong, so stubborn. She almost killed me. Killed others. I know you are not her, I know you would never harm me and I also know the reason I let her slide for so long was because I love you so much and tried to see you in her" Ianto placed the dish cloth down, turning to face her. "Rhia, I want to slap you. I want to yank your hair and scream. I want to hold you and never let you go."

"I know Squishy" she sighed, "Gods, I am a bitch, just like my real mother."

"Why I forgive you every time" Ianto replied as he settled in a chair and smiled softly "Line?"

"Please. I will hold one in reserve for you any time you want it … I only owe you about twenty at the moment"

"Twenty? You mean a hundred and twenty? That one fell off the front there Sissy" Ianto said with amusement and she knew she was forgiven. Again.

"So … this house. Villa or whatever … are you really offering it?" she decided to finally admit her excitement and she saw the tug at the corners of his mouth that showed he was pleased with that change of conversation.

"Wanna see?"

"Yes please" she giggled "you now I do!"

"Then ask your man, he already has the keys and is over there stomping about measuring things with a tape measure he got from gods knows where" Ianto laughed and she shot from the room to go see her new home.

Ianto looked at Jack who was hovering outside the doorway, his shadow obvious and he called out "Come on Cariad, she's gone. You cam come in now"

"No blood?" Jack asked as he exaggeratedly lifted his feet to check the soles like he might have walked through some. Ianto snorted as he slapped at him, then rose to kiss him with vigour.

"Come on … we have at least an hour before one of the babies wants a tit" Ianto whispered, "wanna play with them while they are still there?"

Jack lit up as he chased Ianto towards their bedroom.

Sorted.


	49. stampede

The next morning Ianto felt much better, relaxed and confident once more as he walked along the long corridor of HIS house. He had decided to let it all go, to forgive and move one. Most importantly, he had finally realised that she couldn't really hurt him anymore. The knowledge that she loved him was all he needed, the brain fart thing was not new and it had always upset him as a child. He was not a child now. He was First Prime. This was his Hive. His home. He mattered.

He went to step from the house down the steps to the back garden where he wanted to pick some flowers for the breakfast table when he froze, something moving in the corner of the garden.

"JACK!" he ran, heading for the shed and the fencing as he looked to the south where he saw more movement, slight but definitely the first of many more. Jack stumbled to the bedroom window, throwing it open to look down and gape then he was running as well, the house alarm sounding as he struggled to override the failsafe that would lift the house, Ianto still outside panicking.

Gurbolts. Tons of the little fluffy fuckers were moving fast and Ianto was frantically trying to place the last of the fencing to protect his precious Memory Garden. Rhiannon ran to help, then Owen and Tosh as they called out to one another and Owen screamed like a girl when one slammed into his leg and he danced about with fear. I don't really blame him, their bite is quite severe. Most fluffy cute things do bite. Rhys came with the tea towel from over his shoulder to flap at Owen's legs, yelling at Owen and he then ran to his wife to support her.

Finally Jack was there as well, Elizabeth with the children watching from the windows as they screamed and clapped with glee, watching the fury wave descending. Jack looked up and saw as well, "Tiger, we gotta go."

"But the hydrangeas!" Ianto wailed, then growled as Jack hooked him under the arms and lifted him off his feet, turning to run with him struggling and roaring as he looked back at the distant grove of colour.

"Sorry baby, sorry love" Jack panted as he ran, another fury one almost knocking him off his feet. Unlike the first few this one was the size of a bloody badger or something and Ianto stopped struggling as he realised they were bigger than they thought they were, the pet ones obviously some dwarf breed. "Fuck!"

Owen fell as another slammed against him , the Gurbolt not even slowing it's roll as Tosh hurried to help him up, the broom in her hand used to change the course of rolling things as delicately as she could. No point pissing them off, apparently an enraged one calls others to help it punish. Best let them do their thing. They were a protected species and this was their yearly migration.

"WOW!" Owen yelled as they got to the bottom steps, "Look! Tsunami!"

Ianto put his feet down and ran as well, everyone tumbling into the house laughing as Jack slapped at the panel and the house majestically rose to allow the fuzzy things slamming into it to slip underneath.

They all leaned against the walls panting and laughing softly, Rhys peering back out the door with wide eyes, "OK. That was …well ... kinda crazy. No early warning system?"

"Well there will be next year!" Tosh muttered with annoyance.

"How do they get back?" Rhys asked, "If they roll this way once a year, how do they get back to their starting point?"

"Swim" Jack croaked, finally getting his breath back. Ianto was heavier than he looked, "They swim back up the coast, fishing long the way."

"Awwwww, cute" Owen said sarcastically, "Like furry piranha."

Ianto started to snigger, his head falling back to rest on the wall as they all gave in to some mild hysteria and he made a mental note to have those fences up earlier next year. It had happened faster than he thought it would, was stronger and more dangerous too.

Mind you.

It had also been exhilarating.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else but I have worked up quite an appetite for myself" Jack giggled standing up and looked down at himself, And I may even get dressed."

He walked away with his boxer shorts swaying suggestively as more peels of laugher started, Ianto shaking his head.

"Like he couldn't grab the robe in the end of our bed" Ianto huffed, "Exhibitionist."

"You do have to admit, even for a woman's man l must admit, that rear is quite …. Toned" Rhys pointed after the man who heard and popped a hip at the door way before swinging around it and Ianto laughed softly.

"Rear of the Year three years in a row at the academy so he tells me" Ianto sighed wistfully, "Like lovely firm peaches!"

"EWWWWWW" Rhiannon flapped her hands as she pretended run away and Ianto laughed some more.

Yeah.

It was gonna be OK.

Locked in a stilted house with no way to leave for the next week?

Yeah.

Fine.

Um… shit.

.

.

.

.

Yes, Sandysan007 does make my day as well with her comments and view of things. I am constantly pleased to find that we are of the same mindset in many things. There may be miles and lots of water between us but kindred spirits are everywhere and when my cell phone pings at work I excitedly wait for my break to see if it is a comment from one of my friends.


	50. playing

"So?"

Ianto looked up from where he was on the floor with the babies his eyebrows raising in answer to the question as Tosh stood looking down at him, her bare feet sinking into the lovely lush carpet he had rolled out for the babies to explore with their fingers.

"So! Yes. I do have some adult style games and things" Ianto replied, rising as Jax made a noise of annoyance that had him scooped up for a walk the other twin waving absently to him as he found more interest in the carpet. Kit didn't like a lot of fussing.

"Along here, this cupboard" Ianto pointed and Tosh opened it to find old fashioned board games that had her gasping with delight, recognising some antiques from her own childhood.

"Trivial Pursuit" Owen was suddenly there, shoving them out of the way as he dove into the cupboard and started to yank, things tumbling out as he crowed and held up the box, Rhys seeing it from across the room and hooting back.

"Baboons" Ianto muttered as Tosh snorted with amusement, her husband now racing to Rhys and like two little boys they fell to the floor to open the box and peer in.

"Well, that's them for the next hour, look" she pointed as Jack and Elizabeth rushed to join in as well and she turned to Ianto, "Right. Where is your sister?"

"In the kitchen pretending to bake but really she is watching the house. Thinks this might be the year they eat it or something" Ianto said and Tosh giggled as she slipped her hand into the cook of Ianto's arm, the two of them wandering along with Jax in Ianto's other hip.

Rhiannon was where he said she was, plastered against the large picture window watching the furry things move around the stilts of her house, her eyes wide with concern. She had a large pot of soup on the stove as well as the oven working with ginger nut cookies smelling the place up.

"Rhia, it has stood for over a hundred rells, I am sure it can stand some more" Ianto said calmly as he slid the baby into a little high chair and settled him with the padded seat, "There. Now you can see you big grumble bum."

Jax grinned as he waved to everyone, then started to examine his fingers.

"I keep seeing the big living room" Rhia sighed wistfully, "That open fire and those lovely old bookcases. So rare, books. Real books. I can see us in there with a drink after the kids are in bed."

Ianto hummed as he sampled her cooking then made a face, adding some things as Tosh watched then moving away before Rhiannon turned to walk back to the stove. She leaned in and sampled her soup, her face lighting up as it obviously tasted better than usual and she straightened then frowned, looking over at Ianto, "What did you add?"

"The containers are on the bench, a pinch and a peck of things" Ianto said with a soft smile as she picked each thing up and made noises, his secret replies being shared. She was checking again as Ianto rose and went over to show her, Tosh watching the sibling as the moved about and finally she saw similarities with eyebrow movement and silent nodding like they were speaking out loud. It was clear that as children they had been together a lot, knew one another's space.

"I think I've fallen" Tosh finally said softly, Rhiannon swinging to look at her as Ianto continued to work like she had commented on the weather, a container lifted down as he fixed some food and Tosh gaped "You shit. You know?"

"Your tastes have changed with the way you are seasoning your food at the table, you are happier and I see how Owen seems calmer. Your hormones are settling. Yeah. I sort of figured about a week ago that you've sparked" Ianto smiled, "Wanted to have you realise it on your own though."

Ianto finished plating what he was getting from the container and placed it in front of her 'Little Boy's Balls' then stared back and she giggled as she picked one up, humming with delight as it exploded in her mouth. Still so good.

"Time for the Vid-Call with the lawyer" Rhiannon said as she checked the time and as she passed she reached out to pat Tosh's shoulder. A simple thing but it felt nice to have someone caring like that. Toshiko missed Katie, her joy would have been raw.

"Let's hope it's a boy" Ianto said as he pushed the plate at her more and she giggled, shoving several into her mouth to look like a chipmunk with cheeks full of nuts, Ianto and Rhiannon giggling with her.

"What are you lot up to!" Owen demanded as he entered and looked at hem, his frown epically funny and Tosh almost choked, reaching for the glass of milk to wash everything down. "I'm starved wife!"

"And how about you then Owen?" Ianto asked with an innocent look , lifting the plate so Owen could reach it "Would you like a little boy?"

Owen snatched a couple and grinned "Ta. Would love one."

Tosh hoped against hope Ianto's ancient recipe might work.

Wouldn't it be a wonder?


	51. understanding more

Rhiannon was moving things. It was a habit that always annoyed him and now Ianto was quietly following her placing things back into their original positions. Jack sat beside Rhys watching, turning to him and asking "Do they always do that?"

"She likes to look at the arse end of things. I don't know why, always has. I secretly think she is looking for a price tag, she has a thing about money. Apparently her real mother was an uppity bitch who judged based on money and Rhiannon hates to think she is any way like her but …yeah. If she found a price tag it would please her, she would then spend ages considering if it was worth it." Rhys snorted, "Ianto hates things moved about. He is a bit OCD, once he finds things in the spot where they please his weird mind, they have to stay there. Why I was so amazed to see him with the kids, he lets them go mad. She catches him doing it and is so ashamed, horrified that she is doing the price check thing. He forgives her, knows this and if we go to a store you will see a real double act. She looks at everything and he replaces it. Like an old couple."

Jack snorted, shaking his head.

"There were eight siblings, Ianto the second son. Like the spare. They were still so little when it all went tits up and they had to evacuate from Boeshane. It's when he decided to be Gentile ya know" Rhys whispered a furtive look to show Jack he was telling him something he had been told not to "He's not ya know. A gentile. He was always an Alpha."

"It's OK" Jack replied "I figured that out. Long ago"

"Maybe he will tell you, maybe he won't. Rhiannon hasn't explained it fully, just that we they were scared and alone, just a lump of kids so he promised them he would make sure they were not broken up. He declared as a Gentile and they assigned the other kids to him as he became the interim Mother."

"The Hive was that important?" Jack asked, all of it making sense. "His desire to protect."

"He would never have left you, not really. That whole paperwork thing … he would never have gone through with it. Hive is everything. He sacrificed his bloody manhood for it!" Rhys sighed as he looked over at the man currently laughing as he lifted a child to kiss her face.

"I will not ask. He never has to tell me something that was a hurtful time. All I know is that I am grateful that whatever happened, good or bad, as it brought him here to me" Jack assured his friend, patting his knee, "It's OK."

Ianto looked over and smiled as he watched the men bond then looked at his sister who turned to watch as well, her own smile soft. He remembered every detail of that fateful escape, he remembered standing shakily defending his siblings, declaring himself Gentile to avoid them being fostered out and split up. My they had come far and he knew this Hive was never going to be fractured, he was in the middle of a wonderful crazy storm.

"What are you two talking about?" Rhiannon asked.

"Nothing" both men said at once, and then laughed.

"Dadda told Uncle Jackie that you and Mama had to run away" Mica said at the men's feet and they looked at her with horror as Ianto laughed softly.

"Your Mama and I did" Ianto smiled softly, "Our planet had bad things happening and we had to run for safety. Us and our siblings. Our Mamas died, we were all alone and we stuck together, Hive does that. Like I will never leave my Hive, I will always be there for your mama, for you too."

"Was it scary?"

"Terribly, but we hung on tight to one another, we got through. Remember that if you are scared Dafyd will be there for you and if he comes to you, you will be there for him. Hive." Ianto said with the calm seriousness of a man who knows the value in love.

"Yes Uncle."

Jack smiled and held out his hand, Ianto coming over to settle in his lap and snuggle against him.

"I love my Tiger" Jack whispered, kissing Ianto's forehead, "My lovely man."

Ianto sighed happily, letting the love wash over him.

The curse of being him was that he never forgot.

Never would.

Hive must endure.


	52. comforting thoughts in the end

_They were running, the distant scream fading as they put more distance between them and their mother, the little ones sobbing as they held their brothers hands, the older boy taking the lead as the smaller one looked back with wide eyes, a baby in his arms as he held his oldest sister's hand. Sean had the two middle girls and Rhiannon carried little Casey. Seven. Seven sad little ones with nowhere to go but going anyway._

_Another scream, closer this time telling them their other mother had been reached by those things, standing at one end of the long swinging rope bridge that the children were almost over. Bella and Lauren both started to cry, their mother was dying and they could hear it._

_The older boy looked scared, almost hysterical as he turned to look back, "Ianto, hurry!"_

_The small boy pushed the baby at his older brother and the knife he had in his boot appeared as he sawed wildly at one of the ropes, "Don't just stand there Sean. Cut! Mama said so."_

" _But I can't see her" Sean wailed, the baby being handed off to Rhiannon who looked to her sisters, ushering them towards the shelter of trees. The fog that had hindered them now masked whoever was still out there._

_The bridge started to move and Sean stopped sawing "MAMA!"_

" _It's not her" Ianto panted, his eyes wild as he finally cut the first rope, falling to his knees to cut the next one, "Can you hear her calling? No! It's not her."_

_Sean knew his little brother was right, sawing as he started to cry and Ianto moved to help with the bottom one. His hands were raw, bleeding from slippage but he knew it was their only hope, they had to protect the girls._

" _Come on Sean!"_

_With a mighty groan the ropes gave and the bridge began to fall, the roars of anger proving Ianto right as finally through the fog they could see the marauders clinging to the ropes as they fell._

_Ianto rose, the knife going back into his boot as he looked across the ravine to where their mothers were most likely being eaten, "Come on. Let's go."_

" _But where are the mamas?"_

.

.

.

.

Ianto sighed as he shifted in the bed, finding Jack's warmth. He hadn't thought of that day in so long, it was a lifetime ago after all. The day their mothers all died. Left more or less orphaned with their father off world on assignment. They had to trudge to the nearest town where men went to make sure the marauders could not get through the ravine.

It was the next morning that they first realised how much danger they were in, several families coming forward to claim the little cute babies as Ianto clung to them and glared at them, his little sisters terrified as well.

There was only one thing to do, only one way to keep the Hive together without a mother there and Ianto knew what to do, his little ten year old self standing to square off beside his brother "I am Gentile! I can care for my siblings ta."

And so it was.

An Alpha hid as a Gentile and kept his Hive intact until his father arrived to scoop them up, telling them he already had a new mother sorted and Ianto found a new form of hell as he not only fell into the role of a Gentile to help her but he found that his father treated him differently upon hearing that his second son was not an alpha like he had thought. He had tried to explain, tried to say that he was, it had been a rouse but he was a small child, Sean speaking louder and faster as he took credit for Ianto's actions, the girls clinging to Ianto as they knew he was the only one who could care for them.

Ianto did not blame his siblings, they all went off to good lives even if he found himself in one he had not thought he would be in. He went to a different school, he learnt different things but the Alpha in him craved as his brother begrudgingly shared lessons on secret with him. He was scared, confused and it was hard to swallow down his natural impulses to stand up for himself, fight.

Ianto snuggled against his mate and considered things, knowing his life was more than he might have even wished for. A sister-wife who was a good woman, a husband who was kind and loving.

First Prime, not a Gentile anyway. As good as an Alpha in this Hive.

Ianto knew he was smiling as he let go of that scary memory, his mother's voice telling him to run, protect, survive.

He had.

His siblings were all still alive, even if they did not keep in touch.

He survived.

And now?

He could start to live.

.  
.  
.  
This is not the end but you have caught up to me so I am creating some space to get ahead again. Looks like you ll got your wish ... it will be a series xxx


End file.
